The Fallen: Daniel Grigori's POV
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: When Daniel Grigori fell from Heaven after having a curse settled on him, he knew things would never be the same. Having endured seven thousand years of his curse, can he finally stop the curse once and for all, or will he have to call the end to their love himself? (Fallen in Daniel Grigori's POV) *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue - In The Beginning

_Summary: Daniel Grigori, a Fallen angel with a curse. The curse that whenever his lover remembers their choice for love, she shall die. Daniel has watched every moment and every death of Lucinda. But, when he goes to Sword & Cross Reform School, can the curse finally be lifted? Or will Daniel suffer more? (Fallen in Daniel G's POV)_

 _I noticed there has never been a Daniel Grigori POV expect for an unfinished one and I thought I'd give myself a challenge and attempt it. I hope you all enjoy and please, drop me some reviews so I know to continue on!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _(REPOSTED PROLOGUE DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.)_

* * *

 _Prologue_

x

 _ **Helston, England**_

 _ **September**_

 _ **1854**_

Each time was worse than the last. It left Daniel with another dent in his soul, but, his love for Lucinda never faded. In fact, it grew. Each time, Daniel knew he was doing it all for a reason – Love. The love him and Lucinda shared couldn't be compared to no other. Daniel knew that eventually, Lucinda would remember, she would come back to him and they would finally live in peace for eternity, with no regrets – No matter what had to be done for it. But, even so, Daniel loved Lucinda enough to try and give her a regular life. And, each time, Daniel failed his attempts.

 _Hopefully, this time would be different._

The masculine figure sat in the dark, a dim candle light illuminating the room as he sat a desk, his hand moving quickly across a piece of parchment. The figure had been Daniel, his sandy hair disheveled and greasy, but still as handsome as he always had been. Daniel closed his eyes, filling his mind with the image of Lucinda before going back to his drawing, sketching out her fine jawline and perfect full lips. It made Daniel swallow down his desire, trying to forget them.

Daniel puts the pencil down, placing his head in his hands as his mind rushed. He was to leave before Lucinda were to wake in the morning, to disappear and give her a _chance_. Daniel hadn't exactly known where he were to go, but he was jumping on the first ship he could get aboard and set sail, without Lucinda. And this drawing would be the only piece of her he could truly bring, which broke a ping of pain in Daniel's heart.

Daniel then readjusted in his seat, rolling his shoulders and ran his pinky along her eyes, shading her almond shaped eyes and whimpered silently at the lifeless imposter of Lucinda. He wanted badly to be able to cradle her jaw, to kiss her soft lips once more, and finally settle, with her. But, with the curse, it'd be inevitable.

Then, he felt it. The magnetic pull that he and Lucinda shared and he knew she was in his presence. Daniel hadn't need to turn around to look, he knew she was there as he felt heat rush through him and send a ripple of sensation through him. He had met Lucinda merely a couple weeks ago, she had arrived earlier than the rest of her party, and had felt the pull to Daniel almost instantly, has she had to him, sweet rendezvous in a gazebo, with wild white peonies given by Daniel each time. Daniel's eyes dragged from his parchment and over to the large window, where Lucinda was holding the black drape, wearing a white sultry gown, and her black hair pulled into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder.

Lucinda's eyes pulled away from the veranda and over at Daniel, who was slowly rising to his feet. Daniel's eyes begun to glow the most beautifulest shade of violet as his eyes locked onto her hazel ones. Lucinda let go of the drape and slowly approached Daniel, a light flush to her cheek that Daniel wished he could touch.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel sharply asked, hearing the own cruelness in his tone, and regretted it, knowing that Lucinda wouldn't understand Daniel's frustrations. A look of confusion and hurt flashed across Lucinda's face but she quickly recovered and stepped forward to Daniel.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Lucinda stammered, explaining herself to him. It made Daniel regret his angered scowl – When it truly had nothing to do with her. "I saw the light in your room and then-" Lucinda took a hesitating pause, as if she were pained by what she were to say. "I saw your trunk outside the door. Are you going somewhere?"

"I was going to tell you-" Daniel begun but then stopped at a halt. Daniel couldn't lie to Lucinda, it wasn't as if he was going to tell Lucinda of his plans. Telling her of them would only make things worse, it would make it harder for her to let go – But, he already knew he was taking things too far, in hopes this time would be different from the multiple times before. Lucinda stared at Daniel before her eyes lingered and fell on Daniel's drawing of her. Lucinda gasped and Daniel let a breath whistled through his teeth.

"You were drawing me?" Her hazel eyes looked back upon Daniel's, full of adoration and awe. It showed the grand gap that was between Daniel and Lucinda's mind and memories – But, silently, Daniel was thankful for this. It had meant hope that Lucinda had still not remembered. Daniel had wanted to say yes, to pull her into his embrace and kiss her _always_ soft lips. But, he could not. And it killed him that he could not. For the past week, Daniel had been planning to leave Lucinda behind. Daniel was struggling with drawing away from her, when he so badly wished to be with her. The pent up frustrations of Daniel's desire for Lucinda had filled up his hours of the night, where he had drawn her over, and over, and over again. Each with different angles of her feature; From the arch of her neck to the dark abyss of her hair. They had set a nice stack on the desk behind him.

Daniel's head turned, looking down at the sketch of her face. Daniel wasn't ashamed of being caught to draw her, nor had had regretted it – But, it bought Daniel's feelings out into the light for Lucinda to see. A chill ran up Daniel's spine and thus he realized, that Lucinda's discovery for his desire to draw her, will make her combust. _I should have been more careful_ , Daniel thought with misery.

It always began like this.

"Warm milk with a spoonful of treacle," Daniel turned his back to Lucinda, gazing at his own drawing some more, his violet eyes avoiding contact with her eyes. "It'll help you sleep." Daniel murmured, a sad tone in his voice.

Lucinda gasped, an astonished tone to her voice as she spoke, "How did you know? Why, that's exactly what my mother used to-" Before, she could continue, Daniel cut her off.

"I know," Daniel turned back to face her, a need in him wishes to explain that he had advised this very sleeping remedy to her in the past when the shadows came, how he had held her until she fell asleep in his arms and then she was gone. Lucinda stared at Daniel before taking another step forward and lightly placing her hand on his shoulder over his shirt, causing Daniel to gasp – They hadn't touched in this lifetime, Daniel had been so cautious as to make sure they had not, however; Their first bit of contact left Daniel breathless, it always had.

"Answer me," Lucinda whispered. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then take me with you," She blurts, but Daniel watched her quickly take an intake of breath – Obviously regretting her plea. Daniel watched the evolution of her emotions as they settled through her, hiding his fear of losing her under his armor. Daniel had known she had always done this – She would first feel as if she had done an impulsive act, then bewildered, and then ashamed by her own forwardness - and Daniel, each time, had quickly comforted her, ashamed of himself for being so naive and rude to her. He, however, hadn't this time.

"No," Daniel began, shaking his head as memories begun to poison his mind once more, "I sail tomorrow. If you care for me at all, then you won't say another word." His voice was stern and his radiant eyes were fierce.

" _If_ I care for you," Lucinda repeated, a light mixture of confusion and wonder in her voice as she spoke mostly to herself. "I. . . I _love_ -"

" _Don't_."

"I have to say it. I - I love you, I'm quite sure, and if you leave-"

"If I leave, I save your life." Daniel cut her off once more, his eyes softening slightly in hopes that Lucinda will remember, that all her memories were buried within her, and could be unlocked skillfully. "Some things are more important than love. You won't understand, but you have to trust me." Daniel's voice was more gentle and promising. There were some things more important than love, like for instant – Lucinda's life. But, then again, Daniel wouldn't have cared for her at all if it hadn't been for his love for her.

Lucinda narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before taking his hands and pulled them to her chest, placing them over her heart. "You mean to say there are things more important than _this_?" Lucinda challenged Daniel. _I have to stop here_ , Daniel thought, o _r else she'll never learn, and the past will only repeat itself once more_. But, Daniel couldn't. Daniel felt her warmth and it made him melt, tilting his head back and moaned out softly. Daniel was trying hard to release himself from her, to walk away and ignore how close they were. Daniel could almost feel the sensation of his lips tingling, though their lips were not touching. But, then a bitter feeling filled Daniel and he sighed, remembering this all had to end, _again_. But, her fingers traced his so lightly, and he could feel her thrumming heartbeat through her thin white gown.

There was never anything more than this, more than love. Lucinda was right. Daniel was about to lean in, succumbing into his desires for her, to press his lips eagerly against her own. But, Lucinda pulled back, her eyes wide with confusion as she stared at him, as if she had seen a ghost. Her hand pulled away from him, placing her hand on her forehead, slightly stunned.

"I'm having the strangest sensation." She tells Daniel, who then whimpered softly.

 _Was it already too late?_

Lucinda's eyes wandered down to the paper, taking a step back towards Daniel and looked back up at him, placing both of her hands on his chest. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been right here before. . ."

 _It was too late._

Daniel looks up, shuddering, and feeling the dark arise around them. He then took his last chance to embrace her and kiss her as he been yearning to for several weeks, since the day they had met.

As soon as their lips met, they were both consumed with love, and both of them became impotent. Her mouth tasted of the sweetest honeysuckle that made Daniel dizzy, but he had pulled her closer against him – Though his stomach twisted with agony, the knowledge of what was to become of her was sickening. Their tongues traced along each other, Daniel's fingers coming up into her braid and weaving into the strands, groaning into her mouth. Every new exploration, every new touch made their love burn brighter, more powerful, and hotter. Yet, to Daniel, none of it was exactly new.

A powerful quake shook the room and an aura around them began to glow, and Lucinda noticed nothing, unaware that anything else was happening but their passionate and fierce kiss. Daniel, however, knew what was beginning – But that only made him pull her closer, listening to her soft moans of pleasure that erupted from her throat.

The shadows swirled around them, their quick whispers filling his ears and for a moment, Daniel wondered if she could hear them. Lucinda pulled away, gasping for air as she stared into Daniel's eyes and cradled his jawline as a dark cloud hazed over her face, but not before Daniel saw the light grow in her eyes, growing with recognition.

" _Daniel_ -" She gasped once more, a scream erupting from her as she saw the Announcers above, feeling pain rush through her, before she was nothing but ashes on the ground.

Daniel was blown back against the wall. He fell and lay huddled, like nothing more than the outline of a man. He buried his face in the carpet and shook. Tears welled into his eyes, holding his face in his hands as he sobbed into them, no more passionate feeling, no more light, nothing – Nothing for another seventeen agonizing years, where he would watch her die yet again.

But, Daniel knew. He knew well in his heart that is would be worth it in the end, for them, for their love. Eventually, Daniel hoped, they would finally be at peace, being able to love one another without obstacles.


	2. Chapter 1 - Perfect Strangers

_Drop some more reviews, I love to hear from you guys, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _x_**

 _Perfect Strangers_

"You should at least be a _little_ happy, Dani."

Roland had been urging Daniel for almost two weeks now to feel a bit of joy that he would be reunited with his true love, even if there was an unfortunate ending each time. But, Daniel had _swore_ not to love her this time, and he was going to do his best to stay to his promise. Daniel had grown weary, his gray eyes showed his depression that had grown heavier with each lifetime, each kiss, and each lost love. He felt Roland's hand clasp his shoulder and cautiously continued,

"Do you really think you can resist her this time, Dani?"

"Yes."Daniel replied almost immediately, his tone curt and clipped, his gray eyes staring at the cemetery in front of them. Today was the day, the day the Lucinda Price would arrive at Sword & Cross. And Daniel deeply loathed it. Daniel had tried so hard to stray from Lucinda's path this time, thinking that Sword & Cross would be the last place she'd look, but, of course – as usual, she was thrown back into him.

Daniel screwed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath. "Why can't she just _stay away_ from me?" Daniel muttered through his sealed teeth, causing Roland to sigh.

"It's fate, Daniel. You are _meant_ to be with her, you _know_ that." Roland says, sighing sympathetically, "Daniel, you know. .. You could always beg for clemency, pick a side and end this curse.. ." Daniel didn't respond. It was thought that haunted his mind,but, Daniel knew he couldn't do it – Even if he wanted to. He chose Lucinda, just as she chose him, and he would never back out from that. Daniel had some hope, hope that either Lucinda had her own simple mortal life or that their curse would finally be lifted and they could be at true peace.

"I have hope, I won't back out from Lucinda. We chose each other for a reason." Daniel finally spoke, shaking his head, and leaned back at the tree trunk behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. Daniel and Roland stood in silence for several, long minutes, neither of them saying anymore on the subject. Roland knew it was a touchy subject for Daniel, it always had been; Especially when it came to talk about abandoning the choice Daniel and Lucinda made. It was the last thing they had truly shared together, the one thing that sealed their love, forever.

"Arri is really excited to meet Lucinda." Roland finally spoke, his dark eyes look at Daniel, who only hummed in acknowledgment. Daniel's mind had wandered from the cemetery to thinking about Lucinda. _What is she like in this life time?,_ Daniel thought. _Maybe she has blonde hair, freckles perhaps? Or perhaps she's the same as she was in her previous life. .._

"Daniel?"Roland interrupted his thoughts, forcing Daniel to blink twice to realize where he was and then his eyes fell on Roland.

"Yes?"

" _Someone_ is here. . ." Roland said and looked over, along with Daniel.

Cam.

Daniel felt his wings ache to break free, the bitterness inside him begun to grow, and his blood begun to boil. It wasn't that he had hated Cam _that_ much, it was more to that fact that they were mortal enemies for life. Daniel saw Cam's emerald eyes look at Daniel, he may even seen the typical brief smirk that Cam always wore.

"You could say that again." Cam spoke, his arms slack at his side.

"What are you doing here, Cam?" Daniel knew that Cam always had a purpose for the things he did, and he most certainly wouldn't have come to Sword & Cross without one. Cam held his smirk and shrugged once,glancing towards the Reform school.

"I guess I came to see what all the fuss was about. . .I suppose I'll see you around then, Daniel." Before Daniel could object, Cam had already ran off into the open eye of the mortal students, and Daniel wasn't planning on causing trouble – At least not now. Daniel said no more and ran his fingers through his hair, walking with Roland to the quad.

Once they got to the quad, they leaned up against the building, Daniel crossing his arms over his chest. Daniel stared at the gray sky above, shaking his head – Not at disapproval of the cool weather,but at the fact of how things have gone.

Daniel had tried so hard to stay away from everyone, everything. Tried to hide from the others, and most importantly – Lucinda. And yet, here they all were, though he had yet to see Lucinda.

 _Lucinda_.

 _No. Not now._

Daniel felt a chill down his spine and his eyes searched the quad, suddenly eager to find her – And secretly grateful he was wearing sunglasses. And then, there she was, sitting beside Arriane, who was telling her something, but Daniel couldn't make out what exactly it was. His eyes focused through his sunglasses, gazing at her as he took her in – For the seventh thousandth time. Lucinda had a short,choppy, pixie cut, with bangs that fell into her hazel eyes. Her facial features were all the same; Her full, plump pink lips, her arched neck and her beautiful almond-shaped eyes. Then, he realized,she was staring at him, gaping a bit actually. Her eyes filled with curiosity. . .And something else, something that Daniel couldn't lay his finger on.

Daniel's face was still turned towards Roland's, only his eyes had strayed away – Which were still hidden under his sunglasses.

Daniel pulled off his sunglasses, tucking them into the pocket inside his leather jacket before his eyes locked with Lucinda's. Daniel's eyes widened and then furrowed, without his sunglasses he could fully see her. And it bought a unexpected torture to his heart once more. Their gazes locked, Lucinda stared at him – Questioning his familiarity –While Daniel did nothing, his mind clear, his heart racing.

Daniel saw the suffering in her eyes, as if she had dealt with a lifetime of pain and it made Daniel wish he could run up to her and pull her into his embrace, to listen and help every ache and burden she carried with her, and kiss away her pain – His addiction. Lucinda's lips were an drug, and he was so madly addicted. Daniel couldn't help himself, a small smile bloomed over his lips.

 _Breaking your own plan,again, aren't you?_

Daniel cursed at his feelings for Lucinda, couldn't stay down for a second could they?

Lucinda quickly returned the smile, a small, shy smile that made Daniel want to go over and greet her. But, he didn't – Instead, he stayed in his spot beside Roland and very slowly lifted his hand in the air,and lifted his middle finger.

No one wants to date the ass. Right?

Daniel watched as Lucinda gasped, a fallen look on her face as she looked away. Though Lucinda had looked away, however, Daniel's eyes never moved from her. He watch as Arriane stood up, clasping her wrist as she pulled her away to the classroom. He watched her go, is eyes now shining the most intense shade of violet. Daniel wore no expression;Mainly because he had so many emotions at once at the moment, his fluttering heart proved that.

Lucinda turned once, finding his gaze on her as he watched her go. Daniel wasn't ashamed that she saw, but - he was frightened that she had saw. He couldn't bear her dying all because he had chose to slip up and watch her leave. It was a natural instinct to watch her go, he had always watched her go – Even if sometimes it wasn't the most cherishing memory, it was better than nothing at all.

"Yo, Dani?" Roland's voice caught Daniel off guard, causing him to flinch slightly in surprise before turning his gaze to him. Roland gestured to the students that were walking off to Mr. Cole and Ms. Sophia's classrooms. Daniel had Sophia at the time, away from everyone that he knew for the most part, until after lunch – Where he would have classes with Roland, Gabbe, Arriane, and Cam.

 _And Lucinda._

Daniel sighed and nodded, walking off the the classroom beside Cole's. "See ya!" Daniel called, Roland giving Daniel a peace sign before they both slipped into their classrooms.

Generally, Daniel found the classes easy and spent most of his time drowned into his own thoughts or sketching into his sketchbook. But, Lucinda was the only thing on his mind, and it terrified him. He was so scared of losing her again, he was worried about making _her_ suffer once more, causing them both pain. Daniel sighed, sinking into a desk at the back of the classroom and watch the board, a blank expression on his face as his thoughts poured immensely on Lucinda Price. Memories of their most recent lifetime before this one ran through Daniel's head.

 ** _Castine, Maine_**

 ** _1992_**

Lucinda's fingerstips stroked up and down Daniel's forearm, her hazel eyes gazing upon Daniel as he stared across the frozen lake before slowly turning to her and giving her a small smile.

"I'm happy you came,"Lucinda finally spoke.

"I'm glad I did, Lindie."Daniel said, his hand rising and gently caressing her cheek. Lindie smiled at him, leaning her head lightly into his hand. This lifetime had gone on a little longer than most, they were moving slow, Lindie was constantly busy from her first job and Daniel had been busy doing his own things.

Lindie's hazel eyes were still locked with Daniel's, as he had did the same to her. Daniel and Lindie didn't move their gaze, their eyes radiated with adoration for each other. Lindie's hand reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. Daniel wanted to, he wanted to kiss her slowly,wanted to hear her moan into his mouth, but as their lips inched closer Daniel remembered, she would die. His hand grab her wrist and slowly Daniel pulls back, shaking his head.

"We shouldn't, Lindie," Daniel tells her as Lindie's eyes shine with tears as rejection boils through her. "But, I want to kiss you Daniel. You _always_ do this." Lindie stubbornly insisted, but she was right – No denying it.

"Do . .Do you not want me?" Lindie's voice broke and Daniel's eyes soften, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"No, no, darling. . ."Daniel whispered. "I just want to give you the best kiss, the kiss you deserve." It was only a partial lie, Daniel _did_ want to make their last kiss their best, but then again – He didn't wanther to leave him so soon.

"You kissing me would be the best kiss there ever could be."

"I want to make it _perfect_." Daniel murmured to her buried his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling it gently as she giggled softly.

 _But, this one had ended so tragically. . ._

"Kiss me, Daniel." Lindie begged for what must have been the hundredth time that day, they were now standing on the ice, balancing on ice skates. They had been together for three weeks now, it was the longest time they had ever been together. Daniel stared at her, his ingratiating violet eyes glowing with lust. His fingers tips slowly trailed up her side, his lips nibbling along her jawline.

 _Had the curse been lifted?_

Daniel felt her skin heat under his lips, but he only believed it was her cheeks flushing with heat. Lindie moaned his name, her fingers tangling into his bedraggled hair. Daniel pulled back only for a moment, his eyes staring into her's before he pressed his lips slowly against her's, molding together perfectly. He hitched her leg over his waist, his fingers tangling into her black locks before the chill ran through his entire body.

 _No, it had not._

Daniel then pulled back from Lindie, staring at her wildly, a panicked look on his face. Lindie blinked, as something had come across her, and her eyes locked with Daniel, confusion written over her face.

"This. . .Feel so familiar, Daniel. . . It-It's as if we have kissed before." Lindie's finger tips slowly trace Daniel's jawline as he breathed in jagged breaths, the whispers of the Shadows filled Daniel's said nothing, as he was to scared to say anything at all before his hands wrap around the back of her neck. Daniel looks up at the sky, whimpering as she saw the Shadows begin to haze over.

"No! It's to soon, you can't leave me yet – Please." Daniel started begging her, as if she could reverse what was doomed to happen. First, a baffled look crossed Lindie's face, but then, slowly, a recollection formed on her face.

"Daniel," Lucinda begun, staring at Daniel. _My Lucinda_ , Daniel thought, _it's her!_

"Lucinda," Daniel whispered her name right back, going in to kiss her, until a blinding flash of a light exploded, flinging Daniel across the lake and into a tree, and Lucinda obliterated in the air with a great ignite.

" _No_!" Daniel gasped out, his eyes flashing open – Back into reality, to present time. Daniel was first stunned by the new scenery, but Daniel gradually relaxed, leaning back into the metal chair and stared at the ceiling until the bell rang, freeing him from his prison cell. He slung his bag over his shoulder and rush to the door. A longing to see Lucinda dug into Daniel's core, but he was quickly distracted by Roland. However, Daniel couldn't help but look over his shoulder, seeing Arriane and Luce walking alongside each other. Lucinda and Daniel's eyes lock briefly before they both look away, breaking their gaze.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought. . ._


	3. Chapter 2 - Fit to be tied-Drawing Dark

_Oh my Throne! You guys are amazing, thank you so much for your love and support. Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy. :)_

 _P.S. Be sure to follow me on Twitter, where I always post sneak peeks of next chapters and share drawings/pictures related to Fallen! You can find the link on my profile._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **x**_

 _Fit to be Tied/Drawing Dark_

Daniel was sitting at the far end of the cafeteria with Roland, both of them are eating rubber-like hamburgers. Roland made a sound of disgust, but Daniel, however, acted unaffected. Scratch that, nothing affected him right now. He was miles deep into his own head, his thoughts drowning out everything, an oddly focused look on his face that almost made him seem that he was determined to eat the burger - Though it was one of the most disgusting thing Daniel had ever eaten.

How was Daniel certain that this would bring an end to the cycle? And even if it did, how Daniel survive with out Lucinda? Live on? Try and go back to Heaven? Daniel didn't know, and it pained him that he hadn't. He wanted Lucinda to have a life, even if he wasn't in it. He loved her that much to let her go, his happiness was what Daniel truly wanted.

Daniel's heart ached at the thought, watching her live happily while he, more than likely, continued to mope? His violet eyes fell to the burger, a curl in his stomach made him lose his appetite and he set the burger down on the lunch tray. Daniel saw Roland wag his eyebrows to someone, making Daniel turn and look over his shoulder – Just in time to see Luce had food thrown on her by Molly. Anger fumes through him, an urge to shove Molly away from her, and help Lucinda pick the soaked beets from her hair.

"If the sight of you hadn't just ruined my appetite, I'd make you buy me another lunch." Daniel heard Molly hiss through her clenched teeth, watching her harshly putting her heel on her ankle. This made Daniel sit upright, his legs swinging to the side so he could stand – But, he stopped. He couldn't. _You said you wouldn't interfere, and doing so will risk everything, again_. Daniel sighed, sinking back into his chair.

"You can go help her, Daniel." Roland tells Daniel, and he's tempted to oblige, but not before Arriane plucked Molly in the eye and begun to tremble. Daniel and Roland then remembered of her wristband, both of them sitting up, their necks extending to watch her. Daniel's head swings over to the cafeteria door as Randy busts through, shouting 'break it up' – Though there was nothing to break up. Daniel looked back at Roland.

"Talk about crazy lunches. . ." Roland spoke, shaking his head as they both went back to watch the scene.

"On second thought, all three of you report for detention tomorrow morning. Telemetry. Crack of dawn!" Randy raged on, before dragging Arriane to turn off her wristband. Molly replied with a sickly sweet comment and Daniel thought it was over, until he heard 'Nice hat,' being called from across the cafeteria. Daniel turned, frowning slightly and shaking his head, angered with himself for not stopping her, for not standing up and helping Lucinda clean up. Daniel looked back at Lucinda, who was rushing out the cafeteria. Daniel then frowned and stood up.

 _Screw it._

Daniel chased after her after she was gone, calling her name as his eyes looked around the campus.

"Lucinda?!" Daniel called as he started towards the main building where the dorms were. Daniel turned as he heard a door open and saw Gabbe, who he quickly approached.

"Have you seen Lucinda?" Daniel rushed out, bending over and holding his knees as he panted. It was bad enough Daniel was already exhausted, but he was also in sweltering heat under nearly three layers of clothes.

"Yes, actually – She just went into the bathroom. Poor girl looked like a wrecked. What happened to her?" Daniel raised his hand and walked past Gabbe. While Gabbe was his first go-to, someone Daniel knew he could trust – He _had_ to find Lucinda. Daniel pushed through the two doors, but froze in his steps he heard a voice echo from the girl's bathroom.

"That's the last of it," Daniel heard a female voice say. "I think you're finally meat-free."

"I'm just glad you have short hair," The female continued, "If it were still as long as it was in the picture in your file, this would have been a much lengthier operation."

 _Ah,_ Daniel thought, _it was Maryweather, or Pennyweather_ , _the Headmaster's niece._ Daniel had always assumed she was clean and was only going here since her Uncle was the Headmaster. It would make sense. Daniel slipped into the boy's bathroom, his head pressed against the tile as he continued listening to the girl.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, aren't I?" Lucinda. Daniel almost groaned at the sound her voice, it sounded like a beautiful melody to his ears. It was as if her voice was stuck on repeat on one line and he had finally found the entire song.

"Just stay on my good side and no one gets hurt."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, we gotta get to class. Aren't you glad we're in the same afternoon block?"

Lucinda's laughter ran through Daniel, who couldn't help but smile and peek around the corner as he watched Pennyweather and Lucinda walk arm and arm down the hallway.

 ** _X_** _o_ ** _X_** _o_ ** _X_**

Daniel knew he had to do something to get detention.

Well, technically – Daniel hadn't needed to get into detention, but he couldn't help himself – He wanted to see Lucinda. . . Even though he was doing everything in his power to stay away.

Daniel walked into his afternoon class after Arriane and Roland, who both gave Daniel a questionable look – And he knew that they were wondering if he had gotten to Lucinda or not. Arriane and Roland were obviously trying hard to get Luce and Daniel together, but he couldn't do it, he had already told the both of them why, explained to them multiple times that he had to resist his temptations for Luce and give her a chance.

All three of them sank into their seats near the back of the class, Daniel leaning back into his chair, Roland sitting in the aisle next to him behind Arriane, both of them talking erraticly before looking towards Daniel.

"Did you help her?" Roland asks,

"No." Daniel's answer was curt and firm, his eyes never leaving his pencil, which he was tapping on the desk.

"Why not? Did you see her?"

"She was with Maryweather."

"It's Pennyweather," Arriane corrects. "And you could have asked -"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not_ interfering with her life anymore." Daniel's voice was low and rough as he cut her off, his fingers grasping intensely on his pencil. Arriane raised her hands in defense,

"We know you're hell without her, Daniel."

"And I'm hell each time she dies. So, I'd rather she get the chance to have a long life, even if I'm in it."

"Mr. Grigori?" A male voice called from the front of class. It was Mr. Cole. Sophia had told Cole about the supernatural that resided here at Sword & Cross, so he was quite aware. But, he hadn't treated anyone different. "I asked you a question." Mr. Cole continued, eying Daniel skeptically. Daniel cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't heard what you said-"

"Since you were distracted disrupting class by chatting with Arriane and Roland. Detention, all three of you. I'll discuss your arrangement after class."

Daniel wanted to smile, show his joy to see Lucinda. But, instead he scowled and looked down at the desk, ignoring Roland and Arriane now.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel was at the library, hiding in the back of the East Wing in the Special Collections area. He was standing at the podium, sketching the landscape that was in front of him outside the window. Daniel knew that if he had employed his nights drawing Lucinda it would make it even more impossible for him to stay away. Daniel sighed at the mere thought of her, it caused anguish in his chest, causing him to put his head down on podium, evening his breathing as the sharp pain slowly faded. He could, however, hear the quick whispers of the Announcers as they buzzed around him. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring them, and going back to his drawing.

Daniel hadn't stopped when goosebumps arose on his skin and a cool breeze flushed through him, causing him to shudder and gasp. She was here, of course she was. Daniel then thanked himself that he had decided against drawing Lucinda tonight. He heard a rustle behind him from whom must have been Luce, glancing over at it. Daniel tries to decide where it had come from – Maybe it was because of him, it's not as if Lucinda could summon them. He raises his eyebrows at it and watch it disappear into the air before looking back at his sketchbook, his pencil skillfully shading the hills.

Daniel could feel Lucinda near him, it made his body heat up with the need for Lucinda and his heart throbs against his chest. Daniel sighed, he wasn't just going to allow her to stand there and watch him sketch away.

"What are you doing over here?" Daniel finally speaks, turning around to face her and shutting his sketchbook behind him. Daniel wasn't angry with her, he had no reason to be. Instead, Daniel looked almost lifeless, so emotionally drained. Which he was, or at least it was how Daniel felt. It always seemed at night when it all hit Daniel – Maybe it was because it was an ending to another day.

"I came to checkout a book from Special Collections," Lucinda tells him,a lightly flush of embarrassment in her cheeks as she comes to realize that the Special Collections was a gallery filled with Civil War items and statutes that were in cases. Daniel then assumes maybe Arraine and Roland had purposely sent her here. _Why do they have to purposely shove us together?_

"Good luck with that," Daniel's voice slightly sarcastic and he turned back around, going back to his sketchbook. Daniel hoped she would leave, abandon her quest to find a book in the Special Collection gallery and go back to her dorm, leaving him alone in his own thoughts once more.

But, she had not.

Instead, Lucinda stepped forward once, peering over Daniel's shoulder to see what he was drawing.

Daniel sighed, glancing up over his shoulder, his gray eyes boring into her's. "Let me ask you, do you like being sneaked up on?" Daniel asked, watching Lucinda for her reaction.

Lucinda shook her head roughly, as if she had heard, but her mind was somewhere else. It made Daniel curious, wanting to know what was on her mind that she gave no true responses.

"Okay, that makes two of us." Daniel straightens up, clearing his throat as to signal she was the one who should be leaving. Lucinda, however,didn't just leave like most people – She continued on,

"Look, can I-" Daniel cut her off quickly, not wanting to know what she may be planning to say. "I came here to get away," Daniel's voice was clipped, his dreary eyes looking back at her after he picks up his sketchbook and stepped off the podium. "If you're not going to leave, _I_ will." Daniel bends, picking his backpack up off the ground and shoving his sketchbook into it, and he pushed past her – But, their shoulders rubbing against each other.

The air went thin between them, as if everything had crumbled and they were all what was left. Daniel looked over at Lucinda, his now violet eyes were locked with Lucinda's hazel ones. Lucinda opened her mouth to speak, but Daniel had already abandoned her – Rushing to the door as Daniel's breath quickened. Once Daniel broke out of the library, he gasped for air, his violet eyes wildly looking around before sinking down to the floor.

Daniel put his head into his hands, soft cries shook his body, though no tears came undone.

"Hey," Gabbe's southern voice echoed through the hall and she kneels beside him, rubbing his back. "Come on, let's get you to your dorm – You know what will happen if Luce sees you." Gabbe didn't ask questions, she didn't give him a sappy pep talk – She knew that Daniel was tired of the same routine now, so she offered the most she could – Helping him back on his feet.

"Thank you." Daniel murmured to her and walked with her in silence until they reached his dorm, of which Daniel gave a simple nod and went inside. Daniel went to his bed, sitting down and staring down at the pillow.

For an aching moment, Daniel wished Lucinda would've been in his bed, waiting for him, ready to console him and support their love. For them to lie awake in the night, holding hands and giving each other gentle kisses.

Unfortunately, it was impossible with the curse.

But, Daniel also remembered she must have been suffering somehow – Each pass life she had appeared to remember. His Lucinda seemed to remember who he was to her, and the sacrifice they made before she fell and became a mortal

A sacrifice that Daniel would never regret.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's technically two Fallen Chapters together, but I didn't want to give you a two paged chapter, wouldn't have been exactly fair to you all. Please drop me some reviews and let me know how you feel about the story so far!**_

 _ **Love Never Dies,**_

 _ **Bella**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Graveyard Shift

_Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy the this chapter!_

 _P.S. Be sure to follow me on Twitter, where I always post sneak peeks of next chapters and share drawings/pictures related to Fallen! You can find the link on my profile._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **x**_

 _Graveyard shift_

At five thirty o'clock AM, Daniel was lying on his bed – Staring at the ceiling above. He had been awake for an hour now, his violet eyes filled with grief. Daniel had been shook awake by his all-too-real nightmare, well – It was a memory. The memory of their time in Tibet, where she had died only by his words and Daniel hadn't even been able to touch her. It had angered and depressed Daniel so much that he had rocketed himself off a mountain cliff, laying on the ground for weeks until Gabbe found him - All of Daniel's bones were shattered, his body black and blue. He had lain there for weeks, his body wedged in the dark emptiness between two vast boulders.

Of course, Daniel's bones knit back together. His wounds sealed in neat scars and, over time, disappeared completely. His pulverized organs grew healthy. All too soon his heart was full again and strong and beating. But, not once, had he moved. It was only Gabbe who had finally gotten him to finally move, helping him put his wings into splints and made him vow that he would never attempt suicide again and to _always_ maintain hope.

Daniel sighed, rubbing his face and sitting up in his bed. He ran the images of his suicidal attempt from his mind before swinging his feet off the side of the bed, looking out the barred window. The sun was slowly creeping up, the light hidden behind the clouds. It was then when Daniel remembered he had to get to the monolith for detention. Daniel got to his feet and begun undressing.

While only in his jocks, he reached into his dresser and pulled a fresh pair of black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt. Daniel pulled them both on quickly, grabbing his red scarf and aged leather jacket, throwing them both on. He glanced once in the mirror that was pinned to his door, running his fingers through his hair before swinging the door open and descending down the stairs.

It only took a couple minutes before Daniel arrived at the cemetery and then walked towards the monolith. He saw the small gathered group, some with pissed looks on their face, others didn't exactly care, and then – there was Daniel, with his never-showing-any-emotion look as he approached the large angel statue that stood in the middle of the cemetery, all the other angel statues gazing upon it. Daniel sighed, leaning against the statue and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Get any sleep?" Daniel heard a voice ask, his gray eyes flickering over to where he had heard the voice come from. Arriane.

Daniel shrugged. "Ya, I guess." It was common knowledge among Daniel's group that he had insomnia, mostly due to his recurring nightmares. Arriane nodded slowly, as if though she wasn't convinced and glanced at Roland, as if to give him a cue, however, Roland did nothing but watch Daniel stare off into the forest.

Nothing had been on Daniel's mind, it wandered through the abyss deep within it, hoping to find something. But, Daniel knew if he thought of anything at all – It would lead his mind to Lucinda. And quite frankly, Daniel was in no mood for thinking about Lucinda, even though he wanted to get into detention to see her. His nightmare had terrorized him so much, that even glimpse at her would quake him.

And, of course, there she was – In all her glory, his hazel eyes gazing upon Daniel, trailing long him until they met their gaze. Unlike Lucinda, Daniel had glared – Frustration and anger igniting in his gray eyes. Why couldn't she stop looking at him? Why couldn't she just stay away like Daniel wanted? Daniel knew the answer to that, of course.

"I'm sorry," Lucinda then rushed out. "I didn't know where we were supposed to meet. I swear-" Ms. Tross cut her off.

"Save it," Ms. Tross said, making a cutting motion at her neck. "you've wasted enough of everyone's time. Now, I'm sure you all remember whatever despicable indiscretion you committed to find yourself here. You can think about that for the next two hours while you work. Pair up, you know the drill." Daniel turned his head away, no longer looking between Tross and Lucinda, until he heard a sassy remark from Tross after a huff came from her..

"Okay, who wants a protegee?"

Daniel wanted ever so badly to volunteer as her partner, to help her wash away the grime on the statue while they talked. But, Daniel knew the risks in that. Daniel sighed, turning away and looking at the ground until he heard the all to familiar voice volunteers to Ms. Tross's offer.

"I do." It was the one and only Cam, it made Daniel let out a hoarse breath – And Arriane quickly took notice to this.

"Dibs," Arriane said, stepping in between the two. "I called dibs."

"No you didn't, " Cam began to argue.

"Yes, I did – You just didn't hear me from your weird perch back there." Arriane rushed out. "I want her."

Daniel waited for a moment, tempted to hear Cam's response. Daniel knew he hadn't wanted Lucinda, he never truly wanted her. This was all a game, a sibling rivalry. He knew where Cam's heart laid, and that was with his love, Lilith. Daniel sighed slightly in remorse and a bittersweet feeling, because the moment Lilith had left Cam and Daniel had said the wrong thing at the wrong time, Cam had changed. He had joined sides with Lucifer.

"I-" Cam started, but stopped, curling his lip as Arriane cocked her head, watching Cam with an expectant look.

"I'll catch up with you after, okay?" Cam patted Lucinda's arm, and it made Daniel surge with jealousy. Daniel had wanted so badly to touch Lucinda, to even near her, and here he was - Being an ass while his ex-bestfriend and brother promised to catch up with her later, he was going to be able to see her, talk one-on-one with her. And it made Daniel ache.

"Pity, everyone is taken – Be my partner, Dani-o?" Molly's voice came from behind, making Daniel look over his shoulder to see her. Molly was right, everyone had found a partner. Even though he was pissed at Molly for bullying Lucinda, what was the point now? Daniel shrugged, showing he didn't exactly care and followed Molly towards a statue of a kneeling angel.

"So, how is that 'never loving Lucinda again and letting her live a happy ever after' thing going?" Molly smirked, but Daniel ignored her, shrugging off his torn leather jacket and scarf, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and then picking up a wire brush and getting to work. It was a fine distraction from Lucinda; Work. Daniel has always been a hard worker, once he set his mind to it – There was nothing stopping him. . .

 _That_ made sense.

Daniel looked up to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his wrist, glancing to see where Molly went. She ah gone away from the statue, and was now talking to Lucinda. He heard his name, he heard his name and 'a very, very bad idea'. Grown with Curitiba of what had been said, Daniel approached Lucinda. He had to know what had been said. Daniel saw her knees begin to tremble and her eyes staying on his. She was nervous. It took everything inside of Daniel to not pull her into his arms and ask her why she was so nervous, he wanted answers to questions he couldn't ask and it irritated him.

"What did she say to you?" Daniel finally spoke as he was now only a foot or so away from Lucinda, their eyes locking into a gaze. "Um," Lucinda began, only to seem as if she had drawn a blank and begun to crack her knuckles.

A bad habit Lucinda had since Daniel could remember.

Daniel instinctively reached over, cupping his hand over her's. The moment their skin touched, it was as if a fire had bloomed between them, but – Lucinda yanked her hand away,a light flush over her cheeks. Daniel wanted badly to take her hand back, to feel the ever-growing fire that radiated through them. But, he hadn't. Instead, his arms went slack to his sides, his gray eyes watching her calmly, his facial expression showing Lucinda that he had still been waiting for an answer.

"Molly told me to stay away from you." Lucinda finally spoke, her hazel eyes filled with caution as she held her hand, the hand that Daniel so greedily wanted to take hold of. Daniel thought of this for a moment, tilting his head side to side as he considered this. Molly was right, and she was the only one actually listening to Daniel's request. Daniel swore to stray from her this time, and he had already done too much – He couldn't let it go on like this much longer.

"She's probably right." No, she was right. But, he couldn't admit that – Not to Lucinda.

A shiver ran through Lucinda, he saw it happen, and her eyes followed the Announcer that had crept over them, Daniel's eyes matching Lucinda's as they watched the Announcer until Daniel looked back at her.

"What is it?" For a moment, a burst of excitement ran through him. _Could she see them_?

"Nothing." Lucinda's reply was quick and curt, leaving Daniel, once again, hopeless.

"So, are you going to do it?" Daniel asked, finally getting back to the main point of their conversation, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Lucinda asked. It was obvious to Daniel she was nervous and something was distracting her, but – He had to keep his act up. The uncaring, mysterious guy who dislikes Lucinda Price. And was also madly in love with her. Daniel then, unintentionally, took a step forward, a foot of space in between them now, Lucinda stills slightly and sucked in a tight breath that whistled through her teeth.

"Are you going to stay away from me?" Daniel's voice was slow and coquettish, his gray eyes beginning to glow slowly into their violet color – The color that always radiated when his affection for Lucinda began once more. He watched her, as if he had her under his control. But, Lucinda quickly blinked, rubbing her temples as if it were to erase an image from her mind. Daniel's guard was down now, everything else hadn't mattered, but Lucinda and him.

"I guess so." Lucinda whispered, taking a step back away from him. But, Daniel wasn't playing now – Now he wanted her, his temptations boiling under his skin as his eyes penetrated her soul. He took another step forward, his eyes filled with longing, but with a slight bitterness.

"I didn't hear you," Daniel whispered right back, his voice alluring and slow as it had been before. Daniel's fingers twitched, tempted to reach and pull her into his embrace and kiss her like he never had before. But, then, Lucinda took a grand step back, practically slamming her body against the statue behind her. Another Announcer sweeping over them and causing a shiver between the two.

But, then, a low creaking shocked them both, making them both look up at the bowing angel. Expect, it wasn't bowing.

It was falling.

Only a second it took for Daniel to realize what was happening, and quickly he wrapped one arm around her, his other hand forcing Lucinda's head into his chest as they crouched. And Daniel's wings burst behind him, blocking the statue from harming either of them. Both Daniel and Lucinda panted, their noses almost touching and their breaths pushing into their open mouths. Daniel could taste her lips already. But, then he remembered; His wings were still wrapped around the two. Quickly, Daniel drew them in, before slowly pulling back from Lucinda's face.

"Luce?" Daniel breathed out, his violet eyes wide and fearful. Lucinda nodded slowly in acknowledgment, still panting heavily against Daniel's face.

"What did you see?" Daniel's eyes narrowed and his voice husky, suddenly acting cold again. He wasn't being cold because he was angry, no – Daniel was scared. He was trying so hard to keep his space, and here they were; locked in each others embrace, their lips only inches apart, and he had nearly exposed his wings to her.

Lucinda didn't respond, instead – She reached for the hand that had been offered to her, by Cam. Daniel released her, staring at the shattered angel for a long moment before scooping up his jacket and scarf and quickly leaving the site.

Daniel's jaw was tight and his shoulders were tense as he escaped to the Magnolia tree near the edge of the cemetery and sat on the ground, leaning his head back against the tank.

"Dani!" Roland calls after him, but Daniel's eyes never looking at him – In fact, they weren't looking at anything at all. "Dani, hey – Are you alright?" Roland asks, bending down slightly to get into eye contact with Daniel.

"She could have died-"

"But, she didn't-"

"Do you think that _matters_? I exposed my emotions, I exposed myself her to see." Daniel jeered, his gray eyes narrowed at Roland now. "Now she'll never stop going after me. And you and Arriane aren't exactly helping either. You didn't think I'd figure out that you two were shoving her at me? Come on – Telling her to get a book from the Special Collections?" Daniel stood up and shrugged his jacket on and shoved his red scarf into his pocket. "You and Arriane need to keep your damn distance." And with that, Daniel brushed past Roland, going straight to the main building.

A bittersweet feeling ran through Daniel, regretting that he had saved Lucinda as he did – But, being able to hold like that. . . Daniel relaxed just at the thought of their embrace. And they had been so close, close enough that they could have been kissing. He could still taste her breath on his tongue and it sent chills down his back causing him to gasp slightly. Daniel closed his eyes tightly as he reached the top of the third flight of stairs, grasping the railing as he leaned back.

Daniel so badly wanted to kiss her, and it was causing him the strangest feeling; A feeling that Daniel knew all too well, and made him wish he could kiss her right now. Feel her soft lips molding against his, his tongue tasting her sweet mouth, his fingers tangling in her hair, and pressing him against her; Baring all of his love to her, showing her all he had. Daniel whimpered when he opened his eyes, to find that Lucinda was no where near him, and he was alone at the top of an empty staircase.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, his breath whistling through his teeth before turning down the hall and continuing to his dorm as he awaited his morning classes.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Inner Circle

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, drop some reviews to let me know how you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Love never dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _ **x**_

 _The Inner Circle_

Daniel had escaped to the library after his classes, sitting at a table near the west wing. His arm shield the book and his head propped up by his hand. He had been reading up on the Civil War, since Mr. Cole had instructed that the student had to do a report on the time period. Daniel had, of course, been alive in that era, but he hadn't been in America. He had been in Nerja, Spain with Gabbe and Arriane. They had read the news on the war multiple times, till the war had ended in April of 1865 – Ten years after Lucinda's death. Daniel remembered moping around for quite some time after Lucinda's death in Helston, and it was the death that made him debate whether or not it was all worth the pain. Of course, Daniel had decided it was.

"Doing some research for history?" A voice squeaked, making Daniel glance up to see who it was. Pennyweather, the girl that had helped Lucinda wash her hair free of the meatloaf. Daniel had wanted to thank her for caring for his love, but remembering that he didn't care. Well, at least he was _acting_ like he didn't.

"Um," Daniel runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Yes." Daniel only glanced up at her briefly before looking back down at the book.

"You don't talk much, do you, Grigori?" Pennyweather inquired, pushing her hands into her pockets. Daniel raised his eyebrows, looking back at her.

"And you ask a lot, don't you?" Daniel's tone was clipped. He was in no mood to be questioned at the moment, first of all – He was trying to consecrate on the book. Second of all – He was trying to get his mind of Lucinda.

Pennyweather was taken aback, blinking towards him. "No need to be austere, just say you'd rather not be bothered." And then she walked away from the table, disappearing into the depths of the library. Daniel shook his head and went back to the book, reading it until he looked at the always ticking clock on the wall. Daniel had that damned Social night movie in no less than a half hour away, and he knew he had to get to that – Or else he'd be scolded for 'not being social enough'.

Daniel sighed and stood up, gathering his books and putting them into a neat stack before picking them up and carrying them to the front desk to check them out.

"Hello, Daniel." Sophia Bliss greeted, a warm smile spreading over her lips. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Daniel answer, shrugging. "I just want these checked out." The same with Pennyweather, Daniel wasn't in a mood to converse with anyone at the moment. Sophia then nodded and spoke no more, only scanning each of Daniel's requested books, and handed him a small printed list of checked out books and their due dates.

"I hope to see you at Social this evening, Daniel!" Sophia called as Daniel reached the doors of the library. Daniel looked over his shoulder and nodded once in acknowledgment before going through the doors of the library.

Daniel walked down the hall in silence, before noticing the two figures by the phone, that you were allowed to use for fifteen minutes at a time.

Cam and Luce.

Jealousy filled Daniel, the ache growing in his heart as he watched the two. Cam got to talk to her, he got to touch her, and look into her eyes without the fear she'll combust. Daniel could see the image of Cam's lips meeting with Luce's, hearing her moan into their kiss and her fingers tangling in his dark hair. It made Daniel's stomach curl and caused him to narrow his eyes between them.

Lucinda's hazel eyes were gleaming towards him, a slight fret coming over her as she watched him narrow his eyes. Daniel wanted so badly to kiss her now, to show Cam that she was his true love, as he was to her. But, instead, Daniel resisted the burning desire and nodded in their direction once before tearing his eyes away from the two and continuing to walk to the other end of the hall.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Having a little party in my room tonight after Social. I'd love for you to come." Daniel stilled at Cam's invitation, _obviously_ speaking it loud enough for Daniel to hear. A harsh pain jabbed through Daniel's heart and he slowly turned, looking over at her. Daniel's gray eyes were filled with grief and exhaustion, staring into her hazel one's.

The phone on the wall rang, but their eyes never left their gaze. "I've got to take this, Luce. You'll be there?" Cam asked, glancing briefly at Daniel – A fierce hate burning in his emerald green eyes – before looking back at Luce, to find out her answer.

Daniel then realized she was waiting for him, she was waiting for him to help her make a decision – Or maybe to see if he'd be there. Daniel then nodded, an imperceptible look on his face now.

"Yes," Lucinda spoke, turning back to Cam then. "I'll be there."

Daniel turned his head after she replied and walked to the stairs, his mind racing with emotions and questions. But, the main one was screaming above them all;

Could Daniel _finally_ talk to her tonight?

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"Gabbe, please – I need you to come. I want to talk to her, I want to see her. I just want you to intervene when you think it gets too much." Daniel pleas, his gray eyes filled with distress. Daniel had gone to Gabbe before Social night, in hopes that she would go to Cam's party to help Daniel try and get close to Luce, and that she would pull Luce or Daniel aside. Gabbe sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, watching Daniel as her eyes fill with remorse.

"Alright, I'll be there. But, you know I can't promise I can stop it, Daniel." Gabbe's voice was gentle, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing up and down. Her blue eyes were watching Daniel with a sympathetic look. "You have to be sure you truly want to do this, Daniel."

"I want her." Daniel's voice broke, "I miss her so much, Gabbe – I don't know what to do." Daniel's gray eyes welled with tears, but he quickly blinks them away. It was so easy to be weak around Gabbe, at least for Daniel. She was among the few people who tried to help Daniel every chance she had. Gabbe sighed and cupped Daniel's jaw, making him look towards her.

"I'll try my best tonight to help you, Daniel." Gabbe assures, letting her hand fall to her side. "I have to go now, I'll see you at the party." Gabbe then walks around him and leaves Daniel to himself in the hallway. Daniel sighs, leaning against the wall behind him and closing his eyes.

"Hey, ready to get to Social? We're already late as Hell." Roland said, making Daniel open his eyes to look at him. Though Daniel dreaded Social, and would have skipped – He wanted to watch Cam and Luce. Daniel nodded and slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket before walking with Roland down the stairs.

By the time Daniel and Roland slid into the auditorium, there were no seats left and they were forced to sit on the stone flooring. Daniel didn't bother to look up at the crowd behind him – In fact, he was scared to. Would Cam have Luce snuggled into his side as they watched the movie? Would they be holding hands and whispering to each other? Would they be kissing as if no one else was there. Daniel pursed his lips and tried to pay attention to the movie, but he couldn't.

Memories of Lucinda slithered into his mind, blocking out all the noise from the movie and the laughter from the impersonations being done among the students. Daniel's mind swept over to their memory of their Valentine's Day together.

Their first. And their last.

He wove hundreds of white peonies through the slender branches of a tree stump, vases of the pocks in all the surrounding tree's roots. A golden vase sat in front of the stump, filled with a bouquet of peonies. He'd strewn the ground with the peonies' delicate, white petals. He'd lit dozens of candles in small hanging lanterns all around, so that the whole clearing glowed with a magical brilliance. Daniel had been holding a wreath that he had made for her, a smile gleaming over his face.

Of course, Lucinda couldn't understand the peonies – But, Daniel did. It was something they had always shared since the dawn of time. A white peonies had been the flowers in the meadow where they had their meeting, their first embrace, their first kiss. And they had been Lucinda's favorite each lifetime.

"Oh, Daniel." Lucinda gasped out as Daniel placed the wreath on her head. "They're beautiful." She grasped his biceps, making Daniel smile and swing her around before setting her back down her feet, fixing her hair and wreath. He kisses her forehead, his violet eyes gazing down at her.

"They're called peonies," Daniel explains. "Not traditional Valentine's flowers. But. . .They're something of a tradition." He held his grin, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingers.

"Perhaps we could make them _our_ Valentine's day tradition." Lucinda suggests, Daniel reaching over and picking a peony from the golden vase and pressed it against her heart – As he had so many lifetimes before.

"Yes, _our_ very own Valentine's tradition," He muses, "Peonies and. . . Well, there ought to be something else. Oughtn't there?" Daniel questions, their forehead's pressing together.

"Peonies and. . ." Daniel watched her ponder for a moment, biting her lip as she thought about it. "How about peonies and a kiss?" Lucinda's face lit up, and Daniel couldn't help but smile as well, nodding in approval.

"That's a very, very good idea."

His lips, then met with her's. This kiss was unlike any other, but then again – Each kiss they shared was different, every kiss that was shared between them ignited a new feeling, a new discovery. It was nearly feral and it was as if they had never kissed before, which it was. This _was_ their first kiss.

They were lost in their kiss, their hands exploring their bodies, his lips on her neck and his hot breath panting on her skin created a new found sensation for both of them. His lips continued to her collar bone before meeting back with her's. Neither of them cared for their need to breathe, for the need to no longer mattered. The only thing that ever mattered anymore was their endless love, the one thing that was worth everything.

Daniel could feel the heat bloom under his fingertips as they slid down her neck, his lips retreating. A nervous look spread over his face, scared that this could be their _last_ kiss.

"Is anything the matter?" Daniel asked, taking this moment to breathe though his heart was thrumming anxiously. Lucinda stared into his eyes, as if she was deep into her thoughts before shaking her head and holding his face in her hands.

"Nothing's wrong. Just kiss me, and kiss me _again_ , and again, and again."

Daniel smiled, but an urgent feeling rushed through him – Fear of having this be their final kiss. He lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms as if she were as delicate as a feather. His fingers traced small circles along her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a beautiful scene, their love radiated so brightly it almost seemed the lanterns were unnecessary. When they finally broke for air, they laughed softly, their eyes gazing into each others'.

"Happy Valentine's, Lucinda." Daniel murmured, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Happy Valentine's, Daniel. And to the many more to come."

A feeling of guilt filled Daniel but a small smile bloomed over his lips and he nodded. "I promise."

"Yo, Dani – You look like a fool." Roland nudged the daydreaming Daniel, who had a wide grin on his face as his eyes stared at the brick wall in front of him. Daniel blinked back into reality when he realized Roland had spoken and nudged him. The movie, ' _Starman_ ' was over, and the students were filing out of the auditorium.

"Oh. . . Right." Daniel murmured, and stood to his feet, stumbling back, and running both hands through his unkempt blond hair as his gray eyes lingered to look through the crowd – In hopes he would see Lucinda.

"So, I assume you're going to Cam's party?" Roland caught Daniel's attention, making him look back at Roland. Daniel nodded once, his arms going slack at his sides as he realized Lucinda had already left.

"Ya." Daniel shrugged and kept his head low as the two walk through the crowd of students, heading upstairs to Cam's dorm. Yes, they were more than likely to be early – But, Daniel didn't care and he didn't have anything better to do at the time anyway.

Cam smirked as he approached the two that were leaning outside his dorm door. "I knew my little brother couldn't resist." Cam unlocked the door and went inside, leaving the door for Roland and Daniel. The two went inside, Roland going straight for a drink, while Daniel silently sat on the bed.

 _What are you doing here_? He asked him, a question he couldn't answer. But, he knew the source of the answer; He wanted to see Lucinda.

"Here, drink-" Roland pushed a red plastic cup that was only midway filled with vodka mixed with orange juice. "You need it and you know it." Daniel wasn't going to deny it, he _did_ need a drink right now. So, he took the cup and swigged the rest down before handing the cup back to Roland and leaning back on Cam's bed, rubbing his didn't move, hearing people knocking, the door opening, and people filing into the small dorm.

"You made it," Daniel heard Cam say, making him sit up and look at the door.

Lucinda.

Daniel quickly glanced at his watch, furrowing his eyebrows. Where is Gabbe? Daniel then stood up and tapped Roland's shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where Gabbe is?" Daniel whispered into his ear, and was responded with a shake and a mouthed 'No'. Daniel nodded slowly and sat down on the bed. Daniel could hear Lucinda's voice, and it made him look over.

He couldn't watch as Cam wrapped his arms around her, their faces only inches apart.

He had to watch, he wanted to see how Lucinda would react – How she felt.

"I'm really glad you came," Cam whispered to her, his hand trailing down her back. Daniel could see Lucinda's eyes were looking at Cam's lips, and it made feel a knife stabbed through his heart. "I jumped every time someone knocked, hoping it'd be you."

Lucinda's laughter at Cam's compliment, and it killed him. The laughter wasn't for him – It was for someone else. It didn't belong to him. He watched as Cam pulled Lucinda into another hug, one that lifted her off the ground and made jealousy burn Daniel's heart.

But, once she was on her feet, her hazel eyes wandered to Daniel's – Their gazes locking. Daniel couldn't figure out how she was feeling about Cam, if she had only laughed because it was awkward, or if she personally liked Cam. He couldn't decide if she came here to see him, or to see Cam. Their eyes never wavered, as if their souls were embracing secretly.

"To Luce," Arriane interrupted Daniel's gaze, making him glancing up to her as she stood on a desk. "Who was _obviously_ zoning and missed my entire welcome speech and who will _never_ know how utterly fabulous it was – Wasn't it fabulous, Ro?"

Daniel dragged his eyes away from the group, glancing once more at his watch – Sighing.

"Where the _Hell_ are you, Gabbe?" Daniel muttered under his breath, leaning back against the wall, watching Roland step forward and turning down the record played so it was only static between two different songs.

"Okay, all you rejects," Roland called, his tone all playful but loud enough for everyone at the party to hear. "We're going to start the open-mike portion of the night, and I'm taking requests for karaoke."

"Daniel Grigori!" Arriane called from the other side of the room.

" _No_!" Daniel called back back, without missing a beat.

"Aww, the silent Grigori sits another one out," Roland pouted, "You sure you don't want to do your version of 'Hellbound on My Trail'?"

"I believe that's _your_ song, Roland," Daniel spoke, an embarrassed smile spreading over his lips as the memory of a very drunk Daniel and a Karaoke night at a bar he and Roland were. . .

"He's got a point, folks." Roland chortles. "Though karaoke-ing Robert Johnson had been known to clear out a room." He picks up a record that was by 'R.L. Burnside' and placed it on the record player. "Let's go down south instead."

Daniel checked his watch once more, sighing as he shook his head angrily. _Dammit, Gabbe_! Daniel glanced up at the party and pulled himself off the party and maneuvered himself through the crowd then out the door. Daniel walked down the hall, looking around before seeing the blonde.

" _Gabbe_!" Daniel growls and strides over to her, his eyes narrowing. "Where were you?"

Gabbe blinked slightly and frowned. "I ended up having to take care of something, Daniel." She tells him, sighing. "Ah'm sorry _._ "

Daniel glared down at her, but before he could speak, she continued on. "It won't happen again, I swear to-"

"It _can't_ happen again," Daniel rushed out, interjecting in a quiet tone. "You promised me you'd be there and you weren't." Daniel stepped back, running his fingers though his hair until Gabbe grabbed his hand and her large pale eyes stared into his.

"You're going to have to trust me, honey. I'm the only one you got." Gabbe was speaking the truth – She was the only one that Daniel truly had. Someone who understood Daniel's pain, who didn't try to shove him to Luce as Arriane and Roland did, and didn't want to hurt him.

A single tear slipped from Daniel's eyes and Gabbe sighed, her hand curling around his jaw and brushing the tear away with her thumb.

"Always maintain hope, Daniel." Whispered Gabbe, her hand falling to her side and giving him a gentle smile. Daniel looks up at her and nods, sighing softly before turning away from her and going down the hall.

Away from the party.

Away from Gabbe.

Away from Lucinda.


	6. Chapter 5 - No Salvation

_I'm loving all your reviews and suggestions! It means so much that you're enjoy this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 5_

 _ **x**_

 _No Salvation_

 _Luce, Luce, Luce._

Daniel was running, running amongst a powdered white surface with red peonies blooming across, his beautiful white wings were open behind him, his violet eyes wide with fear, his heart hammering against his chest as he ran for the dark haired girl at the other end of the meadow.

 _Luce, Luce, Luce._

The girl turned, her hazel eyes meeting with Daniel's. Two arms then wrapped around her, a face burying into her hair. But, it was not Daniel that pulled her into a sweet embrace, it wasn't Daniel that brushed his lips over the sensitive skin on her neck.

Daniel's pace slowed until he was put into a full halt at the center of the meadow.

Icy blue eyes looked up at Daniel, a smirk spreading over the blue eyed man and he slowly tilted the dark haired girl up for a kiss. Their kiss was slow and passionate, and Daniel's heart surged with pain as he watched the two lovers.

" _I love you, Lucifer._ "

Daniel then shot straight up in his bed, gasping for air. His wild eyes were burnished violet, his face wet with the sweat that had begun to sprout over his face, dampening his hair. Daniel's violet eyes were searching around the room, in hopes that Lucinda would be there to counsel him, to tell him it was only a nightmare. But, a wave of realization hit him and he lays back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling above.

Of course, Lucinda wouldn't be there – He was doing everything in his power to make sure she wouldn't be there.

Daniel rubbed his face, his fingers curling into his sandy hair as he held back the oncoming tears. The nightmares were coming nightly now, and it was not only frustrating to Daniel, but it was also slowly killing him. He wanted so badly to be Cam at this moment, he wanted to be able to hold Lucinda the way Cam had last night at the party. His memories of Lucinda and him flood his mind, her soft lips molding against his, their fingers intertwining, their hearts locking together as they always had.

Daniel wanted so badly to lay there and daydream, to let all the pain fade away. But, then a crackle erupted through the room and the PA system boomed,

"Attention, Sword and Crosstians!"

Daniel moaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his face as he listened to the announcement. So much for wanting to daydream.

"You have exactly nine minutes to report to the gymnasium for your annual fitness examination. As you know, we take a dim view of stragglers, so be prompt and be ready for bodily assessment."

Daniel sighed and swung his legs off the bed and rose to his feet. That would be simple enough for him anyways, he didn't mind the fitness test and it was a good distraction. . . He walked to his dresser and got a plain black v-neck t-shirt, pulling it over his head and then grabbing a pair of black gym shorts and putting them on as well.

Roland had caught up to him along the way, asking him about where he had disappeared to during the party and also had asked if he had seen Lucinda.

"What? No, why?" Daniel was confused, looking over at Roland.

"She left just a couple seconds after you did, Arriane and I thought you two were meeting up." Roland shrugged. Daniel looked away from Roland, his eyebrows furrowing as he wondered about where Lucinda had gone, he would have seen her if she had went to her dorm. . .

When they reached the gymnasium, it was clear that Daniel was still bantering to himself about where Lucinda had gone to during the party. Then, it hit him.

She had followed him. And she must had seen Gabbe and him in the hall, having an argument about her not being at the party that night. His gray eyes swept over the group until they saw Lucinda. She looked tired and almost as if she was sick, but Daniel couldn't fully tell.

Daniel sighs and drags his eyes away from her and gets into the line alongside Roland. His eyes tried to stay on Randy as he – Or she – gave out orders, but they couldn't help but stray over to Lucinda every now and then.

"Todd Hammond," Randy's voice boomed, making Daniel look over though it wasn't his name being called. "Weights."

"Pennyweather Van-Syckle Lockwood," Randy called, reaching behind her for the box behind her. "Pool." Randy instructs, throwing Pennyweather a red one-piece.

"Lucinda Price," This caught Daniel's full attention, his gray eyes quickly looking at Lucinda as she stepped forward to hear her ordered position. "Also pool." Lucinda grabbed the red one-piece that Randy was holding out to her before she walked around Randy. Daniel couldn't help but smile. He knew Lucinda was a good swimmer – In fact, she had enjoyed swimming with Daniel in almost every lifetime before.

"Gabrielle Givens," Randy, once again, interrupted Daniel's thoughts.

"Hiiii Randy," Gabbe drawled, smiling at Randy.

"Pool." Randy said, shoving her a one piece. But Daniel's eyes caught a brief glance at Lucinda; She was scowling at this arrangement. Daniel frowned, wishing he could over and tell her his eyes were set on her only – As they always have been. Gabbe, Molly, Arriane, and Roland were all called – But, as usual, all gave Randy notes and made their way to the bleachers.

Randy continued down the list of students, all the way down to Daniel – Who was instructed to do jump rope. Daniel nodded, sucking in his cheeks a little and starting towards the pile of tangled rope on the other side of the gymnasium, pulling off his black t-shirt in the process - but stopping when he heard the whistle blow for the students at the pool. Everyone had dived in, everyone but Lucinda.

She was looking towards Couch Diante for guidance, showing that she hadn't known what to do. Couch Diante shook his head, sighing.

"You must be Lucinda Price – Always late and never listens? Randy told me about you. It's eight laps, pick your best stroke." Coach said, folding his arms over his chest as he watched her. Daniel wanted to go over and stand up for her, tell him off for saying such things about his love. But, he couldn't – The same damn problem he has been having the last three days. He wanted to do and have so many things, and he couldn't.

But Daniel never looked away, he watched as Lucinda nodded and then dive beautifully into the water. A smile crept over Daniel's face as he watched Lucinda swim, the memories of the many times they had swum before in their past lives filled his mind. And then the remembrance of what typically came after it.

Daniel began to feel the air shift cold and millions of whispers filled the gymnasium. "Daniel," Gabbe said, his pale eyes looking at him and the pointing upwards. Daniel glances up at the ceiling – The Announcers were swirling above. Daniel swallowed down the lump that grew in his throat before turning away from everyone and continued back to the jump ropes.

Once selecting a jump rope that wasn't terribly tangled or in ruins, Daniel walked to a more open space in the gym. The Announcers had never left, they were still circling around above Daniel. But, more quieter and less noticeable. Daniel began to jump the rope, his eyes watching his feet.

That was until he heard a cry of pain.

Daniel didn't exactly care about the cry, but a whisper in his ear made him glance up at the ceiling, never stopping his pace. Nothing. It was a blank ceiling and the Announcers from earlier had disappeared. Daniel's tension suddenly eased off his shoulders, the air was no longer cold and uncomfortable, and there wasn't any irritating whispering.

The door that was only a couple yards away creaked slowly open, announcing that someone had entered the room. Daniel didn't bother to check, but the sudden spark of change inside of Daniel made him know exactly who it was.

Lucinda.

Daniel tried to continue jumping rope, but he could feel her drawing closer to him, and his pace slowed, until he halted on the mat, and then looked over at Lucinda.

She was in a baggy red one-piece bathing suit, the towel that was wrapped around her was soaked and her teeth were chattering. Daniel was tempted to pull her into his embrace, to warm her with his own body heat, to let his lips trail up her neck and heat her body with desire.

And hope she wouldn't combust.

But, Daniel did the exact opposite. He watched Lucinda, not saying or doing anything as she slowly stood right up from her bending position, a locker key in her hand.

"Hi." Lucinda breathed, her hazel eyes gazing into Daniel's gray ones.

"Hi," Daniel said back, glancing briefly towards her bathing suit before looking back at her. "Did you win?" Daniel asked, holding back a smile. Daniel knew she must have won, she was a fantastic swimmer – And from the looks over it, she was going quite well before Daniel had stopped watching her. Lucinda laughs, making Daniel's lips twitch slightly upward before forcing them back into their slim line.

"Far from it." Lucinda said, shaking her head. Daniel pursed his lip, a slight look of confusion on his face.

". . . But, you were always. . ." Daniel trailed off, his lips still slightly puckered as he looked away.

"I was always what?" Lucinda asked, cocking her head to the side as she squints her eyes, keeping a close eye on Daniel. Daniel curled his lips and shrugged, acting casual rather than surrendering to the nervous feeling that began to well inside of him.

"I mean, you look like you might be a good swimmer. That's all." Daniel lied smoothly, his gray eyes lingering back to Lucinda, who then took a step closer to Daniel. Daniel listened to the soft noise of dripping water as it pattered on the mat due to Lucinda's soaked hair.

"That's not what you were going to say," Lucinda began to insist. "You said I always. . ."

Daniel blinked slightly and then turned away, wrapping the jump rope around his hand as a distraction. She was catching on, and it wasn't something that Daniel wanted to lie to her about, at least at her face. Daniel quickly made up a lame excuse.

"Yeah, I didn't mean _you_ you. I meant in general. They're always supposed to let you win your first race here. Unspoken code of conduct for us old-timers."

"But Gabbe didn't win either. And she's new. She didn't even get in the pool." Lucinda crossed her arms, watching Daniel with a questioning look.

 _She isn't going to stop interrogating me, is she?_

"She's. . Not exactly new, just coming back after some time. . Off." Daniel shrugged, never looking back at Lucinda as he continued to coil the rope around his hand. Daniel was holding a straight poker face, giving none his emotions away. But, he couldn't help when he looked over and saw she was still trembling and her bottom lips quivered. Daniel's gray eyes soften slightly and he sighed, wishing deeply he could reach over and pull her into his hold.

"Oh, Lucinda." Daniel whispers gently, his fingers twitching against the rope as he watched her. But he knew this was too far – He shouldn't have said anything, he should have just continued being an ass and waved her off. Daniel shook his head and his eyes wandered away, placing the rope down next to the pile.

"I should go change before class." Daniel hadn't known why he told her – It wasn't like it was her business to know. But, it was instinct for Daniel. To be open and carefree with Lucinda, not so cold and uptight. He was only doing it for her safety, however, it wasn't as if he hated suddenly or that their love had faded.

"Wait." And Daniel felt Lucinda's warm hand on his bare arm, but he quickly yanked his arm away as the all to familiar fire blossomed over his skin. _Why won't she just go away_?

"Do you ever get the feeling. . ." Lucinda trailer off, her eyes locking with Daniel. Daniel couldn't look away, they were close – Close enough that if Daniel wanted, he could have kissed her nose. He watched as curiosity grew in her eyes, the type of curiosity that Daniel had seen too many times before in Lucinda's eyes.

"I could swear we've met before," Lucinda breathes. "Am I crazy?"

Daniel's left eye twitches slightly before cruelly replying, "Crazy? Isn't that why you're _here_?"

"I'm serious." Lucinda said, narrowing her eyes. Daniel rolled his eyes, "So am I." He snapped back and glanced at the security cameras that were aligned on the walls. "And for the record," Daniel says, pointing towards the blinking cameras that watched them. "the Reds do monitor for stalkers." Of course, he knew that Lucinda wasn't stalking him – she was right. Her recollection was correct, the feeling that spreads over her whenever they neared was true. And the fact he had to brush her off to save her life was slowly killing Daniel inside – But, his face remained blank, showing no expression that he cared.

"I'm not _stalking_ you." Lucinda says. "Can you honestly say you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

I know exactly what you're talking about, Daniel thought. But, instead, he shrugged, giving her a vague answer.

"I don't believe you," She contends. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong. That I've never in my life seen you before this week." Daniel's breath caught in his throat and his gray eyes locked onto her hazel one's, a twinge of guilt pushing through Daniel's chest. It was hard to lie to Lucinda like this, to tell her that everything she was feeling wasn't real and that they had never met before, that they were nothing more than strangers was painful. But, Daniel stepped forward, his hands hesitantly placing on her shoulders as his thumbs set in the grooves of her collarbone, their noses nearly touching as his head leaned down to see eye to eye with her. Daniel breathed in her alluring scent, his heart fluttering against his chest. And then Daniel spoke.

"You have _never_ , in your life, seen me before this week." Daniel lied, his voice firm and tight before he pulls back and strides towards the boy's locker room, though he had nothing in there and his shirt was still lying on the floor. Daniel wanted badly to turn around and run into her embrace, to tangle his fingers into her hair and repeatedly beg for forgiveness for his cruel acts, for his constant lies.

But, he only slightly eased the guilt that filled him by reminding himself that he was doing it all to _save_ Lucinda, to maybe stop the cycle once and for all. Even if that meant his own eternal suffering.

Daniel walked into the locker room and went to the Lost-And-Found box near the back, rummaging through it for a minute before finding a black hoodie and turning to find Roland, whose eyebrows were raised.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I lost it." Daniel lied, pulling the hoodie over his head and walking around Roland – But being pulled back as Roland grabbed his elbow, forcing him to stop.

"You're killing yourself inside Daniel by ignoring her,"

"I'll kill her if I don't." Daniel whispered, but wrenched his arm back and then went to the locker room doors, pulling the hoodie over his head and rushing out of the gymnasium and quickly towards the cemetery.

Daniel needed air, he needed to get away from everyone. Daniel knew he couldn't exactly hide, at least not at Sword & Cross, and there was only one option for Daniel.

Once he was far enough into the cemetery, Daniel pulled his hoodie off, tossing it aside and then unfurled his wings behind him. It felt wonderful to Daniel, to finally be able to let them loose, the allow them to stretch and breathe. Daniel sighed in relief and looked up at the sky before taking off above the clouds.

Where nothing mattered to Daniel, where nothing but good things flowed through Daniel's mind and it was almost as if all the pain had disappeared. At least just for a little while.


	7. Chapter 6 - Shedding Light

_Hey guys! It's Bella here. I'm sorry for the late update but as you may or may not know – There has a lot happening with the Fallen fandom recently, and I'm often known for posting as much official news as possible. I also wanted to let you guys know – We have fourteen days left till Comic Con! Yes, where Fallen is supposed to start promoting! And where we'll be expecting a trailer for Fallen! Are you guys excited?_

 _But, I also wanted to thank you all for your ideas, reviews, and follows. It means the world to me that you come back each time to read this. Thank you so much! And be sure to drop a review for this chapter as well!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **x**_

 _Shedding Light_

When Daniel's feet finally met the ground, his hair was windblown and his tension had come to a slight ease. His mind was no longer filled with Lucinda's name or memories, or anything for the matter. He rolled his neck and shoulders, his wings stretching once more before drawing into his back, causing a breathy moan. His head was trued up at the sky, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the peace that not only surrounded him, but also filled him. It had been a while since Daniel had been able to relax, with Lucinda being enrolled into Sword & Cross and Cam coming around to purposely screw with things.

Daniel looked away from the sky and looked for the black hoodie that he had taken from the Lost-And-Found, which he found laying on the ground where had left it. He had started to pull it on, until he heard a rustle in the leaves and a voice.

"It's just a sixth sense." Teased a male voice, "If you like it, there's a seventh sense, and an eighth sense, and a ninth sense where that came from." The voice continued. For a second, Daniel didn't know who the voice belonged to, until the second voice spoke.

"Impressive." This time it was a female voice, a voice that sent shivers down Daniel's spine and the muscles that closed his wings inside quiver. Lucinda. It _had_ to be Lucinda – No one else had that kind of effect on Daniel. Daniel quickly pulled the hoodie on and slid behind a tree, peeking around the see who was with her.

Cam.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. _Why can't you see that is the last person you'd want to be around, Lucinda?_ Daniel thought to himself as he watched Cam lay out a plaid blanket, a basket hanging at his elbow. Not only was it jealousy that swelled in Daniel, but there was mixed feeling of guilt and yearning that was consuming Daniel. He wanted so badly to be Cam at this moment, to be able to take her out on long walks along the river, have picnics in a meadow, and be able to be able to listen to her for hours. But, then there was the fact he didn't want to be Cam. He wanted Lucinda to be there with Cam, he wanted her to refrain from getting close to Daniel. This was exactly what Daniel wanted, he wanted Lucinda to live a life without him.

Daniel sighed, his gray eyes showed the anguish that had suddenly ran through him, making him clutch his chest and suck in a sharp breath as he turned away from Lucinda and Cam, his back pressing against the tree trunk. It reminded Daniel of the pain he felt when he lost her, it was less painful – Or worse. Daniel didn't move for several minutes, until glancing briefly at his watch. Class was still going, and he could escape there for a while. He glanced once over his shoulder, looking towards Cam and Lucinda once more.

They were now sitting on the blanket, close enough to kiss if they wanted to, Cam was squeezing Lucinda's hand – Which left her gaping at Cam, her eyes semi filled with desire.

Daniel swallowed down the lump that grew in his throat, turning quickly away as his stomach coiled at the sight. Daniel scurried back to the quad, taking the long way to avoid detection from Cam and Lucinda.

Daniel was jogging by the time he had reached the quad, in hopes he could run away from the images that burned themselves into Daniel's mind. Daniel slowed down midway through the quad and collapsed on the ground. Sword & Cross disappearing around him as it faded black.

"Papi!" A french accent called, a warm hand placed on Daniel's upper arm as it shook him gently. "Papi! There was wreck, and a survivor." Daniel coughed, water erupting from his mouth.

"Sit him up, Lulu, sit him up." A deep voice called back, multiple sets of foot step approaching the limp body that had washed up ashore, a large ship was nearly shredded into pieces near the other end of the beach. Daniel was stirring, his gray eyes fluttering open until they met with bright hazel orbs, that forced Daniel to hold a gaze. Daniel had almost forgotten about Lucinda in the recent weeks, it had been nearly a month since her typical arrival date and Daniel was nearly certain the cycle had been broken.

But, here she was, staring down at him with awe.

Daniel reached up, his hand cupping his jaw as he coughed again, a smile spreading across his lips as he felt the warmth of her skin under his fingertips. Lulu was taken aback at first, surprised by Daniel's touch and his smile, but an embarrassed smile bloomed over her face and she looked away from Daniel's eyes.

"Don't look away, I like seeing your face." Daniel murmured, slowly sitting up and gently pulling her chin so she could look at him.

"Oh, _Daniel_ – What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Daniel, are you alright?" It took a moment for Daniel to come back to reality, to realize that Lucinda wasn't in his presence, that he wasn't on the undiscovered islands of Tahiti, that he in present time – And that's where Luce was falling with Cam, where Daniel was feeling that heart ache then.

Gabbe was hovering over Daniel's body, a worried look in her eyes. "Daniel, what happened?" Gabbe repeated when Daniel had regained some consciousness. Daniel blinked and slowly sat up, leaning back on his elbows for support. It took a moment for Daniel to understand that Gabbe had asked Daniel a question, several times now.

"Cam happened." Daniel croaked, looking down at his lap. "I don't understand, it wasn't. .It wasn't supposed to be painful – I just want her to be happy and now that I see it unfolding I don't know how much I can take, Gabbe." He whispered, screwing his eyes shut again and his fingers digging into the ground. Gabbe sighed, rubbing Daniel's shoulder lightly.

"You love her, Daniel – To see her with someone else is going to be painful. Though she may be happy, though she may have someone by her side – You don't. You're burying yourself into your despair because you don't have her. It's only human, Daniel, it happens quite more often than you think." Gabbe whispered. "You need to make a choice, either you have to take your chances with Lucinda and make it worthwhile, or you have to let her go. You know, you're always welcome back with us Daniel. . ." Gabbe trailed, watching Daniel with curious eyes.

Daniel looked lifeless, as if his soul was ripped out of his chest and he was nothing but a being of a man. He was considering it now, to maybe release Lucinda of the curse and pick a side. But, he knew he would regret it if he did – Not only did he love Lucinda, but she chose him, she gave up everything for him. Daniel shook his head, getting to his feet.

"I'm not going back, Gabbe. I've told this to you before; I think about her, and _only_ her. I will choose her as she chooses me." Daniel said firmly, narrowing his eyes. "And that will _never_ change, no matter how much you all beg me to choose. Our love? Our love is worth everything to me, it's worth the pain

I have to endure each time. It is _always_ worth it." Daniel's eyes were a lustrous violet now but still narrowed. "I'm not going back, not unless she gives up on me." He mumbled the last part of his sentence, because it was the last thing Daniel wanted. Lucinda backing out of their love. It made his heart strain inside his chest and made his violet eyes fall to their dull gray. Gabbe sighed and rested her hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, Daniel. I'm only letting you know that the option is open to you." Gabbe reassured before letting her hand fall and walked around him. Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced briefly over his shoulder to watch her descend into the forest. He stood in the quad for a moment, trying to debate whether or not he should go to class or to go and _try_ to sleep.

And if he tried to sleep, his nightmares would still be filled with Lucinda – And Cam, now – and it was the last thing he wanted to think about – Making class his last option. Daniel sighed and headed for the library.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

After being settled into a station and being scolded by Sophia, Daniel sank into his seat, staring at the black computer screen in front of him as he waited for instructions. Daniel continued to stare at the computer screen, watching the blond haired boy.

He looked so. . . Lifeless. His dull gray eyes showed the boy's suppressed pain, as if he had suffered more than he should have. He probably did. Daniel couldn't stare at his reflection, it made a feeling of remorse sprout through him, forcing him to look down at his lap. He heard the library creak open, two pairs of footsteps filling the eerily quiet room, making Daniel glance briefly up.

"Lucinda, you can have station three." Daniel quickly turned his face away when he heard her name being spoken. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to know if her hair was messy from Cam's fingers twisting into it, he didn't want to know if she had a hicky along her jaw, he didn't want to know if she was still flushed and heated from their – possible – kiss.

Daniel's eye glanced briefly towards Cam, who he hadn't seen come in. Cam was glaring towards him, as he had done something wrong. Daniel felt certain that it had something to do with Lucinda, and he was too far in his own depression to actually care, so he turned away from Cam and slowly sat up, his eyes wandering across the room. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Lucinda – Who he found sitting beside Penn, who was tapping her pencil impatiently. Daniel stared at her for a moment, looking for any signs that something had happened between her and Cam. But, nothing. Instead, she looked almost guilty, as if she had done something, as if something were bothering her.

And it killed Daniel that he couldn't help her.

"If any of you have ever traced your own family tree, then you'll know what sorts of treasures lie buried in the roots." Sophia began, standing in the middle of the computer lab. "You'll have twenty minutes access to the internet to begin research your own family tree. A generation is roughly twenty to twenty-five years, so aim to go back at least six generations."

Daniel couldn't help but groan at this news. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to look into his past anymore, that was why he came to class in the first place – A distraction from Lucinda, not a reminder and to do a 'family tree' on it.

He heard the chairs shift as they turned to face Daniel, who had a bit of a sour look on his face as his foot tapped slowly under the desk on the carpet.

"Daniel? Do you have a problem with this assignment?" Sophia asked him, raising her eyebrows in his direction. _She knows damn well what the problem is with this assignment_ , Daniel thought, but didn't speak. He shrugged and sighed, puckering his lips.

"No, not at all." _Besides the fact that I came here to get away, not to go into details_. "That's fine. My family tree. Should be interesting." _Interesting enough to kill me_.

Sophia cocked her head to the side, a questioning look on her face. "I'll take that for an enthusiastic endorsement." Sophia spoke towards him once more before turning back to the class. "I trust you'll find a line worth pursuing in a ten- to fifteen- page research paper."

 _Ten to fifteen page research paper_.

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about this. He couldn't do this right now, not in this state; not with the sick churning in his stomach, not with the constant imaginary burning image of Lucinda and Cam kissing roughly on the blanket in the cemetery, and he most certainly didn't want to dive back into his past.

Daniel finally reached for the mouse and opened the browser, holding a tight poker face as he watched it open up and typed in his name. Daniel knew what was bound to come up; Possibly old pictures, old articles about how the stable boy in France was jailed for having a love affair with the princess, everything about Lucinda and him would be there.

Nothing. Nothing had come up. Daniel knew this was either A) a blockage in the internet or B) someone had erased any data that Daniel even existed before this time. But, Daniel was semi grateful for this. It meant he wouldn't have to read things he had read thousands of times before, it meant he wouldn't have to view any images of Lucinda from a past life – It meant he wouldn't have to relive the pain.

Daniel's hand reached up to his chest and his fingers wrapped around the medallion that hung around his neck; Lucinda's locket. Daniel had given it to her in a past life in the eighteenth century, he could still remember the excited look on her face when he had bought it for her when they were in Florence, how he walked with her through the streets and held her for hours, kissed for her for hours. . .

Daniel didn't know why he wore it – Perhaps it was for the sensation of her presence, or maybe because he wanted to remember her. He sighed and slouched back into his chair, staring at the computer screen as his eyes scanned the bits of information that had come up, until his eyes trailed over to Lucinda once more.

She was wearing a nervous look, as if she were committing a crime as she finally typed into the computer. Daniel wanted to know what she was looking up, how she felt about her life before Sword & Cross, if she could have had something more before coming here.

And if it was ruined, again, because of their curse.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Dive To Deep

_Hello Fallenatics! A lot of you are asking for past lives for Daniel and Luce – I explained that I didn't want to do it because I wanted to save it for Daniel's POV in Passion, but. . . I decided to do it anyways, in Lucinda's POV. It starts at the very beginning of it all, and I'll try to hit as many lives as possible, not only the ones from the book – But the ones that I made up as well. The prologue is published now and I'm really excited to hear your feedback!_

 _I'm sorry this update took so long, but here it is! A nice, long, juicy chapter._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _P.S. IT'S FALLEN TRAILER MONTH! Are you guys excited?!_

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

 _ **x**_

 _A Dive too Deep_

Daniel's dull gray eyes were blank by the time he left the media center. He didn't know _what_ he wanted to feel anymore, so he felt nothing, he allowed his emotions to fade off into the back of his head, at least for a little knew he probably should just go to PE, it was a better distraction than hiding in his dorm.

"Hey, you cool, Dani?" Roland asks as he comes around to Daniel's side. Daniel didn't bother to reply, he didn't feel like talking or doing anything at all. Daniel heard Roland sigh and drift away from Daniel until he was no longer by his side. Daniel continued walking until he was at the bleachers and sat down at the first row.

"So, don't do to dear old Daniel what you did to what's-his-name. Capiche?" Daniel's head snapped at the mention of his name, his eyes going over the field until they caught Luce and Molly. His dull gray eyes softened as he watched anger boil through her as Molly and Gabbe met up. Daniel's eyes wandered over to Molly and Gabbe, watching the two. Daniel could see the sadness in Gabbe's eyes but, Molly had the exact opposite, a smug and vile look on her 's hands clenched into fist, standing up and started to walkover, but Gabbe jogged over.

"Daniel, wait – There is something else." Gabbe stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What did she do?" Daniel growled through his teeth, his gray eyes glaring at Molly, who rolled her eyes and turned away, going to the bleachers.

"Daniel, do you remember when Roland told you that Lucifer tried to. . . End Lucinda?"

The memory sent a shudder down Daniel's spine, he could remember it like it had happened only seconds ago.

Daniel had just started his second year at Sword & Cross, Gabbe had just told him earlier that she'd be coming after being gone for nearly eight months now. Daniel knew her reason; She was worried about Daniel. Lucinda's approximate birthday was nearing, and that meant Daniel was soon to see her again. But, after the lake. . . Daniel saw the pain in her eyes, he saw the scared look in her eyes. And he knew he had to give her a chance now. He wouldn't fall in love with her. Or at least, he wouldn't let them get close enough to allow them to even be acquaintances.

Daniel was sitting in his dorm when he heard the two voices arguing behind his door. He tried not to eavesdrop, because it was far too common for people to just be arguing in the hall, but Daniel could hear his name and Lucinda's being mentioned in their heated argument.

"You can't tell Daniel this, you know what will happen if he hears-"

"If we don't tell him and he finds out himself, Gabbe, then what?" Roland argued, causing Daniel to stand swing open his door.

"Tell me _what_?"Daniel nearly sneered, his eyes narrowed between the two. Gabbe sighed, glancing briefly at Roland before turning her body, warily looking at him.

"Daniel, Lucifer tried to kill Lucinda. To end the cycle." Gabbe tells him slowly, "She's fine. . ." Daniel raised his hand, telling her that he didn't want to hear anymore and shut the door in both of their faces.

Daniel practically dropped to his knees after he shut the door, putting his head into his hands. It felt as if all his blood had rushed and he nearly fainted, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Daniel didn't know what to feel at that. Was he supposed to be scared? Was he supposed to be happy? Hell no, he wasn't supposed to be happy – Daniel knew that much. He didn't know what he'd do if Lucinda didn't come back, would he do what Cam had done?

No, he was more than likely to do worse.

Daniel remembered not going to his classes that day, he remembered the ache in his heart. And how he knew he had to go through with his plan, or she'd never get a chance.

Daniel nodded slowly, sighing. "Ya, I do. Why does it matter now?" Daniel asked, but his eyes couldn't help but stray over to Lucinda,who was still standing on the field with the anger expression on her face.

"Heads up!"

Daniel glanced up towards the sky, seeing the ball fly directly at Lucinda, and then bounce off her head. Daniel walked past Gabbe, uncaring now for what she had to say, he didn't need to know about what had gone down the day. It didn't matter anymore. He heard Roland shout 'Nice One' as he quickly approached Lucinda. He watched her stumble back as she rubbed her forehead, where the ball had hit her. Daniel instinctively reached for her, and before he could pull away, his fingers had already wrapped around her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Daniel couldn't help but ask, his gray eyes watching her closely. Daniel had the urge to kiss the place she was hit, to take her to the bleachers and hold her while she relaxed.

 _You can never follow through with a plan,_ can _you?_

Daniel mentally cursed to himself at the mention of his plan, because he wanted to forget about it now. Daniel swallowed down his desire and cocked an eyebrow at Lucinda.

"If you wanted to play soccer, you could have said so. I'd have been happy to explain some of the finer points of the game, like how most people use less delicate body parts of their body to return a kick." Daniel reluctantly released her wrist, a familiar urge to stroke the forming bump on her head caused his fingers to twitch in her direction – But he forced his hand to run his fingers through his hair. Daniel knew he sounded like an ass, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be close to her, and yet he wanted to give her the chance she would never have with him.

Even though it may not work.

Daniel watched as Lucinda glanced towards Molly and Gabbe, who were once again standing side-by-side, their arms crossed over their chest.

"I think your girlfriend's getting jealous." Lucinda remarks, making a gesture toward them. Daniel blinked, looking straight at Lucinda. _She thinks one of them is my girlfriend?_ Daniel wanted to laugh at her, to tell her how absurd it was, but instead, he replied;

"Which one?"

"I didn't realize they were both your girlfriend."

"Neither one of is my girlfriend." Daniel held back his laughter, his words come out smoothly. _You're the only woman I have eyes set on, you foolish girl._ "I don't have a girlfriend. I meant, which one did you think was my girlfriend?"

Daniel watched as a stunned look appear on her face, but this time couldn't help but allow a mixture of confusion and humored look appears on his face. He wanted to ask why he thought either of them was his girlfriend, he wanted to tell her that she was the only woman he had in his mind – All. The. Time.

Daniel shook his head. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought, come on – Let's take a walk, get you some air." Daniel was shocked as he let the words roll off his tongue. What was he thinking? He was thinking about he wanted for a change. Daniel had an urge to take it back, but he also wanted to hear what Lucinda wanted.

"Where?" Lucinda asks, a cautious tone in her voice, her hazel eyes watching him with uncertainty. Daniel's first thoughts were to go to the cemetery, but it was only a couple hours earlier that Cam and she possibly had a rendezvous, so his mind drifted to the lake. It was a hidden gem only a little ways from the school, something Daniel visited often to relax. Daniel's eyes squinted back towards Gabbe and Molly. Daniel knew that he couldn't continue to Lucinda here, or else Gabbe or Molly would butt in – And he didn't want that.

"Somewhere we won't be watched." Daniel said, looking back towards nodded once and gestured for him to follow. Daniel wanted tos mile, but he kept his lips in a firm line and turned his heel, walking towards the old church, which was now the school's gymnasium. Daniel's mind raced, what was he thinking? This is the exact opposite of what Daniel wanted.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder, looking back at Lucinda. She gave him a weak smile and it was almost as if all the tension that was on his shoulders only seconds go had been relieved. Daniel turned his head away, a small smile grew over his hidden face.

"The forest opens right up here," Daniel tells her, walking ahead until they reached a mass clearing. Daniel tucked his hands into his pockets and looked out the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He could see her gaping in awe at the sight. A smile crept over Daniel's face again as he watched her, but let his wander to the view as was a nice view, no denying it – But it was hard to look at when he had a distraction standing only a couple feet away from him.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked, glancing briefly at her.

"I've never seen anything so wonderful," She breathed, her eyes still look around the site. "What's that?" Luce asks, pointing out the moss covered diving rock. Daniel twitched a little at the remembrance of the times they had swam together in their past lives before, but that didn't stop from eagerly wanting to show her.

"I'll show you," Daniel tells her, toeing off is shoes and pulling off his shirt. He looked towards at Luce and nodded his head. "Come on." Daniel felt like a child on Christmas inside, but didn't let it show on the outside. He looked her over and shrugged.

"You can swim in that," Daniel tells Luce, gesturing towards her gray tank top and cutoffs. "I'll even let you win this time."

Lucinda'slaughter relaxed Daniel even more, making a soft smile spreading over his face. "Versus what? All those times I let you win?"

Daniel smiled and began to nod, but stopped – Remembering that she didn't remember, that they had never even swam together before in this lifetime. "No. Since you lost at the pool the other day." Daniel mumbled as he headed towards the diving rock. Before Luce could respond to Daniel, he had already dived in.

The cool water met Daniel's skin and sent a relieving sensation through him, He stayed under for several seconds, until he popped back up, looking up at her.

"Don't make me change my mind about letting you win!" Daniel called up to her, a grin plastered on his face before he turned and began to paddle away. Daniel felt the water ripple against him when she joined him, and his eyes looked at her. His grin never faded, watching her push herself as she swam. She was the one to touch the rock first,Daniel doing so second. They were heaving by the time they hauled themselves upon the rock. Daniel helped Luce up, giving her a small smile while doing so before laying down on the rock and tucking his arms beneath his head, feeling the sun against his skin. He kept his eyes closed, giving Lucinda moment – He understood she had always been a tad self-conscious of her body, and Daniel never understood why, she was amazingly gorgeous. But, Daniel had respect for what Lucinda wanted, or what she has always wanted.

After a moment, Daniel's eyes peeled open and he gave a sweet smile to Lucinda. But, a unsteady look on face forced her to lay down beside him.

 _No, no no. . ._

"What?" Daniel asked, peering over at her, a nervous tone to his voice.

"Nothing."

"Luce," Daniel breathed, his gray eyes wide with concern, fear maybe watched her sigh and roll over to face him.

"I can't get it out of my head," Luce whispers, her eyes locking with Daniel's. "This feeling that I know you. That I've known you for awhile."

Daniel's breath in his throat. _She is still lurking on this_? Daniel stared at her for several long seconds, that almost seemed like hours had gone by. He didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. A weak smile spreads over Daniel's face, replacing the sweet one he wore.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Daniel tries to tease her a tad, in hopes she'll let it go. "I'm flattered you feel like we have this connection, really. But you don't have to invent some forgotten history to get a guy to pay attention to you."

 _Asshole, Grigori._

Daniel hated lying to her right then, watching the certainty that she wore only seconds ago fade – Until it came back nearly instantly.

"Why would I make it up?" Luce asked, looking up at the sky. Daniel wanted badly to tell her he wasn't that everything she was feeling was true, that they had each other for decades, for centuries –That they would love each other forever, in hopes one day their dark cycle will end.

It _will_ end.

Daniel sat up, letting his legs dangle off the rock ledge, and Luce followed along. "You tell me." Daniel said, but then shakes his head. "No, actually, don't. It won't do any good." Daniel sighs, running his fingers through his damp hair. He had to think of _some_ excuse, he had to get the idea that they had known each other for along time out of her head, he had to get the idea that they could ever be a thing out of her head. Daniel knew he had gone too far today, that he shouldn't have bought here.

"Look, I should have said this earlier when I started to see the signs." Daniel began, "I know I brushed you off in the gym before," Daniel said slowly, feeling Luce getting closer to him. "I should have just told you the truth."

 _That you're the absolute love of my life, and that I want nothing more than to be with you?_

 _Nope. Asshole Grigori strikes again_.

"I got burned by a girl." Daniel grabbed a lily pad from the water, his jaw clenching jaw as he crumbled it in his hand and let there mains fall back into the water. "Someone. . . I really loved, not too long ago. It's nothing personal, and I don't want to ignore you."Daniel looked at her, seeing her eyes fall. "But I also don't want you to get your hopes up. I'm just not looking to get involved with anyone, not anytime soon."

Luce's head turned away, looking at the water. Daniel had to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her, to kiss her ear and murmur all his love to her. Daniel could see she was suffering, not only because of him, but because of something else. And he couldn't help her.

He also knew the Lucinda had recognized Daniel's on and off behavior, one moment showing interest and the next. . .

Daniel sighed and watched her, his eyes never leaving her. "Not a good enough to answer?" Daniel guessed.

"I still feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Daniel laughed sourly, shaking his head. "Of course there are things I'm not telling you. I barely know you. I'm not sure why you think I owe you anything." Daniel had to leave then, he couldn't keep treating like this, he'd crack at any moment if he continued this. He got to his feet, rolling his shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go." Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Don't go," Luce begged, and it took Daniel everything to dive into the water below and quickly paddled to the shore. Daniel couldn't help when he got about half way there, to wave goodbye before he went to the shore.

Daniel shook his head, picking up his shirt and then pulling it on. Daniel allowed his wings to extend him, the feeling of some release. He didn't look back at Lucinda, he didn't want to know if she was alive still, he didn't want to know if she a pile of ash. Daniel knew he had crossed the line today, and he shouldn't have.

Yet, he wanted to do it again.

He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laughter, to talk to her as they had. . .Well, before their argument.

Daniel slowly settled himself on his feet and pulled his wings in as he reached the edge of the woods. Daniel was then approached by Gabbe, who wearing a scowl.

"Daniel, what were you thinking?" Gabbe asked, but not in a way that made Daniel feel like he was getting patronized. Gabbe rubbed her face and then placed both hands on his shoulders. "You can't continue to hurt yourself and her, Daniel."

"She'll be fine, I gave her some lame excuse why. . Why. . "

"Why you pretend you like her or know her in anyway?"

"Ya, something like that." Daniel sighed and pushed her hands down. "I need to get to class." Daniel muttered, walking around Gabbe, but being stopped when she grabbed his forearm.

"You need to make a choice Daniel." She tells him. "It's either stay away from Lucinda or stay with her – You know how hard it will be for you two to stay away from each other if you continue getting close like this." Gabbe releases Daniel, who immediately picks up speed and goes towards the cement block.

But, Gabbe was right. He had to make a decision on what he wanted to know, before he fell into deep and wasn't able to get out.

Daniel stopped in front of the cement building, staring at the dirty gray color. He didn't know what he wanted any more.

And it was killing him slowly.


	9. Chapter 8 - State of Innocence

_Be sure to review and follow for more updates! I'm so happy you guys are still following along and are enjoying the story. I really hope to have the first chapter of 'The Past lives' out by the 11_ _th_ _, but I'm not making not promises since I'm writing an entire past life into one chapter and it's taking a lot of hardwork. But I'm really excited to share it with you :)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _ **x**_

 _State of Innocence_

Daniel didn't know what he was doing here.

He had no business being here.

It would only wound him more.

Daniel slowly approached the worn down cemetery, the rain beginning to pour down on him - making him flick his hood up over his head. Daniel's gray eyes held the most saddening look, as if he were torn in half, as if something were missing. Daniel sighed, going towards the back of the cemetery before stopping at a covered tombstone. He fell to his knees and wiped away the dead leaves that covered the engraved name.

 _Lucinda Muller_.

Daniel still didn't understand what he was doing here, it wasn't as if her body was in there. Even if it was – She would've been a speck of dust. Daniel stared down at the tombstone before laying his head upon the cold and wet tombstone.

Maybe he was here out of guilt, or maybe need? Daniel didn't care anymore, he was just. . .Here. He was here, this was one of his last places of connection to Lucinda. He screwed his eyes shut, hugging himself as he held back a sob. He wanted to sleep – Just as he had before at this very place – He wanted to sleep and try to forget, he wanted to sleep and remember. _What the hell do you want, you bipolar idiot?_

"Funny finding you here." A chilling voice spoke behind Daniel, sending a shudder down his spine. Daniel slowly turned, sitting up to look at the man behind him. Daniel glared at the man, who wore a dark smirk and his icy blue eyes burned into Daniel. "Weren't you in that position last time?"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel sneered, rising to his feet so he could be face to face with him – Not that Daniel had half the power that this man had.

"Maybe the same reason you are, wanting to be somewhat Closer to Lucinda." He cocked his head to the side, his icy blue eyes squinting as his amber hair fell into his face. "I'm surprised you aren't with the reincarnation of Lucinda right now – Have you backed out?"

"I'll never back out, I'm not like _you_." Daniel stood his ground, his gray eyes igniting with anger. The man chortles darkly, his head tilting back and shaking up at the sky before looking back at Daniel.

"Not like Lucinda, you mean? She betrayed me, I gave up everything for her, I did everything I did for her-"

"You're lying." Daniel quickly cut off, his jaw tightening. "That's all you know what to do.'

"I loved her, I showed everything she knows about love – You don't even know the half of it." The man snarled, stepping forward.

"You may have invented it, but you surely didn't know how to use it. You broke her, I picked up the pieces, I'm the one who will stick with her until the end." Daniel says with certainty, his arms crossing over his chest.

"And what happens if she starts falling for Cam? Or maybe, she'll regret her choice and choose me?"

"You already know she'll choose me – She always does, and I'll do the same for her. _Always_." Daniel held his chin high, his eyes narrowed at the man. "You believe what you may, but it's not changing what she feels. If somehow in the end of our curse, she decides she wants you again or if she falls for Cam, then I'll let her go. But, you'd never do that. Keep that in mind. You'd never had done half the things I did for her, for our love." Daniel stepped forward, his face only inches from the man's now. "And if there is one thing I've figured out, is that you may love her – But you don't know how to. You let your wants get in the way of what Lucinda needs from you. That's why she chose me, that's why she left you alone. You let your desires crumble any emotion that Lucinda did have for you. I'd never do that, ever."

His icy blue eyes watched Daniel, a smirk slipping back over his firm lips and stepping back, running his fingers through his amber hair.

"You don't know the half about love, Daniel – You never will. You just easily get swept up. But, what I said was true, whether you chose to believe it or not. . ." The man looked down at his wrist, looking at his watch. "Oh, pity – Look at the time. I'm afraid I have business to attend to, Daniel. But, I'm sure we'll see each other sometime soon. Be sure to call me for coffee sometime." The man taunts before extending his grand golden wings behind him and shooting into the sky.

Daniel watched the man go, his fists slowly easing as he stretched his fingers out. He turned and looked back at the plot, kneeling back down on the soggy ground and sighing.

"I miss you, Lucinda. I'm so sorry I'm hurting you as I am – I have to, I have to protect you, I have to give you a chance. I'll always love you, no matter what. No matter what you do, what you choose. . .You'll remain a part of me." Daniel sighed, slowly standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you any peonies today, I know how much you love them . .Next time, I promise." And Daniel disappeared into the trees.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"Where the _Hell_ were you, Daniel!?" Arriane scolded him as he walked into his dorm. Daniel frowned at the small group that had gathered in his dorm; Arriane, Gabbe, Roland and Cam. Daniel had just wanted to shower, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to relax – Not be hassled to explain where he had been for the past day.

"I thought I was entitled to my own privacy? You know, with it being my dorm and all. . ." Daniel muttered, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on his bed.

"The last time you went missing, Daniel, we found you here majorly depressed – it isn't your best case to be alone." Cam says, who was leaning against the wall near the bathroom. Daniel didn't respond to Cam's comment about his depression, he knew he was depressed without Lucinda, he knew he suffered – But he didn't need Cam going on about it. He sat on his bed, toeing off his shoes and lays back on the bed.

"Can I just get some rest, you know - without several people in my room?" Daniel raised his eyebrows, propping himself up on his elbows to watch everyone go – But no one made any sign that they were leaving. Daniel groaned almost childishly and plopped back down, covering his face with his arm and rolling over, facing his back to the group. No one spoke for several minutes, all of them sitting in the eerily quiet room that only had the sounds of their breathing. Daniel sighed and rolled back over, facing the ceiling.

"I went to Prussia and visited her grave. Does _that_ answer your question?" Daniel remarked, sitting up and running his fingers through his sandy hair, his eyes going along the group. They all looked between each other, as if that showed something, but none of them spoke, all of them rising to their feet.

"Well, um – I guess we'll give you your privacy then." Roland said, glancing at Daniel as they walked to the door. Daniel nodded, mumbling a 'thank you' and lays back on the bed. He heard the door open and close, and he closed his eyes.

Daniel couldn't sleep, what was he thinking? As much as the nightmares were better than being awake and suffering in reality – He couldn't. There was an ache inside of him, guilt of what he said to Lucinda.

A wonder if she was still alive.

Daniel sat up in his bed again, a urgent look in his eyes. Maybe that's why they had been here? Daniel swung his feet off the side of his bed and quickly pulled on his Converse. He rushed out his dorm, looking wildly up and down the hall, starting for the stairs.

" _Attention all Sword & Crosstians_," The speaker crackled, causing Daniel to stop briefly at the top of the steps. " _For those who attend the optional religion class, Miss. Sophia Bliss is requesting all of her students come in for a last-minute study session in the typical Religion class._ "

Daniel continued down the steps, uncaring for the announcement. He had to find out what had happened to Lucinda. If she had made it back. . .

Then he saw her as he stepped outside, and his breath caught in his throat. She was with Pennyweather, talking to her near the classroom block. Daniel had been so wrapped up with the idea that should could be dead, when he had second thought she could be alive. And there she was, in all her glory. She was in the typical array of black clothing, her short black hair looked like perhaps she had just woken up, and her pale skin glowed under the florescent light. Daniel didn't want to turn away, he wanted to stare at her for hours, her wanted to go to her and run his lips against her skin. . . She was his craving, and his temptation was growing.

Daniel drew his eyes away, looking at the stairs behind him. A temptation he couldn't have. Daniel sighed and started heading towards his religion class.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel tried to figure out on a scale of one to ten how ridiculous this session was. It was as if they were a class of kindergarteners in Sunday School, learning about the Bible. Daniel, of course, knew plenty of these things already, he had studied the Bible's rewrites practically every time.

But, he couldn't help but admit that this was one thing that was keeping his mind of his erratic heart beat, the aching pull on his heart as Lucinda sat only a few desks away from him. Daniel wanted to turn to look at her, to see what she had been doing, just to see her face.

Daniel had pretty much drowned out the lesson as his thoughts faded to Lucinda. He had caught a glimpse of her on the courtyard, and Daniel didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Sandwich?" Gabbe's voice caught his attention as he went back to reality. He glances up, his dull gray eyes suddenly radiating a violet that caused Gabbe to frown. "You remember what I said when you l left the lake, don't you?" She whispered, leaning on Daniel's desk. Daniel didn't respond, he shook his head and looked down at his notebook.

"I don't want it." Daniel waved her off, pretending to read the notes he had taken down. He heard her sigh and then walk away.

"Don't eat those." He heard Gabbe say, making him turn around to see who she was talking to. Lucinda. Arriane, Cam, and Gabbe were now circling her desk, and his made his heart ache, an urge to come over and join the group burned into him.

"She's right, Luce." Arriane said, glaring at Cam. "Who knows what he drugged these with." Lucinda laughed, but seeing no one else had, she stopped. Her laughter made his lips twitch into a small, wishing that she had continued a little longer. Everyone was called back to their seats as their dinner came to an end. But, his eyes didn't leave Lucinda's for several minutes until a paper airplane slid onto his desk.

 _She's going to notice you eventually, you know._

It was obviously from Arriane, but Daniel didn't bother responding, just crumbling the airplane into a paper ball and dropping it to the floor as he looked back at Sophia, who was continuing on her session.

"And do we all know who the wicked angel was who battled God?" Sophia's words sent a sense of anger through his veins, a ache in his back as his wings wished to break free. No one dared to respond, in fact – No one dared to speak his name.

"Anyone?" Sophia asked again. _What do you expect from a class of fallen angels?_

"Roland!" Arriane hoots, causing Daniel to chuckle softly as he glanced between her and Roland; Arriane nudging him, and Roland rolling his eyes, but couldn't keep his smile off his face.

"That's right," Sophia said, as if Arriane had answered correctly. "We call him Satan now, but over the years he's worked under many guises – Mephistopheles, or Belial, even Lucifer to some." Daniel glanced quickly at Lucinda, as if he had expected something – Maybe some sort of recollection.

"For nine days and nine nights," Sophia continued, "Satan and his angels fell, further and further from Heaven." Daniel's lips curled, and it seemed like the rest of the group had a sinking feeling inside them, but his eyes never moved from Lucinda. Until they met with her's. Had he been staring? Daniel whipped his head away, leaning forward instantly and looking down at his notebook.

"And they landed, in the blazing pits of Hell."

Daniel exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. Then he heard a series of tearing and clanging of two desks colliding. Daniel turned to see Molly and Lucinda glaring at each other as Lucinda quickly shoved it into her pocket and looked back at towards Sophia, who was now eying the two.

"Lucinda and Molly, I would hope whatever you two feel the need to discuss in a disrespectful passing of notes could be said before the entire class."

"M-Molly was just saying that she disagrees with your view of how Hell is broken down. She has her own ideas." Lucinda stammers, making a surge of guilt rush through him. He wanted to get Molly off her back, and sit by her, telling her not to worry about it, but no words escaped his parted lips.

"What the hell," Molly mutters, standing to her feet. "Well, you've described Lucifer's mouth as the lowest place in the inferno, which is why all traitors end up there. But for me, I think the most tortured place in Hell should be reserved not for the traitors, but for cowards. The weakest, most spineless losers. Because it seems that traitors? At least they made a choice. But cowards? They just run around biting their fingernails, totally afraid to do anything. Which is totally worse." She then paused and coughed out, "Lucinda" before continuing after clearing her throat. "But that's just my opinion."

This would've been the part where Daniel got out his chair and approached Molly, told her off, before grabbing Lucinda and walking out the room with her. It was obvious that was directed to the both of them, and it pissed him off. He would have to talk to Molly after this. . .

"Thank you, Molly. I'm sure we all very enlightened" Sophia said and then Daniel felt the eerie quietness fill with whispers and he turned to see the Announcer. It was approaching Lucinda, and Daniel swore his heart stopped.

And then he watched as Lucinda reached out and pinched it.

She. Pinched. It.

She sees them.

Daniel gaped at her and then glanced towards Arriane, who was also staring as if she had seen a ghost. They watched as the Announcer shattered on the ground and Lucinda looked back at Arriane, who quickly regained herself, but Daniel was still dumbfounded.

Could she see them?

Of course she can, she just touched it.

Daniel's eyes didn't move away, his face still holding it's confused look, until Sophia spoke.

"I think my arthritis has had enough Hell for one night." Sophia chuckles, a couple students weakly joining in. Daniel quickly rose to his feet, shoving his notebook into his bag. "If you'll all reread the seven critical essays I've assigned on Paradise Lost, I think you'll be more than prepared for tomorrow's exam."

Daniel stood at his desk for a moment, watching Lucinda unfold the note she had snatched from Molly earlier. He had to say _something_.

He slowly approached her desk, slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing in front of her desk, watching her read the note before her eyes met with his. A odd feeling of bliss flushed through Daniel as their eyes met.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly the other day," Daniel finally spoke, his eyes never leaving her's. His tone was formal, as if to keep up the one last barrier they had – Rather than having the casual tone he had when they were are the lake. "I take it you made it back to dry land okay?" Daniel watched an awkward smile spread over her lips, making him return a small tight smile.

"What did you think of the review session?" _Small talk, really_?

"It was torture," Lucinda answered immediately. But, to Daniel, this sounded fine – It meant she, hopefully, didn't catch anything, that she wasn't any closer to discovering her past.

"Good," Daniel spoke with a content tone.

"You hated it, too?"

"No," He said, cautiously.

"So. . . You liked it," Lucinda said, "What did you like about it exactly?"

"Maybe 'like' isn't the right word." Daniel paused, thinking about how to continue this. He didn't mind religion, of course he hadn't – After all, he _was_ an angel. "It's in my family. . . Studying these things." Daniel spoke the first thing that came to mind, "I guess I can't help feeling a connection." He shrugs. _Of course you feel a connection_.

"I didn't know you had any family," This stunned Daniel, but he quickly came back – rudely. "Why would you?" Daniel scoffs, his sandy hair falling into his gray eyes.

"I don't know. . . .So, I mean, you do?"

"The question is why you presume you know anything about my – Or me – at all?" Daniel remarked, but he honestly wanted to know. Had she remembered something? A look flashed in his eyes, a confused, stunned, and hopeful look that could honestly be made out for anything.

"D," Daniel felt Roland's hand rest on his shoulder. "You want to stick around to see if there's another yearlong lecture, or are we going to roll?" Daniel knew that he was getting too close, and this was Roland's way of getting him out of this.

"Yeah," He nodded and glanced once towards Lucinda. "Let's get out of here." He turned his heel with Roland, not bothering to say goodbye to Lucinda. He felt the aching pull again, the urge to look back at her, to see if she was watching him, to see the look in her eyes. But, he didn't.

"Are you cool?" Roland asked, watching Daniel as they stepped outside, Daniel nods slowly in response.

They started to head back towards the dorms, neither of them attempt in any small talk or anything. Daniel's eyes ran among the crowd of people that started to head back as well, and hoping to see Lucinda's black hair, he saw a bright blonde – Molly.

He felt the anger from earlier arise and make him stride over to her, his hand clasping her shoulder and turning her, making him face her.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Daniel nearly snarled, his gray eyes narrowed at her. Molly smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was what?" Molly taunts, watching Daniel. "Oh, stop acting so pissy. I thought you wanted distant, Daniel – You've always been _so_ bipolar. And aren't you supposed to defend her in front of her? Doesn't make a lot of sense if you're acting as the heroine behind the scenes."

"Leave her alone, Molly. Whatever my plans are, that doesn't give you the free card to fuck with her. She doesn't deserve how you're treating her." With that, Daniel turned away, not caring for Molly's response, and continued walking back with Roland, who had his eyebrows raised – But didn't comment.

When Daniel finally reached his own dorm after leaving Roland on the second floor, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of relief. He tossed his bag beside his bed and plopped down, rubbing his face. Daniel stared at the ceiling overhead, his mind wandering as he slowly drifted off.

And finally, dreamed.


	10. Chapter 9 - Where There's Smoke

_Be sure to drop some reviews. Thank you all for your love and support! I'm sorry if it took so long, I've been very very busy – but I promise, the next chapter should be coming sooner than this one did. And that it will longer as well. :)_

 _As for my story 'The Past Lives', which some are wondering when I'll be posting the first chapter – I am working on the first chapter and it will be hopefully be out at the end of July. I know I wanted it out by the 11_ _th_ _, but that didn't work out. Each chapter covers an entire lifetime, so they're rather long. I'm doing a lot of research for each chapter, and I may not do every single lifetime – Since there are 7 thousand years worth. I may just do five or seven from the same century. I haven't decided haha, but nonetheless – I'm excited to share the first chapter with you. I haven't abandoned it and it is in the works._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _ **x**_

 _Where There's Smoke_

"Just lay down or something while I go get the others, Daniel." Gabbe says as she ushers Daniel until her dorm. "You look exhausted." Daniel didn't object to Gabbe's demands, wandering straight for her bed and laying down, swinging his arms over his eyes. He _was_ drained from his all-to-vivid nightmares that he had endured through the night, but he hadn't wanted to wake up. He didn't want to stop seeing Luce – No matter how painful it was. He missed the things he had felt with her, he missed the way they were able to cradle each other, kiss each other.

Before she combusted in his arms.

Daniel felt a shudder send through him and the constant whispers of his name, of Lucinda's name, the dates, the times. His jaw clenched, screwing his eyes tighter though his arm was slung over the, blocking them from the view of anything in the room.

"The Announcers look like they're most certainly ready to take your life today."

Cam's voice and the series of footsteps made Daniel peek from under his arm. Molly and Arriane stood side-by-side near the eastern window, Roland and Cam standing by the door, and Gabbe standing in the center of the dorm, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sure Cam knows why we're here today." Gabbe's established voice nearly snarled in Cam's direction, her eyebrows raised in question. Everyone's eyes swung in Cam's direction – all with their own expression. Molly's holding a smug look, as if she had known the answer and was to do a sarcastic yawn. Arriane's narrowed and an angered look shone in them. Roland looked curious, but then again if he didn't exactly care. And then there was Daniel; Who had gotten to his feet and was now face to face with Cam, his gray eyes glistening with a dangerous look.

A sly smirk slid over Cam's lip as he leaned back against the wall Daniel had corned him against and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As you may or may not know, Lucifer has been walking the face of Earth for quite some time, and he has a plan." Cam looked at his watch, shaking his head before meeting eyes with Daniel. "I almost forgot, you're not aware of his plan going into effect already, _are_ you?" Cam taunts, smirking at him. Daniel's jaw clenched and his fingers stretch at his side.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember that fire Lucinda was in – The one that had killed that boyfriend her's? Lucifer's doing."

Daniel didn't know what he hadn't thought of this – Of course he would be trying to end Lucinda. But _why_? It's not as if it would stop the cycle – Would it?

"We're suppose to be in a truce." Daniel said, "Even if Lucifer isn't in that pact – You are. Unless you're back out -"

"I'm not, I'm just giving you a little heads up. His plan is still in the works, even _right now_."

And then there was a crash from the lower levels of the building, and a formal toned crackled through the speakers.

' _Alert. Alert. The fire alarm has been activated. Evacuate the building._ '

Daniel glances up at the ceiling and then glared back down at Cam. "Why is he trying to kill her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Cam held his smirk, but Daniel didn't have for Cam right now – Not when Lucinda may be dying. Daniel quickly stepped away from Cam and rushed out the door, jogging straight for the library. Smoke was pouring from the doors to the library, filling the hallway as students rushed out and towards the exit. He watched as Pennyweather and Sophia rushed out.

"Luce and Todd - They're still in there -"

That was all Daniel needed to hear. He quickly rushed past to two and into the smoke filled room. His eyes went across the room, hearing a series of coughing.

"We have to keep going!" He heard a voice call, but no response and then a shuffle of footsteps, a series of wheezing and coughing. Lucinda, it had been Lucinda's voice he had heard. Daniel moved quickly towards the back of the library, following the sounds of the continuous coughing and urging. He pushes through the doors that lead out to the hallway, looking around hastily before his eyes fell on Lucinda and Todd.

Through the smoke, he could see Todd heaving in smoke, his droopy eyes showing he was on the verge of passing out and Lucinda's head turned up towards something. . .

An Announcer that hovered over the two, and it made Daniel's heart fall and a feeling of unease fills him.

But, he didn't have time to worry about this right now.

Lucinda and Todd were here, and more than likely to die.

Daniel's wings unfurled behind him and grabbed the two, just as Luce shouted 'Run'. He didn't think twice about it, he didn't think about how Lucinda had obviously been staring at the Announcer, or how apparently Todd may have seen it as well. He had to save her, he had to get her away from here.

"What the Hell?"

And that made Daniel remember where he was, what was happening. He couldn't be here – He shouldn't be here with her. But, he continued to carry them to the door until he pushed through the door and dropped them both at the top of the steps that led down to the commons. Daniel hovered over them, his wings beating softly behind him as he looked down at the two, but he couldn't help but stare down at Lucinda with worry, with an ache in her his heart, his soul.

And then she looked up at him.

Daniel couldn't decide if she could see him fully with all this smoke, but was grateful that she couldn't. He shouldn't have come here – _She would've died if you hadn't_. He should have sent someone else – N _o one else would've been as quick, no one would've been able to find her as quick, you know that Daniel_.

Then he heard the whispers, the all-to-familiar warmth spread through him. His eyes wildly went down to Lucinda and then, he was blasted back against the wall, along with the other two.

"No!" Daniel cried out, quickly getting to his feet and pulling in his wings as he stumbled to Lucinda. "Luce?" He gasped out, feeling the cold ground and looking wildly around. Todd was at the bottom of the stairs, his body propped against the wall and a blank in his eyes, and then he saw Lucinda just a little ways from Todd, laying flat on her back. He stood up quickly and slowly picked up her body, holding her in his arms and stroking her hair from her face, wiping away the ash that dirtied her face.

Daniel couldn't pull his eyes away from her, he didn't want to let her go. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He wanted to kiss her then, he wanted to caress her and let her know she was safe with him. Daniel sighed and curled his lip in-between his teeth and looked back up at a paralyzed Todd.

"Todd?" Daniel slowly set Luce back on the ground and crawled to the boy, frowning as he realized that Todd wasn't passed out at Luce was – He was dead. Daniel slowly picked up the boy and hauled him over his shoulder and pulled Luce in his arms cradling her awkwardly. He had to take them back, it wouldn't be right to leave them here. He couldn't help but stare down at Lucinda as he walked toward the front of the lot.

"Stay with me. . ." Lucinda mumbled in her sleep, her head turning into Daniel's arm and her fingers curling into his shirt. A small, sad smile spreads over Daniel's lips and he nods.

"Forever." Daniel promised, and then looked ahead, seeing a cluster of people outside the building. He felt a yearning to take Lucinda away from this place, not only from him – But, this place in general. She didn't deserve this, she never did. She just wanted to be in love, she just wanted to be happy with him.

Daniel didn't realize that Randy was in front of him, a paramedic was taking Todd off his shoulder and another was trying to tear Lucinda from his hold.

"Daniel Grigori -"

"He's in shock, give him a moment." Gabbe said, coming around Randy and stepping towards Daniel, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Give her to the paramedic Daniel, she needs help." Gabbe whispered allow enough so that only Daniel could hear. He then realized he was staring Lucinda,, his arms locked around her in a secure cradle, but his eyes slowly pulling away and then he nodded quickly, allowing the paramedic to pull Lucinda from his arms. He felt suddenly cold, as if a part of him was torn from him – Because it was. Daniel wanted to be able to carry to the ambulance, to stroke her cheek and watch her wake up.

"Daniel Grigori, lets go." Randy was snapping her – Or his – fingers in front of his face. "Do you need an oxygen tank?" Daniel pulls his eyes from the ambulance as the door shut, blocking Lucinda from his sight, and looks towards Randy.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital, you all need a quick vital check up – Lets go." Randy turns and walked towards the small black bus, Daniel following slowly behind. But, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder when he reached the door to the bus and looked at the ambulance one last time

She wasn't gone. She was alive, well enough to have a beating heart, and that meant everything to Daniel right now. A weak smile tugged at the corner of Daniel's lip and he climbed into the bus.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel had sneaked out of the hospital with Gabbe after he was certain Lucinda had arrived and to avoid the 'vital check up', walking side-by-side as they went toward the back woods.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Gabbe placed a supporting hand on his upper rub, squeezing lightly. Daniel didn't respond, he has nothing to say, he didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel. "I'll take that as a no then." Gabbe sighed, letting her arm fall.

Daniel continued to walk with Gabbe in silence, his eyes staring ahead but stopping when they reached a small clearing.

And Daniel shattered like glass. He bit his lip hard to hold back his cries, his eyes screwing shut as he fell to his knees and put his head into his hands. "I can't take it, I can't it anymore," Daniel's broken voice sobbed into his hands as he hunched over, holding himself as he rocked back and forth on his knees before laying his head on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as they shot open. "I don't know what to do Gabbe, tell me what to do – _Please_."

Of course, Daniel knew she couldn't save him, she couldn't help as much as she tried. Only one person could drag Daniel out the hole he was buried in.

But, Lucinda couldn't.

She didn't know she had to.

Daniel did, Daniel knew everything, he remembered very death, every pain, every word that came from her mouth, her good and bad habits – He knew her better than the back of his hand. But, Lucinda would never know, not unless their curse was gone – Not unless she remembered. And remembering was the unknown key.

Gabbe kneels beside him, a sad sigh coming from her as she placed a hand on his back. "Daniel, you're hurting yourself more than you're hurting her." She whispered, "Do you think Lucinda would want this? Do you think when she made her decision, that this is what she wanted from you? To see you in this much pain, to see you slowly killing yourself?"

Daniel didn't respond, he had nothing to say to that. Because Gabbe was right, this wasn't Daniel nor Lucinda had intended for each other.

But, it was worth it.

All the sacrifices, all the pain, everything he had ever done for Lucinda – It was all worth it. Daniel sat up before rising on his feet and allowing his grand wings to unfurl behind, their pinions extending towards the sky briefly before Daniel shot up above the treeline and above the clouds. He found himself stopping as he reached just over the clouds, his eyes staring up at the dark, star lit sky.

"I'll find you, Lucinda – And until that day comes, I'll be searching. Always."


	11. Chapter 10 - Rude Awakening

_Thank you for the awesome reviews and messages for the last chapter, it means the world. I'm also very sorry for this late update. I'm going on a schedule now that I'm starting school again next week and I think it'll be the best thing. Every Friday I'll be updating Fallen in Grigori's POV, every Saturday I'm updating my new fanfic Broken Wings, and once month on the 8_ _th_ _I'll be updating The Past Lives._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 _ **x**_

 _Rude Awakening_

"How come never pink peonies? Or maybe red ones? You know – To spice things up a bit?" Arriane teases lightly to Daniel, who was sitting beside Lucinda's bed. He didn't know why he was in here, he shouldn't have been. She could wake up and see him here any moment now, with the wild white peonies in his hand. Daniel didn't bother replying to Arriane, she already knew the answer to that and he also knew she was playing around.

Daniel toys with the steams of the peonies, his gaze locked on Lucinda's resting face. He wanted to reach over and cradle her, to kiss her, and give her words of encouragement. But, Daniel wasn't even supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to be sitting here with flowers in his hands, expecting her to wake up.

"Are you going to explain to us what happened?" Roland asks from the other side of Lucinda's bed, slouching in his chair as he watched Daniel. Daniel hadn't gotten around to explaining what had happened yesterday evening, he was still semi-confused. Why would Lucifer be trying to mess with Lucinda now? How had Lucinda survived by Todd survived?

"I found them in the west hallway, they were heading for the stairwell to get out. . . When we got to the stairwell - I was just going to leave, but, an Announcer came, and exploded." Daniel curls his lips in between his teeth, watching Lucinda. "Todd broke his neck with the impact but. . Luce lived, somehow." Daniel's violet eyes were filled with wonder, curiosity as to how she had lived at all that night.

"I just saw Randy, you should probably get to the waiting room." Gabbe said, poking her head into the room and interrupting Daniel's thoughts.

"Alright. Roland?" Daniel stands up, glancing in his direction. "Come with me?" Daniel asks, which Roland nods and follows Daniel out to the hallway and then towards the waiting room. Neither of them uttered a word along the way or when they were sitting in the living room. Daniel drowned into the sounds of the hospital; The buzzing of pagers, the beeping of monitors, typing, erratic talking. . .

Erratic talking that spoke Lucinda's name.

"We thought Luce would be safe at Sword & Cross," A man asks, maybe about two sections away. Both Daniel and Roland look over their shoulders to see what was going on. Randy was standing in front of a middle-aged couple.

"We assure you she's safe at Sword & Cross, a fuse in the light fixtures in the library must have blown or. . . "

"Are you suggesting my daughter started the fire?" The woman asks, her pale eyes narrowing at Randy.

"She has a track record, it's best if we ask her first. A boy she was found with was dead on the scene, they're examining to see the cause right now. The police are here to question her, and they'd like to ask you some questions as well." Randy spoke professionally, but it still sounds as if he was a bit nervous. Daniel had the urge to stand and defend Lucinda, to tell them what had really happened – But, he couldn't. Randy and Luce's parents had at it for a few minutes before they finally came into an agreement to talk to the police and to have Luce talk to them as well.

"Daniel?" Gabbe's voice startles him, making him turn back to her. She had sat herself beside Daniel, her hand clasping Daniel's knee in encouragement. "She's doing okay, she hasn't woke up yet." She tells Daniel, who sighs of relief at that news and sank back into his seat. He hadn't even realize that he had been stressing over Luce, but he was – As usual. His mind wanders to Todd, who had died all because of The Announcer, all because of Lucifer. His eyes went around the waiting room to find a couple crying, being talked to by two men who were in police uniform. It was obvious they were Todd's parents, they were the right age and Daniel hadn't heard anything about any other deaths that needed a police investigation this afternoon.

"That boy didn't deserve to die," Daniel suddenly broke out, taking a pause as he thought for a moment. "We should do _something_." Daniel says and turns to Gabbe, who nods in agreement.

"I'll talk to Randy later about doing a memorial service." Gabbe says, rubbing Daniel's knee. Daniel gives her a small smile and looks away from her, glancing over his shoulder at Lucinda's parents, who were now alone and congregating quietly.

"I'm going to talk to her parents," Gabbe tells him, but Daniel only nods, watching her stand and walk around the row of chairs over to Lucinda's parents. Daniel didn't bother listening in, he didn't want to. His thoughts drowned out the bustling of the hospital, his head settling into his hands, feeling the wet stems against his lips.

He was supposed to be calling it off, not sitting in the waiting room with flowers waiting for her to wake up. He was tired, he was tired of watching her die, tired of her not getting the life she deserved. The time at the frozen lake was the one that made Daniel realize what was happening. She was leaving behind a family, friends, a life – All because of him. She was going to go to college, she had two brothers and perfect parents that loved her more than anything, and he took her from them, he took her from the most normal life she had ever had.

A thought then came to mind and made him glance up from his hands, looking around until his eyes met with a sign that pointed in the directions of different wards. Daniel then rose to his feet, pedals from the white wild peonies falling on the seat behind him as he went to approach the sign. His eyes scanned over the directions before finding the one he wanted to see and turning down the hall.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"Any of them yours, kid?" A deep, croaky voice asks Daniel, who was leaning on the other side of the hallway, his eyes locked on the glass that opened up the baby ward. Daniel blinks, looking at the aged man who was now standing beside him.

"No," Daniel shook his head, looking back at the glass. It wasn't that Daniel wished he could be a father, but it was the fact that Lucinda could never be a mother because of him that haunted him. Daniel sighs, shaking his head and running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"You want a kid or somethin'? Girlfriend don't want one? Not into women?" The old man probes, but in a gentle and joking way that puts a small smile on Daniel's face and makes him chuckle softly.

"No, no – Nothing like that." Daniel shakes his head. "It's hard to explain really." He shrugs, toying with the stem of the flowers in his hands.

"You seem awfully young to be looking as sad as you do, kid." The man said, clasping Daniel's shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Daniel shakes his head, sighing. Daniel wasn't the type of person to give his story off to a stranger, in fact – To tell anyone anything. He was a quiet person, he kept himself and kept his problems to himself unless he need to say something, he never asks for help when he needed it, he was just someone who wanted to do it on his own. The old man obviously noticed that Daniel wasn't going to talk anytime soon so his hand fell and he nodded.

"Suffer in silence type, eh?"

"Something like that." Daniel mumbles and glanced at the clock that was ticking over the window. "I need to go check on someone," Daniel says, standing upright but pausing, "Thanks for the small talk." He glances at the old man once more before starting down the hallway, switching the peonies around in his hands. He had to see Lucinda now, he wanted to know how she was feeling, was she awake, has she left? Daniel's mind filled with questions, but one shouted in want. He had to see Lucinda, there was nothing else, he needed to see her.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel turns down the corridor and slows until he halts in his tracks. The door to Lucinda's room was halfway open, exposing Arriane who was perched on the bed beside her, twirling a cup in her hand. He could also see the subtle movements on the hospital bed. She was awake. Daniel suddenly felt the pull that dragged his feet in the direction of the door, but stopping himself from walking in and pausing to hear the conversation inside.

"Fine, just still recovering, I guess." It was Luce's voice that first filled Daniel's ears, making him sigh with relief.

"When we heard about what happened, we sweet-talked Randy into letting us come visit, we didn't want you to wake up alone." Gabbe then returns, making Daniel smile. Gabbe and Luce were close in their past lives, nearly inseparable. It made a warm feeling spread through him knowing that Lucinda was apparently getting close to Gabbe now. Daniel sighs, raising his closed fist up to the door, hesitating before slowly knocking once. He heard a shuffle from inside and footsteps to the door, making Daniel step back so whoever was coming could come out. Gabbe emerged from her room and slipped out into the hallway.

"How is she?" Daniel whispers, his eyes looking over Gabbe's head, in hopes to maybe see her, but only seeing Arriane's head.

"She's alright, I told her about the memorial and everything – She's taking it well." Gabbe whispers back, "She actually-" Gabbe starts but was cut off by a snarl.

"What is all this congregating?" Randy steps up to Daniel and Gabbe. "Whoever talked me into letting you hooligans tag long gets a detention." Daniel began to raise his flowers, to explain that he had been giving to Lucinda. "And no, Grigori, I will not accept flowers as bribe. All of you, get in the minivan."

"No, I – _We_ just got these for Luce, we were going to give them to her," Daniel says finally, Randy raises his eyebrows in suspicion but taking the flowers from Daniel's hand. "Fine, then I'll give her the message, get in the van." Randy pushes passed the two and into the room – But Daniel made no move to leave, as Lucinda's sweet face came into his view. He leans back against the doorway, his eyes filling with concern as he went over her frame, trying to see how she was some how. She had a bruise along her baring arm, a few scuff marks on her face along with a few bandages. And then their eyes locked. Daniel couldn't help but give her a small smile as he felt his heart swell, brushing his hair from his eyes to see her fully. Her hazel eyes bored into Daniel's, the gaze unbreaking it seemed.

Then the guilt seeped in. It was Daniel's fault she was in here – At least some of it, and It pained him. She didn't deserve this, she didn't belong here, she didn't belong in Sword & Cross, she didn't deserve the pain she was enduring because of his choice. (Though Lucinda had also chosen the same choice with Daniel)

Randy busts through the door, ushering all four of them away, but not before Daniel could raise his hand and mouth a quick 'I'm sorry' towards Lucinda, who was still staring. A part of Daniel wanted to also add 'I love you', but he couldn't find himself to do it – He was already in too deep. He wasn't supposed to be here anymore, he should have just left without saying anything at all. Her seeing him along made things worse.

Daniel turned his head back to the group and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked behind them, but he couldn't help but glance once more over his shoulder. Then, Sophia Bliss and the two officers he had seen talking to Todd's parents came into view, forcing Daniel to stop in his tracks. A part of him was angered, angered that they had thought now would be the best time to question a girl who had clearly just been through trauma, and another part was guilty – Guilty that he could have easily done something, he could have even said that he was the one who did it.

"Dani, come on." Roland tugs on Daniel's elbow, pulling him along with the group that had also stopped a few feet ahead when Daniel had. "There is nothing we can do," He whispers. Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, nodding slowly and turning his heel and walking back with the group. He didn't respond to Roland, there was nothing to be said – That, and Daniel didn't want to talk at all.

He just wanted to be with Lucinda right now, he wanted to be the one holding her hand and patting it, giving her soft words of encouragement, caring for her – And he couldn't do that.


	12. Chapter 11 - Into Dust

_Be sure to let me know what you think and review! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 11_

 _ **x**_

 _Into Dust_

Daniel never fully understood why people wore black to funerals, memorials, or even an anniversary to someone's death, until today. It matches how everyone felt inside, cold and dark – Even if you didn't know who had died, you felt the loneliness. Perhaps that's why everyone feels a bit lonely sometimes, perhaps that person they had bumped into at the gas station got into a car accident just down the highway twenty minutes later, or that person you sat next to on the bus was just murdered. You no longer felt their presence.

Daniel was outside with the rest of the group and a few staff members, organizing the memorial. He was arranging chairs with Gabbe, neither of them saying anything. A bleak mood had settled across everyone at Sword & Cross, hardly leaving any room for a little light. Daniel hardly found himself talking over the course of the last couple days, only submerged into his own depression and helping Gabbe organize the memorial service for Todd – Whose death made Daniel feel like it was his fault.

"That's the last of them," Gabbe finally spoke as she and Daniel positioned the last row of chairs, both looking at each other. Daniel's gray eyes held a somber look, not speaking at all as his eyes spoke a thousand words. Gabbe sighed and approached Daniel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Daniel – You couldn't have stopped it." Gabbe says, her thumb rubbing small circles on his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go find the others." Gabbe's hand fell from Daniel's shoulder and she spun on her heel and started in the direction of where the tables were set up. Daniel didn't move from his spot, only kicking the ground and pushing his hands into his pockets.

Daniel tried to think back to the last time he had seen Lucinda. The longing to see her grew almost hourly these last two days, she only appeared in his nightmares or thoughts. He tried to think back to the last time he had seen her hazel eyes in person. The only thing he could come up with was when she was in the hospital. He remembered her stressed eyes and her scuffed face, the longing to hold her and sit beside her, to tell her she was alright now – That she was safe. But, would she ever be with him around? He didn't know anymore.

Daniel finally sighed and looked up, slowly following behind Gabbe who was at least three yards ahead of him. Daniel's blond hair fell into his somber gray eyes, his head hanging again once he got to the table, leaning against it.

"Talk about a tough crowd," Someone boomed, making Daniel peek up through his hair to see who it was. Cam's bright emerald green eyes stung Daniel like a bullet, his anger starting to boil, his wings urging to break free. Daniel's head shot up and his hands slipped from his pockets and bundled into fist at his side as he marched over to Cam. Cam watched Daniel, his eyebrows raised at Daniel's angered stance. Daniel's hands flung up to Cam's neck as he approached him and his nails dug into Cam's flesh, growling out,

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Daniel's gray eyes were ignited with such fury it was almost as if there was a blaze burning in them. "She almost died, a boy died because you wanted to fuck around and not tell anyone."

"Daniel, Daniel stop-" Gabbe rushed over, peeling Daniel's hands off Cam's neck and pushed him away. "While he may have been able to prevent this mess – It's done now, and right now we're mourning the death of a boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Gabbe held both of Daniel's shoulders, looking up at him while Daniel continued to look at Cam. "Look at me Daniel,"

Daniel's eyes stayed on Cam, a dangerous look still set in them until he sighed and slowly looked down at Gabbe, whose eyes held a sadden look. "What would Luce think if you started a petty fight over something you couldn't stop?"

The mention of Luce was Daniel's breaking point, causing pain and horror to flash across his face. Gabbe was right, Luce would think lowly of it – At least Lucinda would. His gray eyes fell along with his shoulder, his fighting stance easing.

Then, he felt her presence. It was like a breeze that bristled down his spine, his gray eyes brightening with violet, and finally, warmth spread through him. He turned, looking for her until he finally caught her. Her hazel eyes held a look of anxiety, looking around the group as she hugged herself. She wore a torso hugging black dress that furled out just below waist. Daniel wanted to be the one to go and comfort her, to hold her hand. He knew that people were probably spreading rumors, they were probably looking at her wrong - And it angered him that he couldn't help her.

"Come on, lets go sit down." Gabbe ushered him toward the rows of chairs as Randy ordered the students in order by last name. Daniel and Gabbe sat side-by-side, her hand falling from his shoulders and folder on her lap. Daniel didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see Luce in the crowd, to see if she was looking him – He knew she would be anyways – he didn't care anymore, at least not in this moment. His heart went out to Todd's parents, who were probably mourning him at his funeral right now, to Luce, who had probably believed the death was her fault.

What was he even doing here, he questioned? He could have easily skipped the event. Daniel didn't want to see the sadden faces, the broken souls, the heart ache, and he didn't want the constant reminder that he could have easily prevented this all if he had just been a bit quicker.

Daniel felt as if this entire memorial was a joke anyways, even the minster didn't seem at least partly mournful. There were only a couple people who were crying, but then all of the other kids were just keeping their heads hung, eyes closed, and their hands closed. The minister was hardly using the correct line in Genesis for this, in fact – He shouldn't have been using Genesis. John 14:27 or Psalm 46:1-10 should have been used to mourn the innocent boy's lost – Not some line from Genesis that stated your pretty much going back into the ground when you die.

Then, the minster's bible shut and Randy dismissed everyone and explained that there was food on the tables. Daniel slowly rises to his feet, his hands falling to his sides as he walked with Gabbe, but casts a quick glance over his shoulder to find Luce. The urge to see her, to check on her grew. It was easy for Daniel to spot her in the crowd, she was the one that glowed among them all.

And there was Cam, who had his arm wrapped around his waist and his face far to close too her's. Heat surged through Daniel, his eyebrows furrowing with anger as he whipped his head away from the scene and quickly grabbed Gabbe's arm and tugged her along side. "I need to ask you something," Daniel whispered quickly into her ear and pulled her away from the crowd.

 _How dare he!_ Was the first thought that shouts in Daniel's mind, _After he almost killed her!_ Anger boiled and the feathers of his wings brushed against his soft shirt in urge to break free – But, he tenses his shoulders and coils his wings back into their muscles, securing them from breaking free.

Daniel releases her arm and Gabbe turns to him, raising her eyebrows. "You know, you don't have to drag me around." Gabbe remarks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Daniel sighed, looking quickly over his shoulder before looking back at Gabbe.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush, are you alright?" Daniel asks sincerely, forcing a small smile. Gabbe chuckles and places both hands on Daniel's upper arm. "I'm joking, relax. What is it?"

Daniel glances anxiously over his shoulder again, as if to check that she was still there. She was, still with Cam – but she had a look on her face. . . Disappointment, maybe? Daniel sighed and looked back at Gabbe.

"Could. . .You try to get Cam away from Luce?" Daniel whispers, his eyes leveled with Gabbe. She sighs, glancing over Daniel's shoulder before looking back at him, giving a slow nod. "Alright,"

Daniel watches as Gabbe grabs a cupcake from the table and then heads stealthily towards the two as they enveloped into a hug. He wanted to hear what they were saying but could barely make out words, until Luce departed from the two and started for the punch table. He took no time getting to her, his hand coming up to grab her's but stopping midway and only pressing his thumb light against her wrist as he bent down to whisper, "You want to get out of here?"

Luce's eyes met with his, as if she was expecting someone else – But a thankfulness grew in her eyes as she nodded almost eagerly. Daniel could feel her hand slipping into her's, a warmth spreading through them – A warmth that Daniel had been longing for, a warmth that he shouldn't be longing for.

" _Please._ "

Daniel's fingers intertwine with her's as they walk away from the reception and to the cemetery. Daniel had barely any idea what he was doing, or what they were going to do. Just have a little chit-chat? He highly doubt it. He found his thoughts slowly lingering back to the idea of her and Cam, causing him to frown and drop her hand, taking a few steps forward and running his fingers through his hair.

"You and Cam," He started, not looking at her for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say. "You spend a lot of time together?"

This was a question that had been nagging at him for the past couple days without seeing her nor Cam – Could they be together? The thought almost made Daniel cringe – But, it. . . Was almost relieving. It shouldn't be, not with the circumstances that he almost caused Luce to die. Maybe it was more the idea that she could get her chance at a life without him. Maybe that could be with Cam – Maybe not, but the fact she could be with someone else was a slightly comforting thought.

Yet a cold thought that made Daniel's heart ache. Could he watch her have a life without him? To break the curse for her?

Of course he would.

"Sounds like you're not very fond of that idea." Luce broken Daniel's thoughts, making him look at her. Daniel shook his head, sighing.

"He's not-" Daniel paused, glancing overhead – Checking for the clear sky. "He's not good enough for you."

That's more like it.

Cam _wasn't_ good enough for her, he tried to kill her, he was rotten, he tried to hurt her. He was the last person could ever deserve Luce, to even get an ounce of her love.

"Well, then. . . Who is?" She asked, her voice quiet and curious.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh, his head tilting back a bit and his hands placing on his hips. Who was good enough? Was he even good enough for Luce?

"I don't know, that's a terrific question." Daniel held his slight smile as he gazed at her. . . Luce sighed a bit,stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"It's not like it's _that_ hard," She mumbles. "To be good enough for _me_."

Daniel felt his heart swell at those words, his hands dropping from his hips and his smile fading. "Yes," He whispered. "Yes, it is." Daniel rubbed his forehead as his head began to pound. It hurt to hurt to hear those words come from her, it was everything to be good enough for her – It was everything just to be with her.

"What happened to your forehead?" Her voice caught his attention, forcing him to look up. Her hand was reaching for him, her eyes hopeful. Daniel quickly pushed her hand away, letting his hand from his forehead to drop. Daniel wanted to tell her it wasn't her business and that is didn't matter, but he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to her and came up with a lam excuse,

"I don't know," Daniel spoke curtly, his eyes darting away from her's. "I don't know where it came from." Thing was, she probably knew where it came from – But he couldn't jog her memory, he couldn't bring her that much closer without setting off a bomb. But, then a shuffle behind them made both of them to spin to see who it was.

"I told you, I haven't seen her," Molly spoke, shrugging off Cam's hand as he followed her.

Daniel's wing tip once again brushed against his shirt, but he throws one glance at Luce and quickly led on. "Lets go,"

He could feel her anxiety, he could see it. It was obvious she wasn't too comfortable with Cam, if she was, would she had gone with him?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder, and just at the top of the hill he could see Molly and Cam both watching them go. Cam's arms folded over his chest and a deathly glare, while Molly rolled her eyes and waved it off. Daniel looked away, his eyes falling on Luce, whose head hung and allowed her hair to cascade around her. He felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. Daniel slowed slightly, so that he now at her side, their pace the same, their steps the same length. Daniel found himself gazing at Luce, his hands pushing into his pocket to keep them contained.

It was when Daniel finally saw the dense forest from the corner of his eyes that he looked away from Luce and sighed softly before saying,

"If you come to place more than once with the same person, I guess it isn't yours alone anymore." Daniel could guess that Luce would be smiling at his words, she always smiled when he told her that she was the only one.

And it would continue to stay that way.

The two hiked towards the opening, light peeking through the leafs of the trees above, and shined on them both, giving their skin a almost radiant glow – But, maybe even without the sun, their bodies glowed, their souls were one in the quiet forest, no distractions, no harm, just Luce and Daniel. Daniel felt more at ease than he had in the past weeks, the electricity between them that he longed for.

He had a guilty feeling sunk into his gut as he neared the lake, remembrance of their last time here. Daniel wished he could have stayed that day, to swim with her as they always did in their lives before. He loved the way she would move gracefully against the water, as if she had her wings. They were the closest when they swam.

They finally reached the lake, the sun now raining down on the lake, causing the dark lake to glisten under the sun's rays. Daniel slowly parted away from Luce, but only leaned against the marigold tree and glanced towards the lake then back at Luce. A part of him wanted to strip with Luce as they had many times before and swim, to be able to have that one of each other again. His eyes lingered as they checked her attire, but took more than that in. She wasn't as she was only minutes ago at the memorial, no. . . She had a relaxed posture, the stress that had been severe and all-to noticeable had faded, and it made him at ease as well. Maybe it was the fact that they were together, alone once again. Rather than being followed as they had been many lifetimes before. It wasn't that Daniel found displeasure in those lives – He loved each life, of course – but he couldn't say that they were among his favorites.

Luce slowly approached Daniel and stood only a couple feet away, her black hair fell down her back now, her vibrant hazel eyes looked up at the marigold tree's flower as they held a glimmer of curiosity. Daniel could watch her like this all day, the wonder in her eyes, giving no clue that she knew Daniel was there until she glance down in some surprise, a gentle blush would bloom over her cheek and she'd dart her eyes away. Just as she always did.

"We're not exactly dressed for a swim this time," Daniel finally spoke, two of his fingers making a gesture to her dress. It was a fact, no doubt, and he'd hate to ruin such a lovely dress that fits her so beautifully. Luce glanced down at her dress, her fingers picked at the delicate lace of the black dress and nodded slowly, but looked up at Daniel and gave a proposition,

"Maybe we could just stick our feet in?" It was an offer Daniel couldn't resist, but being the curt person he had been most of the day, his hand made another gesture but this time toward the steep path that led down to the lake. He stood right back up, his eyes locked on Luce as he followed her down the path. Daniel knew he didn't just bring her here to skim their toes across the water and talk as if nothing had ever happened, he had to be serious, they had serious issues and he was still trying to keep his plan as intact as he could – Though he had probably already screwed everything up, just as he had in Helston, just as he had in Milan – But there had been a bit quicker, a bit more careful. . .Though she had still figured out where Daniel was, as usual.

Then, a question popped into Daniel's mind, one he couldn't resist asking as they settled on the gravels along the beach; Luce toed off her flats and skimmed her feet over the lily pads while Daniel criss-crossed his legs and plucked a piece of the long grass, twirling it around his finger as he kept his eyes away from Luce as he said, "You ever think of getting out of here-" but before Daniel could finish his entire statement, Luce groaned and leaned her head back. "All the time,"

Daniel shook his head and sighed, "No, I mean – Have you really considered going somewhere else? Asking your parents for a transfer? It's just. . . Sword & Cross doesn't seem like the best fit for you." That was a way of putting it – In fact, any type of reform school wasn't the fit for Luce, she didn't need it, she didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault that her boyfriend died.

Daniel's heart sunk at those words together 'her boyfriend'. It was only another example of another life that she could had if he had been more careful, he had paid closer attention. . .

Luce cleared her throat, a insulted tone in her voice as she replied, "I can't afford the luxury of seriously considering someplace else. Sword & Cross is -" She pauses, thinking for a moment, "pretty much a last-ditch effort for me."

"Come on," Daniel urged on, his gray eyes watched her, a small shake to his head.

"You wouldn't know-"

 _Oh, what you don't know._ "I would," Daniel sighed. "There's always another stop, Luce."

"That's very prophetic, Daniel, but ig you're so interested in getting rid of me, what are we doing? No one asked you to drag me out here with you."

Daniel then thought of The Roll-Call, the choice that had changed everything. He had never asked Luce to join him, but she came. She held his hand as she pronounced her love to not only The Throne, but her once lover, Lucifer.

That wasn't was she was talking about.

"No," Daniel spoke quickly, erasing the burning image from his mind. "You're right. I meant that you're not like people here. There's got to be a better place for _you_." Daniel then locked gazes with Luce again and watched her intensely. Luce's eyebrows furrowed, and she her breath began to quicken, as if her heart pace had picked up.

"When I came here," she began, "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about my past, or what I'd done to land myself at this place."

Daniel almost groaned, but instead dropped his head into his hands and heaved. "What I'm talking about had nothing to do with what happened with that guy-"

"You know about them?" Of course she didn't know I knew, "Whatever Molly told you. . ."

Daniel quickly shot his head up and shook his head, his hands came down and grabbing her's as his eyes relocked with her's. "Listen, what I'm saying, it had nothing to do with _that_ part of your past." _It has to do with our past,_ he wanted to tell her, _it has to deal with our curse – The curse that_ can _break_.

Or at least he thought it would.

"Then does it have to do with Todd?"

Daniel shook his head again, his hands never leavings her's. "It had to do with this place. It has to do with things. . . ." Daniel trailed off, throwing a glance upward toward the sky as he felt an uneasiness fill his gut. A clear sky, nothing. But, Luce's words quickly gained his attention, making his head snap down to her.

"Maybe it has to do with the weird black shadows I saw the night Todd died?" Luce's voice was quiet and confessional, as if she had been aching to tell someone for so long. But, it wasn't that part he was worried about, it was the fact that she saw the shadows – The Announcers. Daniel paused for a moment.

"What did you say?" Daniel said it cautiously, slowly, scared of what it could trigger. Luce shrugged, obviously trying to downplay what she had just said. Had she seen the Announcers that day in religion class? How long had she been seeing them?

"Oh, you know, once a day or so, I get these _visits_ from these dark things I call shadows."

"Don't play cute." Daniel's eyebrows narrowed slightly in frustration. She had done this plenty of times before, acting nonchalant for big things – But this was bigger than those times, no, this meant something _big_. Daniel's gray eyes with their growing violet speckles soften, his head nodded ad encouraged her to continue – He had to hear more, he had to know if she was closer now. . .

It was obvious that Luce was nervous about telling Daniel, the way she hesitated and her eyes frequently darted away from his. Daniel had the urge to pull on her chin and make her look at him, but he knew it would create tension – That was the last thing he wanted. Though it was already there.

"It's gone on for the last twelve years," Luce finally spoke, a shudder shook through her. Daniel's eyes never left her, he only leaned forward, curiosity peeking on his face. "It used to be just at night, when I was near water or trees, but now. . . " Daniel could feel her tremble in his hands, guilt spread through him as he wished he could have pulled her closer, but he couldn't find himself to do it – He was still working through this new information. "It's practically nonstop."

"What do they do?" Daniel croaked, the blood from his face drained, leaving Daniel with a stunned and pale complexion.

Was this really happening?

"Usually, they start out by hovering right about here." Her hand released Daniel's and reached around, her fingertips brushed against the back of his neck. Daniel wanted to twitch, he wanted to gasp, he wanted to kiss her – He didn't know what to do. How could she had been seeing the Announcers, experiencing them like this? His body muscles tightened and he didn't dare to move as Luce continued her demonstration.

"Then sometimes they get really bold," Luce shifted to her knees, her other hand slipped from his hand and both of them press lightly on his chest. Daniel felt his skin warm at her touch, an urge to take her and kiss her coursed through him, which burned his lips. "And they shove right up against me." Daniel could see her lip quiver, but not of need – Out of anxiety, or perhaps sadness. He couldn't make out the emotion that was buried in her eyes. The only thing that was mainly on his mind, was trying to understand how she was seeing the Announcers.

"Recently, they don't seem satisfied until they've taken someone's life and knocked me flat on my back." Luce's voice had dropped almost lower than a whisper and she then gave Daniel a push. It was obvious that it was intentionally meant to knock on his back, but Daniel was so light headed with this new information, that he fell back, Luce coming with him, laying on top of me. Daniel's eyes locked back on her's, wide and trying to search for more information.

Daniel was scared and shocked, unsure what exactly to do. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to cry now – He didn't realize he was waiting for this until now. Daniel's fingers buried into the pebbles, distracting them from Luce, who was still staring down at Daniel with a look that she, herself, was unsure.

"You really see them?" Daniel let his thoughts speak, even his typically demanding self-conscious didn't know what to say.

"Yes," She whispered, regret peeking in her eyes. "Let me guess, now you're certain I need a transfer. To a psychiatric ward."

Daniel wanted to tell her otherwise, but he quickly wiggled from beneath her and stood up, running his fingers through his hair as he looked back toward the sky that was still empty. "This has never happened before," Daniel whispered finally, mostly talking to himself. His hand came to his mouth, biting his knuckles slightly. How was it possible? For Luce to suddenly be able to see the Announcers that had been the symbol of her death. . .

He heard a rustle behind him as Luce spoke, "What never happened? Before what?"

Daniel felt a surge of emotion that made his heart pound against his chest. He spun around and cupped her face in his hands, their faces only inches apart. Daniel could feel her breath, almost taste it. But, then his all-to-annoying self-conscious came to life.

 _She may be remembering, but you may ruin your chance if you screw up now_.

Daniel jerked away, his arms stiffened at his sides as his breathes quicken. "Tell me again what you saw." Daniel quickly spoke. He watched her eyes dart away to the lake, sighing and shaking her head.

"It may surprise you to know this, but it's no thrill for me to sit here and talk about how thoroughly insane I am." Her tone gave an 'at least not to you' sort of add-on, her eyes still not on Daniel as he stared at her, at lost with words.

Daniel stared at her, his heart nearly stopping at her words. She wasn't insane, and he couldn't tell her. He knew she had to learn for her own and it guilt-tripped him constantly. She was here, alone now, though he was here. Daniel's heart ached and he found himself stepping back forward to Luce, his head leaning down until their gazes were aligned and he could once again taste her breath. He wanted badly to kiss her, to tell to her she wasn't alone, that he'd be there for her, that he'd save her from the maze she found herself in.

Daniel's eyes closed and his lips parted, prepared to mold their lips together once again, to be able to finally have her again.

 _For a few minutes_.

Daniel's eyes snapped open, looking down at Luce, who's eyes were also closed and her luscious pink lips were parted and waiting for their kiss. Daniel couldn't do it, he couldn't continue, he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't make the risk.

Daniel's aching wings sprung free and with one swish push, he rocketed into the air, leaving Luce below. Daniel hadn't realized that tears had sprung free when he had stopped their kiss, he hadn't even realized that he had missed her that much though she had been with him for nearly the entire day. Or perhaps it was the joy of knowing they could finally have a chance.

First, he had to find Gabbe.


	13. Chapter 12 - Touched at the Roots

_Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter, I'm really excited for the next chapter, as it being one of my favorite scenes from the first novel. Be sure to let me know what you think! And I'm sorry I had to post it on Saturday, I ended up falling to sleep during the editing process._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Twelve_

 _ **x**_

 _Touched At The Roots_

A gloominess settled over Daniel when he realized it was Parent's Day at Sword & Cross. The thought of all the families he had torn apart by being with Luce made him shudder. He also thought of his own family that he been torn into separation by an ignorant war. They shouldn't had been forced to choose – Of course he would've chose love, it was the _right_ choice. It was the choice worth fighting for.

He had talked to Gabbe after freeing himself from Luce at the lake, he remembered his frantic heartbeat that made him pant and his head rushing – Daniel still couldn't believe what he heard.

"She. . . Sees the announcers, then?" Gabbe sat on his bed, a confused look resided on her face. Daniel nodded, putting his hands on his knees as he bent over and gasped for air – Had he been holding his breath all that time? Daniel only nodded, looking up at her. His eyes shined the brightest shade of violet, it was illuminating. Daniel then stumbled forward and grabbed Gabbe's shoulders, his violet eyes wide.

"I don't know what this means, Gabbe – Please, I need to find something out, help me." Daniel pleaded, tears welling into his eyes. Gabbe frowned, her hands came up and grabbed Daniel's elbows.

"I'll do whatever I can, Daniel."

Daniel hadn't seen Gabbe since that night, no clue to where she could have gone. He knew Gabbe would take it seriously, especially if it meant not only getting Daniel's love back, but also her sister, and resolving the curse that had taken over them.

Daniel was with Arriane and Roland in the cemetery. He was oddly perched on a tombstone, watching Arriane throw Skittles at Roland while popping some in her mouth every now and then. The sun had just began to rise over the horizon, sunlight peeked through the cloud cover above.

"So, tell me Daniel – Where did you and Luce disappear to yesterday?" Arriane asked, her eyebrows raised in questioning. Roland nodded as he looked at Daniel as well for an answer, eating on of the Skittles that he had caught when Arriane had been throwing them at him. Daniel didn't move or even make a suggestion he was going to speak at all. The mention of Luce only made him long for her more. Daniel hung his head, his blond hair falling and hiding his mournful eyes.

Daniel didn't fear the lost when Luce was around, at least not as much. He forgot that he had to push her away at times, he forgot the pain of their curse. . . When he was with her, just her – He was happy, he had the tiniest bit of joy. It was when she was gone that made it worse. He knew the curse was there, he knew she was gone, he knew he wouldn't be able to wake up that morning and see her face. She only stood as an imposter in his twisting nightmares.

Daniel looked up finally to Roland and Arriane, his eyes wet and wide with fear and pain. The two frowned as they stopped playing around, their attention turned to Daniel.

"She. . . Told me she saw the Announcers." Daniel croaked and turned away, his eyes stared out into the void. He didn't bother to see their reaction, or even listen to them, as he drowned them out and closed his eyes. Daniel didn't want to be there, he wanted to be with his love, he wanted their curse to be over, he wanted them – He wanted something more. He didn't care for the risk in line, he didn't care if he had to take his life for the curse to ridden from them.

Then, the feeling of loneliness to sunk into Daniel. Was it really that bad? He felt empty without Luce at his side, he ached for that wholeness he felt at the lake with her, he longed to feel her presence once more. Daniel almost wanted to reach to feel his heart, to assure it was still there because all he could feel now was this twisting black hole that caused an uneasy sensation.

"Do you think. . .Possibly. . . " Arriane trailed off, but Daniel quickly caught on to what she tried to say. Daniel looked beneath his lashes and nodded slowly.

"Maybe," Daniel whispered, unsure. "I don't know though, but. .. I hope it means something." Daniel sighed and shook his head. His fingers ran through his tousled hair and stood to his feet. "They're taking over the cemetery for the day, we better get going." Daniel murmured, but honestly – He wished he'd just stay and join in on 'Parents Day'. He knew Luce would be here with her own parents, and he didn't want to interrupt that – It wouldn't be fair to them. Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered from the two and out of the cemetery.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

It was around mid-day when Gabbe informed Daniel that she had seen Cam with an unknown visitor. Daniel had a good feeling who it was.

Daniel walked ahead of Gabbe, the tip of his wings bristled against his sweater as he moved his way through the crowd and toward the woods. He didn't bother to see if Luce had happened to be in the crowd – It was her safety he was concerned about. The two weaved their way through the overgrown forest before finding Cam and the visitor. Cam immediately turned toward the two, a small smirk slid over his lips as his arms crossed over his chest. The mysterious figure beside him, who was in a fitted black suit and far too large gold watch shined on his wrist, then he met his piercing blue eyes. Lucifer.

Daniel couldn't help it now; His grand white wings burst behind him, hovering over the ground now and looking down at the two. Lucifer chortled as he shook his head, running his fingers through his amber hair.

"Hello, _brother_." Lucifer nearly taunted, his icy blue eyes narrowed in a playful yet mocking manner.

"What an insulting term to use," Daniel jeered, a dark glare aimed at the two. "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, "Am I always assumed to be plotting something, brother?" Lucifer yet again used that term, a smirk settled on his face.

"You generally are." Daniel snapped, his fingers extended and then curled into a fist. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and crossed his hands behind his back.

"You won't do anything, Daniel."

"Then you lack competence – I'm more than capable of doing plenty." Daniel sneered, his jaw locked, and his gray eyes never left their ever-standing glare. Cam then hovered with Daniel, face-to-face. Cam's golden wings were a bit smaller than Daniel, but still held enough power and strength as Daniel's.

"What do you want, Daniel?" Cam's green eyes squinted. "Missing your Lucey?"

Daniel's face twitched and he slowly landed on the ground, his eyes still locked on Cam. "You're not worth a petty fight," Daniel grumbled and drew his wings and then turned his back to them, Gabbe followed suit.

"Why do you do this, Daniel?" Lucifer questioned, which forced Daniel to stop in his tracks. "Why not just pick a side? Seven thousand years, really?"

Daniel stared at the dark trail before he slowly turned to Lucifer, a blank expression fell upon his face. "Because, we chose each other."

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, as if he was waiting for more. Daniel stretched his fingers again and sighed.

"Because Lucinda showed me more, she made me feel more than I ever had." Daniel whispered and cast a look at Cam, who was now wore a neutral look and stood beside Lucifer. Daniel turned his heel and walked along side Gabbe as they left Lucifer and Cam behind.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

"I couldn't find anything out," Gabbe finally spoke as they reenter his dorm, a somber sigh escaped from Daniel's lips and he sat on his bed, running both hands through his hair.

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Daniel muttered, "It won't end."

Daniel had gone from optimistic to pessimistic in no less than an hour. He couldn't bear to put his hopes up again – He had done it too many times before. It was better if he could just stick to his plan rather than continue to seek out Luce. How many times would Luce have to die for him to realize that he had to give a chance? He screwed up, each time. He tried to leave in Helston, but not before she took notice, not before she fell more in love with him. He had hoped their previous life would end the curse, the way things had been lasting. . .

Daniel couldn't help but feel tired now. He was tired of the ache in his soul, tired of chasing for something that may never happen again. Daniel wanted to go back, to choose a side and get it over with. But, he knew he could never do that. He knew he'd never be able to back from his choice, even if he did get a do over. He loved Lucinda, he loved her more than life itself. She had showed him a life outside of the walls, there was nothing more for Daniel. There was only his love for her.

"I'll keep looking, why don't you go take a walk? Stop moping," Gabbe said as she rustled Daniel's hair and left the room, the sound of the lock setting in place being her dismal. A walk, that sounded good enough.

Daniel walked around the crowds of students and parents, his eyes never dared to look at any of them as guilt had sunken in his gut. He didn't want to see Luce – Oddly enough. He didn't know if Luce would ever see her parents again after this day if things didn't go according to plan.

His head hung low, his blond hair hiding his somber face, and is hands were buried in his jacket pockets, twiddling the locket in his pocket. Daniel didn't understand why he picked it up before he left – For no reason in general, he supposed. But, the reason was far too obvious but no one bothered to speak of it.

"Daniel, are joining our tour?" Cole called as Daniel avoided the small crowd. He glanced up, giving a tight smile.

"Afraid not," Daniel said curtly. He gave a simple nod in his direction before turning and headed into the dense forest for the second time that day, but instead – Headed to the secret lake. A part of him wished he could had been able to bring Luce here today, it was the perfect temperature for a swim.

He knelt on the rock, his eyes locked on the dark water as he sat on his heels. He didn't bother to get in, he didn't want to today. Instead, his wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around him, shielding him from the world. Daniel could feel a wetness in his eyes as tears grew in his eyes. Daniel tipped his head back, staring up at the sky. It was dark with buzzing Announcers, sending shudders down his spine.

Guilt seeped into Daniel's bones, tears rolled down his cheeks before he turned downward and held his face in his hands as his body shook with a sob. All day, the ever-continuing remembrance of Luce and his past lives haunted him. He couldn't get over it. She'd never have children with him. She'd never be able to marry him. She'd never be able to live as long as this curse was in place.

Darkness had began to fall over the ground, and Daniel was still in his position as he had been no less than an hour ago. He turned his head up to the sky and allowed his wings to carry him up. His tears had dried, but his dull gray eyes and tear-stained cheeks showed that he had been suffering. Daniel flew for a short time before he landed on the Monolith in the cemetery, his wings drew in, bought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and stared out.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

A few sniffles caught Daniel's ear along with a female saying something like 'I usually do something' but couldn't make out what exactly she had said. Daniel could feel his heart flutter, but his head never turned, his eyes never looked away from the now darkened woods. He didn't care for who was there now, it didn't matter – Nothing mattered to Daniel at this point.

His head hung low, burying in between his knees. Daniel considered crying again, but he felt so emotionally drained that he could barely do that.

He had been so distraught by the remembrance of the families he had torn, the families he could never start, his lost without Luce – that he barely realized that Luce was watching him from the other side of the cemetery.

Daniel could hear the leaves rustle again and someone whisper 'lets go', before departing off into the darkness, but he could see the hazel eyes from the corner of his eyes. She was watching him still. Daniel warily looked at her, their eyes never meeting but it was obvious to see what Luce was feeling.

Empathy.


	14. Chapter 13 - Idle Hands

_Thank you all for your encouraging reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorite chapters to write for Daniel's POV. I really love hearing your guy's feedback, let me know what you think and please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see! I also may have the next chapter out a little a bit earlier and I could start updating twice a week. . .And guess what guys? Only eight more updates until I start 'Torment' in Daniel's POV! I'm so shocked about the feedback I've been receiving, I wasn't at all expecting it. I plan on continuing on the entire series since so many of you guys are asking and because I love the challenge. You keep giving your amazing love and support guys, it means the world!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _WARNING: Some swearing_

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _ **x**_

 _Idle Hands_

Daniel sat outside with Roland at his side, drinking the distasteful coffee from the cafeteria. His mind kept lingering to his conversation with Luce, the kiss that almost happened. He could still feel her warm breath on his lips, but he was allowing the bitter and scorching coffee to burn it away, trying to rid of the sensation she had caused.

From a distant, Daniel could see Arriane and Cam nose to nose. Arriane wore a solid scowl while Cam held a steady smirk, turning his heel and walking into the main building. Daniel leaned his neck up a bit and watched Arriane storm over, her twinkling pale eyes set with an indignant look. Daniel raised his eyebrows, a inquisitional look spread on his face as he wordlessly asked what had happened.

"Our _brother_ -" Arriane sneered, "- thinks that he's going to win Luce's heart by flashing his money at her." Arriane shook her head and ran her hand through her choppy hair. Daniel stiffened, what did she just say? He knew Luce, he knew her enough to know she wouldn't be bought – Her love could never be bought. But, it was the fact he was still trying. What would Cam do for Luce? Would he ever truly love her? Luce asking Daniel who was good enough for her rung in his head, which made him sigh. Was he even good enough for her? Could he not give her everything? A part of Daniel knew that Cam could, he could provide Luce with much more than he could with the curse in it's place.

But he could never stop loving her. He couldn't bring it to himself too. No, it was _impossible_ to stop loving her. Daniel's face twitched, his lips upturned and before he knew it, he found himself laughing. It sounded almost painful, bending over and grasping his knees as he continued to burst with laughter. Arriane and Roland exchanged a look before looking back at Daniel, who had not stopped his laughter. But slowly, he found the pain in his chest so terrifying and excruciating that tears sprung to his violet eyes.

Daniel slowly slid down the wall, his laughter gone and replaced with a body trembling sob. His hands came up and hid his face, his warm tears falling onto his palms. These last few weeks had been so demoralizing that Daniel couldn't even believe he had lasted this long. Their love was debilitating to them both at this point, causing so much agony on both ends. One question rang in his mind; Could he go on?

Of course, he could – And he would. Daniel's body stopped it's trembling, his tears stopped falling, and his eyes peeked from his hands. The look in his gray-violet speckled eyes was feeble, as if he was too weak to stand. Arriane crouched in front of him, her hands resting on his wrists and bringing them down to his lap.

"Fatum est necesse," Arriane's beautiful tongue spoke, making Daniel look up at her words. Fate is inevitable. The words cooled him, causing him to sigh and sink back against the cinder-block building. He was cursed to destroy her, his one and only true love. But, he had hope – That was all there was at this point. Hope.

The bell shrilled and shuddered Daniel free from his captivating mind. Arriane stood back up to her feet and ran to catch up with Roland, who had already started walking away. Daniel didn't move, staying in his sitting position. His chin rested between his knees and watched the students shuffle into the buildings until the quad was completely bare and eerily empty except for himself and the wind.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel had skipped all of his classes, either he roamed or he ached alone in his dorm. He hadn't seen anyone for most of the day, so he walked the halls alone. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his black pants, his disheveled blond hair blocking his gray-violet speckled eyes from view. But, when he felt a searing heat in the muscles that lodged his wings, he looked up and just down the hall, entering the library, was Cam.

A bitterness grew inside Daniel and he found himself following after Cam. His violet eyes ablaze as he followed the figure, who cast a glance over his shoulder towards Daniel – As if he was expecting him, and turned the corner. Daniel went straight ahead, deciding to close him in, but stopping immediately when he heard a thump and a voice moaning, "Ow,"

There she was, dark haired and pale skin, wearing the enforced black-on-black uniform. She rubbed her head where she had hit it, and their gazes met. No, no, no. Daniel chanted to himself, the last thing he wanted at this time was to run into her. However, his gaze broke and he met with the deceiving emerald eyes that belonged to Cam.

He had lured him in here, to play his game.

Pennyweather then made a gesture to Luce of the boy hovering over her chair, with a seductive grin. Then, a cracking shot of lightning burst, causing Luce to jolt up. Daniel glanced at the window briefly, to find that a storm had blown in since he had last been inside, and couldn't help but feel that it matched his own unbearable emotions. But, his eyes quickly snapped back to the trio at the desk.

"Just a storm," Cam said, his head cocking to the side. "It'll blow over soon. Shame, you look pretty cute when you're scared."

Daniel's anger made the burning sensation in his back worsen, his fingers clenching at his side, and his jaw locking. You look pretty cute when your scared – Perhaps it _could_ be innocent, but not to Daniel. He saw the terror that awoke in her eyes before every death. Daniel watched as Cam slipped something from his pocket and then as his hands slid down her bare arms into her hands. Luce's eyes fluttered opened, a her mouth gaped open as if signaling she had liked it. Daniel's heart twist in his chest, making him flinch.

The box opened, flashing a familiar shine of gold before snapping shut, "Open it later, when you're alone."

Alone?

"Cam-"Luce began, but Cam cut her off. Daniel felt the urge to tell him he was being rude – But he felt pretty certain it wouldn't come out that way.

"I went by your room."

He went by her room?

"Can we-" Luce paused, glancing toward Pennyweather as if signaling she wanted to talk alone. Daniel swallowed, a part of him hoping that wasn't the case.

"You want me to leave. I get it." Pennyweather waved her hands and began to stand. A silent plea rose in Daniel's gray-violet speckled eyes, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"No, stay," Cam spoke, sounding sinisterly sweet. "I'll go. But later - you promise?" Cam asked, tilting his head slightly in question. A blush bloomed over her cheeks as she mumbled 'sure'. Daniel couldn't help but felt heat rise under his skin, his muscles tensing as his anger grew. . .No, not anger – Jealously, bitter and sad jealously. He couldn't remember the last time he saw that warm blush, the last time he got that response from her – Or at least he chose not to remember the painful memories that had buried themselves in his mind.

Cam began to walk towards Daniel, but as their eyes met, violet against emerald, a new inscription sparked in Cam's eyes. What now? Cam turned his heel once more, "One more thing," Cam's arm slid up behind her head, pulling her close. And before Daniel could exactly collect what was happening, Cam's lips had pressed firmly against Luce's.

 _That_ , was it.

"What the-"

Daniel's arm raised the second Cam's face moved away from Luce's and threw a rough punch just under his jaw, hearing the sound of Cam's teeth clashing together. Daniel's eyes were ignited with hatred, his wings brittle against his skin, feeling like sandpaper rubbing against his muscles as they throbbed for a release. Cam stumbled back, rubbing his jaw and looking up at Daniel, who casually rubbed his wrist, but a stern look set upon his face.

"Keep your hands off her." Daniel's husky voice was dark and menacing. He wasn't playing games with Cam, not no more, not with Lucinda involved. Cam began to stand back up, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Didn't hear you," Cam nearly snarled before lunging toward Luce, a scream erupting from her as she tried to move back. But, Daniel didn't allow Cam to even get as close to breathing on her. He swatted his hands away, shoving him against the computer table, hunching over him. One hand grabbed a fistful of his shaggy black hair, pinning him down on the table as his nails dug into his scalp, while the other kept both of his wrists detained.

"I said keep your filthy hands off her, you evil piece of shit." Daniel spat, his rancor tone echoing the walls of the library. But, Cam fought back, his hands breaking free from Daniel's tight grip and shoved him back, making Daniel stumble only for a moment before they began to circle each other. Their eyes locking and in their stances, their fists raised and ready to fight.

Cam was the first to make a move, a push landing just under Daniel's eye as he had failed to duck quickly enough to avoid. He stumbled back, crashing into Luce and Pennyweather and backing them into the computer table. He mumbled a quick apology before his eyes sealed on Cam, who was rolling his shoulders and his fingers singling 'Come on'.

"Oh my _God_ , stop!" He heard Luce cried, but he didn't. All the pent up frustrations from the past several months, from all the times he had to deal with Cam's nonsense, it was far to relaxing to.

Daniel tackled Cam, a sloppy turmoil of punches was thrown into Cam's shoulders and his face. Cam said something as he rolled his neck, taunting Daniel by whatever he had said. Daniel's hands found Cam's neck and squeezed, his nails piercing Cam's skin, his teeth grinding together.

"Die, you _fuck_." Daniel grunted, his violet eyes fierce. Cam rolled his eyes, muttering something like 'as if' before kicking Daniel back against a shelf, a boom erupting in the library from the conclusion. Daniel dropped down, his head hanging for a moment, taking a breath before Cam spoke,

"What else you got, Grigori?"

Daniel found himself quickly standing up – He wouldn't give up without a fight. But, his eyes fell on Luce. His pupils dilated and soften with feeling before quipping his head back to Cam.

"I'll show you," Daniel seethed. "Outside." Daniel pointed toward the direction of the windows and then glancing quickly at Luce, stepping forward quickly, wanting to give a reassuring kiss – But, quickly stepping away and only quickly uttering, "You stay here."

Cam had already started for the door, but Daniel quickly followed, his shoulders rolling to relieve the tension built in his muscles and the ache in his wings – Knowing that even though they would be removing themselves from the library, Luce and Pennyweather would still be watching.

"You ready pretty boy?" Cam asked, turning around once they reached the center of the field. The rain poured down in sheets, but Cam was still visible with his vibrant emerald eyes and the burning in Daniel's back showed he wasn't far.

"You think I'm afraid to fight you?" Daniel got up in Cam face, practically spitting venom with every word. "You need to keep your distance from her."

"Oh? Whatever happened to your plan? You never stick with them, that's for sure." Cam rolled his eyes and drew up his arms. "Lets do this, Grigori – If win, you have to let Luce go, let me have her." Cam smirked, raising his eyebrows. Daniel narrowed his eyes, stepping back and brought his arms up to guard, getting into stance as they began to circle each other.

"I'll never let you touch her again if I have any say in it."

Then, the _real_ fighting began.

Cam pounced forward, slamming like a freight train into his shoulder and then sending a spiral kick into his ribs, knocking the wind out of Daniel. Daniel clutched his side, stumbling back for a moment, closing his eyes. He couldn't give up now. His eyes flashed open and sprung back into action. Daniel's arm winding up and struck Cam right into his cheek and nose, grunting in the process.

Cam stumbled, but shot back up, aiming for a punch in Daniel's gut, but not before Daniel snatched up the fist and bent the wrist back, complementing the idea of breaking it. They were nose to nose, their breaths uneven, and their eyes locked in an intense glare. Cam's emerald eyes were suggestive, awaiting for Daniel next move, which came swiftly toward Cam's face, but Cam was quicker and easily blocked the foolish punch, but not before Daniel sent a clean under-cut punch below his jaw, practically sending him flying back a couple feet. Cam scrambled to his feet and began to throw another punch, Daniel quickly catches it and beginning to coil up his next punch and threw it just into Cam's lower ribcage.

A flurry of punches and kicks from both sides, twisting and grunting before finally, Mr. Cole – Who had been silently watching for several minutes – grabbed the two by the scruff of their necks, the two boys struggling from Cole's pinching. Daniel wrestled himself free, still ignited with anger. He shook out his hands, rolled his neck, and spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth into the mud, shaking his head.

"Do you know how ignorant it was to fight like bulls out here? You risked exposing yourselves and your friends to the other mortals, to Lucinda – Who is still watching." Cole bantered about, but Daniel hung his head at the mention of Luce. Luce didn't need to see Daniel like this, he didn't need to see him act like an animal – To stoop down to Cam's level!

"Go on, Cam – Git to your dorm." Cole pointed in the direction and Cam nodded slowly, jogging off the field and leaving the silent Daniel and Cole alone in the field. Daniel felt Cole's hand rest on his shoulder, but Daniel never bothered to look at Cole.

"You know fighting with him won't get you anywhere Daniel, it only worsens things." Cole gave a slight rub with his thumb before walking off the field and towards the direction of the main building.

Daniel couldn't help but think; Cam was right. Daniel had been trying so hard to keep his plan intact, to assure she never fell in love with him again, yet he was blocking every chance of her ever falling for someone else. Their curse had been the reason Trevor, her suggestive boyfriend, had been killed. Anger and jealously had coursed so much through Daniel every time he saw Cam and Luce together, he never stopped once to know what she wanted, not that he could ask.

Daniel made no motion to move, his head on turning up towards the sky, his eyes closing as the rain cascaded down, streaming down Daniel's face.

Hiding the unmistakable fact that he was crying.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Lion's Den

_Thank you guys for your feedback! It means the world! I'm also really excited to announce that on October 23_ _rd_ _,_ _ **Torment in Daniel Grigori's**_ _**POV**_ _will be released! Along with that, I will be posting the deleted scenes from Fallen in Daniel's POV because I think you should all see it on October 23_ _rd_ _as well. Thank you guys so much for your ever continuing support and I'm super excited to continuing the trilogy with you all. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

 _ **x**_

 _The Lion's Den_

"Why would you fight with Cam, Daniel?" Gabbe asked, sighing softly but a scolding tone still hidden in her voice. Daniel was in the bathroom of his dorm, the door midway open so Gabbe could see in. He was leaning over the sink, using a washcloth to clean the first from his wounds, though they were practically healing up with every touch.

Daniel sighed and looked at Gabbe in the mirror, speaking nonchalantly, "He needed to learn his lesson."

"By stooping down to his level?" Gabbe scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. Daniel sighed and turned, leaning against the sink. His gray-violet speckled eyes holding a somber look in them, almost like a sad song had been filling the room. Daniel didn't speak, knowing that he was wrong – No denying he was. But he most certainly didn't regret it.

Then, a rhythmic knock on the door before it swung open and someone entered. A rustled up Cam, who stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Cam's eyes met a gaze with Daniel, whose face was twisted into an angered scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel practically snarls and stands upright, striding over but being stopped at the doorway by Gabbe, her hands pressing against his shoulders, stopping Daniel from doing anything – Though that wasn't his intent. Cam raises his hands in defense, stepping back and raising his eyebrows.

"I came to say sorry-" Cam began but Daniel scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Sure," Daniel sarcastically grumbles, glaring directly at Cam. "Since when have you been sorry for have of the shit you've done to me?"

Cam shook his head, his fingers moving his black bangs from his face, shrugging slightly. "We, I just wanted to tell you my plans with Luce tonight have been disposed of – She canceled on me. So, you should see her at Social Night – Don't worry about me, I have business to attend to." Cam looked nearly bored, but a spark of mischief flicker in his emerald eyes before he spins and exits out the dorm before Daniel or Gabbe could even reply.

Since when did Cam give a damn about telling Daniel his plans? Daniel didn't know, and at this point, he didn't care. He tried to debate whether or not Cam had been saying the truth. Daniel could never tell anymore, they weren't as close as they once were, not after Lilith left him, not after he had berated Cam. Daniel's eyes stay on the door, his mind continuing its silent debate before finally deciding that Cam wouldn't had given a damn to bother telling Daniel if he wasn't telling the truth.

Only one way to find out.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel walks out the boy's locker room, shrugging uncomfortably in the fitting blue Union Civil War uniform. His gray-violet speckled eyes glide over the crowd of student, most of the females in nurse uniforms and the males wearing either blue Union uniforms or gray Confederate uniforms. The entire crowd looked stuffy, hot, and annoyed.

Luce was nowhere in sight.

Daniel's eyes landed on Gabbe, who was smoothing out her dress apron and fixing her cap. Daniel traipsed to Gabbe, his eyes set in a stern look but glancing towards the group of students and the girl's locker room, hoping to see Lucinda exiting. Nothing, not even a glimpse of her raven black hair.

"Have you seen Luce?" Daniel whispered to her, his eyebrows furrowing and looking wildly back and forth between Gabbe and crowd. Gabbe frowned toward Daniel, shaking her head. "No. I haven't."

Daniel sighed and balled his hands into his fist and steered away from Gabbe. First, he had to figure out where Cam was. Daniel spotted Roland from across the room, leaning against the wall and keeping to himself. Daniel strode over, his fingers extending and his knuckles popping.

"Where did they go, Roland?" Daniel's patronizing voice whisper-yelled, his eyes narrowed as he leaned close to Roland, who blinked in surprised but then frowned.

"I'm sure you're talking about Cam and Luce."

"Who else?" Daniel grumbles under his breath and Roland sighs. "A bar by Little Blackwater place, down the river, she was picked up ten minutes ago by some black Sedan."

Daniel curses Cam under his breath and turns his heel, storming towards the doors so he could not only escape this hell of a Social Night, but also to save Luce from whatever trouble she was getting herself into. Then, Sophia Bliss stepped in front of him, blocking him from exiting the gymnasium.

"Sophia-" Daniel began, going to step around her.

"Daniel, maybe you shouldn't worry about it tonight." Sophia whispers. "Is it really worth it?"

Daniel narrows his eyes leans in. "You know she means _everything_ to me, and Cam is going to do something to her if I don't find her quick." Sophia sighs and slips from Daniel's way. He rushed out of the door and out onto the campus, his eyes rushing across the dark abyss of the forest. Daniel was tempted to fly to her, but he knew her constant curiosity – He had to be somewhat humane.

He broke into a hasty jog to the parking lot before spotting Sophia's white Taurus, and deciding it'd be the best victim for the night. Daniel's fingers snapped and the locks popped up, unlocking the car doors and Daniel slipped in. He found a set of spare keys just under the passenger seat and shoved them into the ignition. The engine purred and Daniel pulled out of the parking spot.

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Daniel sped down the worn road, his hands grasping the wheel of the car so tightly, it could had been possible to see his veins The quick whispers from the Announcers practically breathing down his neck as they filled the car.. His gray-violet eyes wore a dangerous look as they narrowed at the empty road, turning roughly right and the tires screeching as Daniel saw the light from a bar glow on the street. Daniel eased on the break and slowed, stopping the car at the entrance of the parking lot. Some men were outside smoking, their tattoos bared and a drunken slur to their voice as they cheered on a fight inside.

Daniel's eyes squinted, looking through the dim windows and into the bar through the open doorway. He then saw Luce, cowering away on a bar stool while Cam came face-to-face with a random drunk fool. Daniel jumped from the car, pulling the keys free from the ignition and walked quickly to the bar, weaving himself through the cars and bikes and the crowds of drunks to get to Luce. Before he fully get around the men blocking the doorway, someone clashed into him, causing him to stumble back only slightly before he realized - It was Luce.

He steadied her hips and his eyes locked with her's, a troubled look seeping into his gray-violet eyes. "Are you okay?" Daniel's voice was filled with concern, almost wanting to yell at her for going here but he couldn't - He was far too ecstatic with the idea that she was here now, in his arms, and knowing she'd be safe.

"How did you find me?" Luce choked out, tears hazing over her hazel eyes that made Daniel's heart twist with need, need to help her. But, Daniel did nothing but quickly murmur, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Daniel slips in hand into her's, their fingers twining together and he rushed back towards the car, tugging Luce quickly behind. A look of not only worry settled in Daniel's eyes, but also that dark frustrated and angered look from earlier was still residing in his gray-violet eyes. The subtle whispers returning above and making him glance up and scowl, watching them dissipate in the air above. As they reached the car, Daniel quickly glanced at Lucinda - Who was wearing a look of disbelief.

"What?" Daniel quickly asks, fumbling with the keys to the car before unlocking the car door and swinging it open for her. "Something wrong?" Luce sank into the seat and glances over at the bar.

"We do not have time for me to list the many, many things that are wrong. . . Look," and she gingerly gestures to Cam, who had stormed out of the bar with narrowed eyes and clenched fist. His emerald eyes deadlocked on Daniel. It was obvious Daniel had stopped whatever devious plans Cam in set - Which Daniel never wanted to know about - and it bought a small smirk that slithered over his ample lips and he shook his head. Cam shouldn't have tried, he'd never win, not when Luce was involved.

Daniel slipped into the driver seat and glanced over at Luce, who was fumbling with her seatbelt. Daniel softly chuckled and reached over, taking the clasp and the base. "There's a trick." He whispered softly, pushing the clasp gently into the base, listening to the soft click but couldn't help that soft buzzing feeling that sailed through his hands and through his body. Daniel awkwardly shifted away and started the engine, and began to back out of the spot, but stopping when he saw the figure of a man outside the tinted windows. Daniel rolled down the window, not bothering to look at , who was starting to approach the car after Daniel simply said, "Goodnight, Cam."

"Luce," Cam frowns, standing outside the car now. "Don't do this. Don't leave with him. It will end badly. I'm _sorry_." But, Daniel ignored Cam and before Luce could even get the chance to reply, he drove off out of the parking lot, leaving Cam behind in the dust. Daniel couldn't tell if Cam was being truthful or not – If he truly was sorry, if perhaps he didn't have fully bad intentions. But Daniel couldn't help but think that Cam was possibly putting Lilith as Luce's image, using her to numb something. . . Daniel couldn't tell anymore, yet he knew that Cam would never love Luce – He gave up on it years ago after Lilith gave up on him.

Daniel didn't know where he was driving, nor did he exactly care. His mind was buzzing with questions too why Luce had gone there to why had Cam bought her there in the first place. His eyes stayed on the road, a eerie silence filling the space between Luce and Daniel before Luce finally said, "You still haven't told me how you found me here, or how you knew I went to meet Cam. Or where you got this car."

Daniel didn't bother with any of the questions revolving around her location or Cam, but simply answered the last one, "It's Miss Sophia's."

"Miss Sophia let you borrow her car?"

Daniel wanted to laugh, shaking his head slightly at her question. Daniel was more than capable of breaking in, especially cars – He probably didn't need his minor gifts. "After years living on skid row in L.A., you might say I've got a magic touch when it comes to 'borrowing' cars."

"You stole Miss Sophia's car?" Luce scoffed and looked out the window, shaking her head in disbelief. Daniel wanted to point out to her she was acting a bit hypocritical, but then – It wasn't as she would remember ever stealing, breaking and entering, and sometimes even killing, in her past lives.

"We'll bring it back," Daniel assured. "Besides, she was pretty preoccupied by tonight's Civil War reenactment. Something tells me she won't even notice it's gone." Daniel glances over at Luce, who was looking him up and down, obviously seeing the Civil War uniform for the first time.

"Don't you laugh." Daniel held back a chuckle because it was a ridiculous thing, the Social Nights that were planned. "You got out of possibly the worst of Social of the year tonight."

Luce then flicked a button on his jacket, "Shame," She playfully pouts and then puts on a fake drawl. "I just had my belle-of-the-ball gown pressed." Daniel's lips twitched in a smile, chuckling softly under his breath before remembering the stunt she had pulled – Sighing indecisively.

"Luce. What you did tonight – Things could have gotten really bad. Do you know that?"

"I didn't mean to come _here_ ," Luce's voice sounded almost betrayed. "I wish I hadn't." She added, her voice but a whisper. Daniel shook his head and banged his fist on the steering wheel. She couldn't get it, she never would. She could had killed herself tonight, all because she wanted to skip with Cam. Daniel grinds his teeth, his fingers tightening around the wheel.

"I just can't believe you're involved with him," Of all the people you could have, of all the life and love you deserve – You choose to hang with someone as cunning and betraying as Cam.

"I'm not," Luce insisted, "The only reason I showed up was to tell him. . . " But Luce trailed off and sighed. Daniel sighed and waved her off. "You don't have to explain," Daniel whispered. "It's my fault anyway."

"Your fault?"

Of course she'd be perplexed, but the reason was all too obvious – But what is obvious varies to the eyes of the beholder. He had been ignoring her, he left her with nothing, and it was practically what he was begging her to do. To be with someone other than himself. He left her, he allowed her to fend for herself and that was what she did – Even if she didn't make the brightest choices sometimes. Upon seeing an opening to the beach, Daniel turned off the road and eventually halted the car, stopping at the edge of path. He turned off the car and sank back into the leather interior and stared off at the dark ocean, the sun setting over the horizon.

"Are we lost?" Luce asks, and it only made Daniel realize he need air, space. There was an overgrowing heat in Daniel's bone and he found himself escaping from the car and started down the boardwalk. It didn't take long to hear another car door slam behind him."What's going on, Daniel?" He could hear her feet in the sand, rushing behind him. "Where are we? And what do you mean, it's your fault?"

Daniel sighed and turned to her, the most uppermost look of defeat in his eyes, as if he failed, as if his life were crumbling under his wake. . . Though it seemed that was how it was going right now.

"I just need some time to think," Daniel's husky voice keeping a steady tone however and his eyes drooping, hiding the pain that hid itself in those gray-violet speckled eyes. He watched as Luce's face flushed with frustration, tears glistening in her eyes. It took everything in Daniel at that moment to not kiss away her oncoming tears.

"Why rescue me, then? Why come all the way out here to pick me up, then yell at me, than ignore me?" She questioned angrily, wiping her tears away with her shirt. "Not that that's very different from the way you treat me most of time, but-"

Daniel smacked his hand hands to his forehead, spinning around and both of his hands tearing through his blond hair. "You don't get it , Luce." He nearly whimpered, shaking his head. "That's the thing – You never do." Daniel's voice broke and he kept his back faced to her, staring out at the purple sea. Why was he here now? Why didn't he take her back to Sword & Cross and just leave tonight? That's what he should be doing, not here having a fight about something she wouldn't understand unless she remembered.

He heard Luce huff behind him, "I don't get it?" Luce started. "I don't get it? Let me something about what I get. You think you're so smart? I spent three years on a full academic scholarship at the best college-prep school in the country. And when they kicked me out, I had to petition- Petition! - to keep them from wiping out my four-point-oh transcript." Daniel then turned back around, facing her and then stepping back, she was getting too close. but every step he took away, she quickly took back. "I know Latin and French, and in middle school, I won the science fair three years in a row." Luce continued her rant and Daniel found himself backed up against the railing of the boardwalk, his fingers grasping the splintery wood and his heart pounding heavily in his chest. A part of Daniel wanted to stop her there, but he could tell she wasn't quite done – And it seemed she needed to blow some steam off. He owed her that much at this point with him treating her like crap these past few weeks.

"I also do the Sunday crossword puzzle, sometimes in under an hour. I have an unerringly good sense of direction. . . .Though not always when it comes to guys." Luce swallowed and panted, catching her breath. Daniel stared into her hazel eyes, though their gazes never met. His eyebrows were furrowed and his gray-violet eyes were filled with sorrow, guilt. She had a life, something she was proud of – and it crumbled because of his choice.

 _Their_ choice.

"And someday, I'm going to be a psychiatrist who actually listens to her patients and helps people. Okay? So don't keep talking to me like I'm stupid and don't tell me I don't understand just because I can't decode your erratic, flaky, hot-one-minute-cold-the-next, frankly hurtful behavior." Their eyes finally locked. She was practically steaming with emotion, a tear or two had slipped in the process of her rant and Daniel wanted badly to brush them away, to cradle her face. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up," Daniel breathed, standing upright slowly and towering over her. "I don't think you're stupid." Daniel closed his eyes, thinking of how to continue, trying to imagine _his_ Lucinda, his one and only Lucinda. "I think you're the smartest person I know. And the kindest. And-" Daniel then paused, swallowing the growing lump his throat and his eyes open to look at her, which were beginning to haze over their glimmering violet. "-the most beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, glancing away from her and cursed in his mind how unfair it was. "I'm just. . . So tired of this," Daniel whispered, his tone, his eyes – Everything about him at this moment showed his bitter exhaustion.

"Of what?" Luce's voice was so comforting, that he couldn't help but look at her, his eyes holding their deepest secret. A secret he could never share. His eyebrows were slouched in a sadden way, his violet eyes looked glossy though they retained no tears. Where was she? Where was his love in her body? A part of him wondered how lost she was, or how close she was.

It was moments like these that made him feel they were closer to each other than they believed.

Luce's hazel eyes held the same look, but more as if she was realizing something, but it hadn't full clicked. "You can show me," She finally whispered and Daniel's heart leaped to his throat and he shook his head. He didn't know how to at this point, he was to scared, in to much pain, to tired to even bother with the slightest movement. Their gazes held as she took a step closer and began to lean up on her toes, staring up at him, moving ever so slowly and her hand gently caressing his cheek. He only blinked, afraid to do or say anything else. It was when she closed her eyes and their lips finally connected that Daniel had fully understood everything once again. The reason behind it, why they fought, why every moment – Whether bad or good – was a preserved memory. Their infinite love, the never ending feeling that only seemed to grow more with every sight, every touch, every kiss. . .

Then, Daniel moved. He enveloped her into his strong arms, spinning them so she was now the one pinned against the boardwalk's railing. Their bodies tangling together but in such a fine frenzy it was like a recited dance. Daniel's hips pinned against her's, locking her down and his hands on both sides of her waist, drawing her closer, one hand slipping up her back into her black hair. Daniel's lips trailed, leaving soft wet pecks along her ear, his lips making their gentle squeaking pecks before they trailed, his lips sucking and nibbling along her jawline and neck, delicately and compassionately placing kisses along her skins as she were a fragile piece of glass. His fingers tugged her hair gently as he listened to her moan to him, his lips returning shortly after – Already missing their feel of their plushness and their taste.

He kissed her with such depth, that it made their souls glow intensely in the night. Daniel sucked on her bottom lips, feeling their chest heave up and down in perfect rhythm. His tongue then slithered into her mouth, tasting her mouth once again. She tasted different from what Daniel last remembered, but more delicious, only making him want her more than his body already did.

Their bodies, their lips, their breathing matched perfectly, their own dance. His hand skimmed down her body, feeling her, exploring her as his tongue explored her's as her's explored his own. It was such an easing feeling, kissing her – It was easy to do, and the only thing he wanted to do. It was his sweet addiction that he knew he could never let go of.

But he had to.

Daniel then retreated from their nonstop kiss, staring down at her as it dawned on him – They only had seconds left. The most grieving look filled Daniel's violet eyes, but she smiled at him, his lips lingering back on his – It was impossible to not at least return the quick and brush-like subtle kiss.

"You're still here," Daniel whispered, but was returned with a laugh from Luce – Oblivious to what he had meant at all.

"They couldn't drag me away."

Daniel then stepped back and paced back and forth, rubbing his forehead until Luce tugged on his sleeve like a child, urging him to come back to her. "What's wrong?"

Daniel then went in for another gentle kiss, but his fingers traced over her cheeks, through her hair, his hand running along her body, before pulling back and gaping at her. Was this happening?

How could she be alive? She should. . She should be dead – How is it possible? She remembers too much, they're too close already, how could she, how can she be alive? Daniel then pulled away from her, and sank somewhat beside her on the railing, glancing up at the sky. "Where are you going?" She whispers, watching Daniel as he stared up at the sky. Nothing. Only the stars and the sky above.

"You said nothing could drag you away," He croaked softly, almost if could had been talking to himself. "But they will. Maybe they're just running late."

"They? Who? Cam? I think we lost him."

Luce's words were the definition how far apart they were with the lost of her memories. "No," Daniel then rose back to his feet and started walking away, shaking his head in disbelief and shivering. "It's impossible."

" _Daniel,_ "

He couldn't comprehend it – It _was_ impossible. He hadn't been able to kiss her and not lose her in years, some lifetimes ago. And here she was, with more information than she had in her previous life. Daniel was so scared to put his hopes up there, afraid to lose her, afraid to having to feel that ache, that twisting pain in his stomach, and the emptiness in his heart.

"It will come," Daniel whispered, mostly to himself however.

"You're scaring me." Luce followed Daniel, not a clue in her mind what was happening. "Talk to me." She then pleaded, causing Daniel to stop in his tracks and hesitantly, he turned to her – His face was pale white a ghost, his violet eyes holding the most agonizing look, and his arms spread – As it to say he were giving up.

"I don't know how to stop it," Daniel whimpered, his eyes watering slightly. " _I don't know what to do_."


	16. Chapter 15 - Hanging in the Balance

_It's so hard to believe there is only seven more chapter left until I'm finished! I also want you guys to know that I worked very very hard on this chapter, and it was delicate for me to write. I loved writing the chapter, I even shed a few tears. So, let me know if you guys enjoyed it. :)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 15_

 _x_

 _Hanging in the Balance_

Daniel found himself sitting in the sand with Luce, her head resting on his shoulder as she dozed off. He didn't move, except for sneaking his arm around Luce's waist to bring her to his lap so she could sleep more soundly. Daniel sighs, staring down at he resting face – She looked peaceful, as if all of the madness over the past few days had disappeared. Daniel couldn't help but feel all that slip away as he stares down at her pale face.

"Something must have happened, something must have changed," Daniel found himself repeating over and over, his gray eyes with the most cautious and fretful look. He knew it was unfair to stay here and have her sleep in his arms, he almost couldn't help himself from keeping them both here overnight, but he knew he had to return her and he had to inform Gabbe of what had happened. That he had kissed her, and she was still here. Of course, it wasn't too shocking, it had happened before – But it was rare, and the ones that Daniel found himself at ease. . . and completely distraught after.

Daniel rose to his feet and cradles her in his arms, carrying her back to the car. He continues his soft murmurs of something had changed, trying to understand what exactly had changed- Or if anything at all had changed. Daniel's eyes shift back to her gaze as she looked up at him, making him realize that she had only fallen half asleep. He watches her, in hopes that perhaps, just perhaps, she could give him the answers. But, instead she snuggled her face into the crook of his elbow and fell asleep. The eventide sky was overridden with darkness, the speckles of stars in the night sky, and the moonlight being their guide.

Daniel gently places her in the car, stroking her hair from her face and staring,a tiny smile slipping over his face. She was still here, and Daniel didn't know for how much longer. He then got into the driver's seat, settling in before pulling out into the dark dimly lighted street.

When they finally got back at Sword and Cross, the gates were already wide open and no one was in sight. He took Luce back into his arms and then into the school, starting up the stairs when Luce began to shift in his arms. The walls around them began to bathe themselves in their illuminating glow - Their soul's glow. It was a soft violet, perhaps a pure white. But, Daniel knew it only ever happened whenever they were close to each other, whenever they needed or yearned for one another more than usual.

"We're so busted," Luce murmurs into his bicep, a wary tone in her tired voice.

"I'm not worried about the reds," Daniel whispers, glancing up at the blinking cameras. He didn't care for them, he knew Cole or Sophia would have them removed before any of the Mortals would notice.

Once they got to her room, Daniel wiggles open the door and slips into her room, laying her down on the stiff and crinkly mattress. Daniel couldn't help but place a small kiss upon her forehead, sighing softly as his lips retreated from her skin.

"Don't disappear on me," Daniel whispers, still fearful to leave her alone, still fearing that she'll leave him before he gets one last look into her eyes.

"Not a chance on that." Luce hazily whispers but Daniel shakes his head, closing his eyes. "I'm serious." Daniel croaks, not moving and allowing himself to relax. He didn't want to startle her, he didn't start something that could end badly tonight. There was only one chance Daniel could take to make sure it never happens again - To have one last moment with her, knowing her tried. He'd have to tell her.

"Get some rest now-but find me in the morning before class. I want to talk to you. Promise?" Daniel's voice was calm and gentle, but his dull eyes were the opposite. Daniel began to stand, but not before Luce tugged on his hand and bought his face to her's, their lips colliding once more.

Another surprise, Daniel thought. Daniel's eyes droop but never close, loving her reaction, loving her face, loving when she opened her eyes to see him that they were filled with love and yearning. His hand places itself along her hip and his other hand lightly cradling her cheek, their kiss tender and sweet. When they pull away, Daniel found himself standing and heading straight for the door, but not before casting one last gaze upon her.

Emotions flood through Daniel, a mixture of worry that this could be the last time he'd ever see her, but also the warm bubbling excitement that he'd see her again tomorrow. There was only one way to find out, and he'd have to wait till tomorrow.

He slips into the hallway and shut the door behind him, and before he could turn, he was thrown back across the hallway. Daniel grunts, sitting up and glaring upon the figure who started to approach him.

"You really screwed up this time." Cam snarls and took Daniel by the collar, but Daniel was quicker and his motive was stronger than ever. His hands push full force against Cam's chest, sending him flying against the wall before Daniel pins him down, glaring down at him.

"You made a promise to me."

"Did you actually believe me?" Cam chortles darkly, shaking his head. "I'm calling an end to the truce tonight, you made your own fate buddy. Expect the worst. Because you know damn well this isn't a fight, this is petty rivalry - Now, this is where the real battle begins."

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

As classes ended, Daniel's heart was in his mouth, blood pounding in his ears. He hadn't seen Lucinda the entire day, nor had anyone else. He didn't know where Cam was either, and in the pit of Daniel's stomach, he was fearing that she could be in his arms – Or even worst, not even alive at all. As soon as the annoying clanging bell shrilled, Daniel jetted out the door and out into the sweltering humid air of Georgia.

Daniel bust through the doors of the main building and scrambles up the steps until he finally reaches Luce's room and very slowly peeks in. She was sleeping. She must have been sleeping the entire day. He then shut the door and into his own dorm, only just down the hall, and scrawled ' _Meet me at the lak_ e' on a simple piece of paper before leaving his dorm and slipping the note under her door. Now he waited.

Daniel was sitting at the high rock, twiddling his thumbs as he waited. At least an hour had gone by since he had left the note in her dorm. Had she decided she didn't want to see him? But, then a gust of wind behind him and a tap on his shoulders. Daniel quips his head around and a frown settling over his hopeful face. Gabbe.

"I thought Luce was heading over here," She whispers, looking wildly around. "Daniel, she might have gone to Cam."

Daniel had never felt himself take off so fast.

His wings practically burst behind him, his emotions boiling under his skin, breaking in a cold sweat. Daniel rocketed above the treeline before seeing Luce, walking towards the cemetery. What was she doing? Daniel then flew north, his pearly white wings pushing hard behind him before he finally settles with Gabbe at his side and began to race into the cemetery.

Then he stops, staring at the scene unfolding before him.

"Humor me? Pretend I'm a soldier and you're granting my dying wish. I promise – Just one kiss." Cam's deep voice whispers to Luce, leaning in, brushing her hair from her face. She looks away from his eyes, leaning away slightly before finally whispering something that Daniel could make out. And then their lips were together. Daniel couldn't see her reaction, only Cam's as his arms slip around her waist, bringing her closer. His lips move slowly against her's, and after a moment, Luce began to return his kiss. Daniel stepped back, darting his eyes away from the embrace in front of him. He didn't know why she was doing this, had the curse been broken? Was there no longer a bound contract between them?

Then a groan of pain from Cam and a thump to the ground. But, Daniel never bothered to look back the couple, biting his knuckles and closing his eyes and trying to envision Luce in his own arms – but he couldn't, only the burning image of Cam and Luce. He thought it had happened before, when he had waved her off and acted as if she were nothing but a mere acquaintance – No, a stalker, an annoyance – in his life. But she hadn't, they hadn't – Until now. Why had she come here instead of meeting with him?

"How many times must you ruin this girl?" Daniel heard Gabbe lecture, but never bothering to look back and listen to the rest of the conversation until Cam challenged, "All right, which one of you is it gonna be this time?"

Daniel almost considered getting into a fight with Cam again, but decided it wasn't fair to Luce – It wasn't something she see. His eyes wander to her as Gabbe helps her to her feet and stood at the side as Cam and Gabbe l went at it. There was no beating Gabbe – Or 'Queen Badass herself', as Roland called her. Daniel then walks over, he had to get her away from here.

His hand rest on Luce's neck, hearing her sigh and relax against him. She slowly looks up at him, guilt written in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Cam, he-" But Daniel shakes his head and cuts her off.

"Why would you come here to meet him?" He asks, his voice broken and pulling her chin up gently so she'd look at him. It was obvious Daniel was hurt – Why wouldn't he be? Not only had she risked her life, but she had come here instead of meeting with him. She had come here and he had found her wrapped in Cam's embrace, in an intense and slow moving lip-lock that made Daniel's heart twist in his chest painfully.

"I thought I could take care of it. Be up-front with Cam so that you and I could just be together and not have to worry about anything else." Her lip quivers and hazel eyes were staring into Daniel's, but that didn't stop him for snorting a bit in disbelief. There was no way anyone could actually be up-front with Cam and remove his issues, as well as to the fact that there would always be the dreading curse hanging over their head. But, Daniel was now slightly relieved by the fact she didn't come here just to see Cam.

"That kiss. . . .It was such a huge mistake." She whispers, her fingers twisting together and looking down, but Daniel closes his eyes and turns away before she looked back up. Daniel wanted to yell at her, then he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. He wanted to tell her how ignorant her choice her – then he wanted to kiss her. Both of his hands gripped his hair and he let out a breath, the knot in his chest unraveling as he slowly opens his eyes and quickly pulls her into his embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. Luce huddles her face into his chest, a relived sigh escaping her lips.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm just glad we got here in time." Daniel whispers, mostly to himself. Cam's groans and whimpers made the two look over at him, finding Gabbe had put Cam into a hard headlock. Daniel then began to tug her away, trying to get her away from here before anything major happened.

"What's going on, Daniel?" Luce whispers, "How can Gabbe kick the crap out of Cam? Why is he letting her?" Daniel sighs but chuckles, shaking his head and continues tugging her along, throwing her a quick glance. "He's not letting her. What you're seeing is only a sample of what that girl can do." Daniel said, an awed tone in his voice as he looks over Luce's shoulder to see the fight unfolding in their tracks. He could see Cam starting to fight back – But he was no match for Gabbe, no one ever was.

"I don't understand. How-" Luce began but then Daniel stops quickly and sighs, stroking her cheek as his deep gray-violet eyes buries into her hazel ones.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Daniel asks, his fingers tracing her collar bone and then down her arm. "I'm going to try to explain things, but I think you should probably sit down." Daniel swallows – There was no time to delay now. He had to tell her now, he had to take the chance.

Daniel then began to lead her away from the cemetery until they found themselves in a small open field with two peach trees had grown together, their branches intertwined and trunks bowed – Forming an awkward heart shape. Daniel then led her under the tree and slowly sat down on the opened peek of one of the tree trunks. It had been a spot Daniel had come to before, rarely since he had started taking Luce to the lake – But often enough that he had grew up wild white peonies just at the roots of the peach tree. There was only one that had survived, and it glowed beautifully.

The sun rains down on the pair, their fingers intertwined but Daniel's eyes staring away at the grass. It was all still new to Daniel, they had never gotten this far before. No, that was somewhat a lie – He had told her before, that she'd come back to him, he always tried to at least. But, that was the last seconds of her life. This was something else entirely. He had never been able to sit her down, hold her hands, kiss her. . . at least not before they had seconds left.

"I don't know where to start," Daniel admits in a hushed voice, staring down at her hands now and gently rubbing her knuckles. "There's so much to tell you, and I have to get it right." _Or you'll leave me without an answer_.

"Maybe do one of those I-have-good-news-and-bad-news kind of things?" Luce suggests, making Daniel look up at her and nods.

"Good idea. Which do you want first?"

"Most people want the good news first."

"Maybe so," Daniel whispers and stares into her bright eyes, wanting to kiss her then, but shakes his head. "But you are world away from most people."

"Okay, I'll take the bad news first."

Daniel looks away, biting his lip and wiggling it between his teeth. "Then promise me you won't leave before I get to the good news?" Daniel asks, his eyes finally meeting back with her's. It was obvious in her hazel eyes that she had no plans to leave Daniel, not today at least. Daniel then took her soft hands and brought them to her chest, staring deeply into her eyes. He had no time for screw up now, he had to be careful as well with what he said - Though he wanted to rush it, This time had to be different, it would explain all of her behavior, all of their behavior. He had to make her rid of her own curse, he had to make her tell her all of the cons. There was no longer time for pros anymore, this was Daniel's last stop, he didn't know where to go if he fails now.

"I'm going to tell you the truth," Daniel began, looking her deeply in the eyes, his violet eyes baring themselves under his dark lashes. "You won't believe me, but you deserve to know." Daniel then swallows, squeezing her hands lightly. "Even if it kills you."

"Okay," Luce whispers, hearing her take in a sharp breath. Daniel sighs, releasing her hands, and then standing to his face, pacing back and forth, tearing his fingers through his tousled golden hair. How could you even start something like this? To tell your lover, who was cursed to die if she learned, that they had loved each other longer than what she knew? Daniel paces for a long time before he finally took a deep breath and looks at her. Start simple.

"In the Bible. . ." But before Daniel could start back up again, Luce groans. Daniel shot her a look, as if to say 'Be quiet'. "Just listen," Daniel then settles back beside her and then starts back on the all-too-sensitive subject.

"In the Bible, you know how God makes a big deal about how everyone should love him with all their soul? How it has to be unconditional, and unrivaled?" Daniel stares at her, his violet eyes set with a loathing look, the feeling a knot twisting in his heart as he awaits for her reaction. Luce shrugs, "I guess so." She mumbles, obviously not seeing how this connected.

"Well-" Daniel pauses, wanting to say right off the bat that he hadn't done those things, but deciding that wasn't a good idea. "That request doesn't only apply to _people_."

"What do you mean? Who else? Animals?" Luce's words only once more stated how far apart they were. Daniel sighs.

"Sometimes, sure. Like the serpent. He was damned after he tempted Eve. Cursed to slither on the ground forever." Daniel said and watches her shiver, as it had bought back some chilling thought, rubbing her neck. Daniel couldn't resist but to gently graze his fingers lightly down her short hair, over her jawline, and then to her neck where her fingers had been only ago.

"I'm trying to say. . . .I guess you could say I'm damned too, Luce. I've been damned for a long, long time." Daniel curls his lips. He shouldn't had been, they shouldn't have been - To have to choose between Good or Evil! The thought almost made Daniel scoff. "I made a choice once, a choice that I believe in - That I still believe in, even though-" Daniel was cut off by Luce, who furrows her brows and shook her head.

"I don't understand."

Daniel sighs and slides down onto the ground. "Of course you don't," He whispers. "And I don't have the best track record at explaining it to you." Daniel scratches his chin and then whispers mostly to himself, "But all I can do is try. Here goes nothing."

He heard Luce mumble something in reply but didn't bother to ask what she said, settling beside her and taking her hands and holding them tightly, his violet eyes burning and his heart thrumming hard against his chest.

"I fall in love," Daniel began, his stomach twisting but continuing anyways. He had to tell her, and there was no turning back now. "Over and over again. And each time, it ends catastrophically." Daniel watched as Luce close her eyes and a sick look spreading over her face. Daniel then squeezs her fingers, "Look at me," Daniel pleads softly, fighting back the urge to cry, to scream, to kiss her, to just let their words flow through their love. It didn't work like that – Even though it seemed like it did often. "Here's where it gets hard." Luce then opens her eyes, staring into his eyes and waiting for him to continue.

"The person I fall in love with each time is _you_."

Daniel leans in, swallowing down his heart and staring into her eyes. Then she laughed, a look of disbelief as she nodded and continued sarcastically, "Right Daniel," She continues her fake laughter and begins to stand. "Wow, you're really damned. That sounds _horrible_."

No, no, no.

"Listen," Daniel then grabs her shoulders quickly back down, looking deeply into her eyes. He couldn't let her walk away now, he couldn't let her go without answers, without the truth. Daniel could see the anger growing in her eyes, but Daniel's fear grew – Though it could had easily been mistaken for anger. Daniel quickly glanced up at the sky, seeing black shadows begin to flourish above them now.

"I'm begging you, let me explain." Daniel trembles, his voice shaky, careful. "The problem isn't loving you." It never was, it never is, it never will be.

"What is it?" Luce breathes in, a stronger look viable on her features. Daniel didn't move for a moment, his eyes squinting and a demeanor of a true defeat spreading over him until he finally spoke, his violet eyes burning into her's and his words rolling uneasily out of his mouth.

"I get to live forever."

Luce's attention wanders, but more in a way that she was so taken aback, she didn't know what to say or do. After a couple moments, Luce's hazel eyes returned back to Daniel's and her words stumbled out, "I'm sorry, could you, um, say that again?"

Daniel started to feel that chill, that cold feeling that came around. . .

No. Not now. Daniel then wasted no time with hesitation, repeating his words quickly and continuing on quickly. "I get to live forever. I get to live, and to watch babies being born, and grow up, and fall in love. I watch them have babies of their and grow old. I watch them die. I am condemned, Luce, to watch it all over again and again. Everyone but you." Daniel pauses, tears beginning to gloss over his eyes. His body began to tremble again, his voice hushing and continuing on, "You don't get to fall in love-"

"But. . . ," Luce's voice also drops to a whisper and their eyes locked. "I've. . . fallen in love."

Of course you have, Daniel thought, blinking away the on coming tears. Of course you have. He had to tell her, he had to try and get it through her head – The bad things, try to rid of the pleasant idea of their love. She's never be able to get all the things she deserves with this curse. No marriage, no sex, no children, no growing old, just a spontaneous combustion every time they kissed. Well, at least most of the time.

"You don't get to have babies and grow old, Luce." Daniel's voice was more stern now, not broken and defeated as it was only seconds ago.

"Why not?"

"You come along every seventeen years."

"Please-" Luce tries to cut him off, but Daniel continues, his fingers tightening into fist. "We meet. We _always_ meet, somehow we're always thrown together, no where I go, no matter how I try to distance myself from you. It never matters. You always find me." Daniel could no longer look into her eyes, darting them away and looking down at his fist as they shook with anger, fear, and grief. "And every time we meet, you fall for me-"

"Daniel-"

"I can resist you or flee from you or try my hardest not to respond to you, but it makes no difference. You fall in love with me, and I with you."

"Is that so terrible?" Luce whispers, almost sounding somewhat ashamed. Daniel's fingers clenches, his nails scraping his palms as he resists the urge to pull her into his arm then and embrace her. It was the things that you didn't know, that kill you.

"And it kills you." Daniel's voice drops low and dark and his fist release, his fingers stretching.

"Stop it! What are you trying to do? Scare me away?" She cries out, shaking her head. It was obvious that she wasn't believing him. Daniel snorts, a defeated laughter and shook his head. "No, it wouldn't anyway." Daniel's eyes look out into the trees then finally back at her face, that now held a sadden look.

"If you don't want to be with me. . . there's probably a more believable story to tell." Daniel sighs at her comment and shook his head.

"I know you can't believe me. This is why I couldn't tell you until now, when I have to tell you. Because I thought I understood the rules and. . .we kissed, and now I don't understand anything." Daniel's head hung, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. He felt another cold shudder breeze past and he knew her death was close – it had to be. Daniel blinks away the oncoming tears once again and then looked back up at her.

"Because you kissed me."

Daniel nods slowly.

"You kissed me and when we were done, you were surprised."

A weak smile spread over Daniel's pink lips and nods once again, not speaking.

"You kissed me," Luce stares and her eyes grew with shock and confusion. ",and you thought I wasn't going to _survive_ it?"

Daniel purses his lips and nods once again but finally spoke. "Based on previous experience, yes." He croaks.

"That's just crazy," _But true_.

"It's not about the kiss this time, it's about what it means. In some lives we can kiss, but in most we can't." Daniel's arm reaches up and his soft finger tips gently grazes over her cheek, sighing as he was almost tempted to kiss her then. "I must say, I prefer the lives where we can kiss." Daniel whispers and looking back down, his hand falling. "Though it does make losing you that much harder."

There was a long pause, neither of them moving nor speaking, but Luce's eyes bustles with emotion as if her mind was a busy city. Daniel could understand that. At this point, with her life on the line, Daniel had this gut feeling that either she wouldn't die – Or, something worst was bound to happen. Thing was, what could be worst?

"When you lose me," Luce finally spoke, but in such a way as if the words felt abnormal. "How does it happen? Why?"

Daniel shrugs, throwing his hands up before the clapped back down on his lap. "It depends on you, on how much you can see about out past, on how well you've come to know me, who I am." Daniel ran his fingers through his hair, "I know this sounds incredibly-"

"Crazy?" Luce finishes his sentence, making Daniel smile slightly. She was understanding some of it. "I was going to say vague. But I'm trying not to hide anything from you. It's just a very, very delicate subject. Sometimes, in the past, just talking like this has. . ." Daniel trails off, his mouth open but never speaking. He could only think back to the many times before Luce's death when he'd tell her that she would come to him, to be his once again – and how it had shatters him when she took his so beautifully, and came back with no recollection. He'd never been able to tell her that she'd never remember.

"Killed me?" Luce asks, tilting her head slightly. Daniel sadly smiles and shrugs. "I was going to say 'broken my heart.'" Daniel whispers, staring deeply into her eyes. Her hazel eyes had soften, all traces of their anger had disappeared and instead filled with empathy now. It was obvious that the both of them wanted to comfort each other, but it was as if they now both knew how dangerous it could be.

"What are you? Some kind of-" Luce's question Daniel off guard, but he cut her off before she could make an assumptions, before she could set off the trigger-wire beneath their feet.

"I wander the Earth always knowing at the back of my mind that you're coming. I used to look for you. But then, when I started hiding from you - From the heartbreak I knew inevitable – You started seeking me out. It didn't take long to realize that you came around every seventeen years." Daniel pauses, his fingers playing with each other. "It's not long enough for me to ever have gotten over the last time, just long enough that I would let my guard down."

"So you knew I was coming?" She asks, but Daniel shook his head. Had he not stated it clearly just now?

"Not the day you showed up. It's not like that. Don't you remember my reaction when I saw you?" The all-so-cocky-bastard I was that day who flipped you off. "For the first few seconds every time, I'm always so elated. I forget myself. Then I remember."

"Yes," Luce spoke slowly, nodding slowly as she thought back. "You smiled and then. . . Is _that_ why you flipped me off?" Daniel immediately frowns at her assumption. Had she not gathered one hint from this entire conversation? Hadn't he just pointed it out?

"But if this happens every seventeen years like you say, you still _knew_ I was coming. In some sense, you knew."

Daniel sighs and shakes his head. "It's complicated, Luce." Daniel spoke slowly, hoping she'd just understand.

"I saw you that day, before you saw me. You were laughing with Roland outside Augustine.; You were so hard I was jealous. If you know all this, Daniel, if you're so smart that you can predict when I'm going to come, and when I'm going to di, and ow hard of that is going to be for you, how could you laugh like that? I don't believe you," Luce's voice shook and Daniel's eyes soften, sighing softly and wiped away the slipping tear, shaking his head.

"It's such a beautiful question, Luce. I adore you for asking it, and I wish I could explain it better. All I can tell you is this: The only way to survive eternity is to be able to appreciate each moment. That's all I was doing."

"Eternity," Luce repeats, looking away as Daniel drops his hand and laid it on her's. Daniel's eyes never left her, curious for her ever emotion, every word. "Yet another thing I wouldn't understand."

"It doesn't matter." Daniel sighs, his voice husky as he continues, "I can't like that anymore. As soon as you shop up, I'm overtaken."

"You're not making any sense," She shakes her head, her eyes never meeting Daniel's again. Daniel sighs and runs his fingers over her hair and down her jawline. "There's no manual for how to explain this. . . thing to the girl you love," Daniel whispered sadly, his tone nearly beseeching. "I'm doing the best I can. I want you to be able to believe me, Luce. What I need to do?" Daniel croaks, his violet eyes crying out to her, watching her deeply.

"Tell a different story," She chokes out. "Make up a saner excuse."

Oh, if only it were that simple love. "You said yourself you felt as if you knew me. I tried to deny it as long as I could because I _knew_ this would happen." Daniel utters, his voice urgent and still pleading – Begging for her to remember, begging for her to understand.

"I felt I knew you from somewhere, sure. Like the _mall_ or _summer cam_ p or something – Not some. . . _former life_." Luce claps her hands over her ears and shook her head crazily. Daniel stares at her for only a couple second before his hands slowly peeled her hands away from her ears and stares deeply into her hazel eyes that were glossing with tears. He had to tell her now, there was no other chance.

Daniel then bought he hands down to her knees and held them, his violet eyes wide but stern and began to lean in. "And yet you know in you know in your heart it's true."

There was no turning back now.

"You knew it when I followed you to the top of Corcovado in Rio, when you wanted to see the statue up close. You knew it when I carried you two sweaty miles to the River Jordan after you got sick outside Jerusalem. I told you not to eat all those dates. You knew it when you were my nurse in that Italian hospital during the first World War, and before that when I hid in your cellar during the tsar's purge of St. Petersburg. When I scaled the turret of your castle in Scotland during the Reformation, and danced you around and around the king's coronation ball at Versailles. You were the only woman dressed in black. There was that artists' colony in Quintana Roo, and that protest march in Cape Town where we both spent the night in the pen. The opening of the Globe Theatre in London. We had the best seats in the hoouse. And when my ship wrecked in Tahiti, you were there, as you were when I was a convict in Melbourne, and a pickpocket in eighteenth century Nimes, and a monk in Tibet. You turn up everywhere, always, and sooner or later you sense all the things I've just told you. But you won't let yourself accept what you feel might be the truth."

Then, silence. Daniel sucks in a breath and eases against the tree, rubbing his face – the weight that had been tormenting him for the past millennium had suddenly been lifted - Somewhat. Daniel stares at Luce as her eyes close, taking in every feature of her semi-distressed face. Daniel glances around the yard before noticing the wild white peony that he had saw earlier. He then plucks it from the ground and waits for her to open her eyes, his fingertips tracing over the petals.

It was almost every life had flashes before his eyes and it was almost bittersweet by the time he stares down at the peony in hand. Helston, England. Lucinda Biscoe, the girl who'd meet him at the gazebo daily and picked the beautiful wild peonies with him while they chatted away. Daniel didn't glance up to see if her eyes had open, and began to speak again.

"You knew it when you picked white peonies every day for a month that summer in Helston. Remember that?" Daniel peeks from beneath his lashes before fully looking at her and staring – Hoping some part of her would remember.

Of course she wouldn't.

Daniel sighed, "No, of course you don't.. I envy you for that." Daniel looks back at her, staring for what seemed hours before slowly leaning in, their foreheads pressing against each other. Their lips were so close, they were so close.

"I do all of these things, because you're my love, Lucinda. For me, you're all there is." He could feel her lower lip trembling against his as their lips began to near, but never meeting fully. Daniel trying to grab her hand, but she retreated, moving away from Daniel's advances, the peony falling on the ground.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Luce whimpers and moved completely away from Daniel, who had began to go in for a kiss but turning his head quickly and furrowing his eyebrows, frowning..

"Luce." Daniel whispers, his voice pleading for her to come back – But she waves him off and quickly said, "I think I need to go somewhere, by myself, to lie down." Luce stirs and leans on the tree, as if all the blood from her head had rushes. Daniel then stood up and taking her hand.

"You're not okay," Daniel croaks.

"No."

"I'm so sorry." Daniel sighs, shaking his head and cursing silently to himself. "I don't know what I expected to happen, telling you. . . I shouldn't have. . ." Daniel shook his head and looks up at the sky, cursing in his mind again. But he looks back down when she shakes his hand loose and left Daniel alone in the clearing. He didn't move, only listening to her footsteps until they stop only a couple strides away. Daniel glances up, staring at her.

"What is it?"

Luce made no advances to move closer, keeping her distance. Daniel hated it, the space between them, the eerie silence that had suddenly filled the void until she spoke. "I promised you I'd stick around long enough to hear the good news."

Daniel's face twitches and an awkward smile over his lips. "The news is-" Daniel pauses, thinking for a moment before continuing on. "I kissed you, and you're still here." Daniel's voice was but a whisper. Luce only nodded before giving Daniel a tight smile and disappearing into the cemetery.

Daniel didn't move, e wanted to stay there, he wanted her to come back, he wanted badly to suddenly take back everything – But, then again, he wanted her to know. No, she had to know. And now she did – And she was still here, still alive and well. She was still here, as Lucinda Price.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Buried War

_I'm sure I'm going to get a lot questioning why I skipped the chapter 'Open Book', the reason is because I found nothing to add into the chapter since it is mostly an hour in time that Luce is uncovering things, and I only found it fitting to skip over to the battle. I don't believe Daniel would have done anything in the little amount of time, but I did make sure I did add something. :) I hope you all enjoy._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 16_

 _x_

 _The Buried War_

Daniel stands beneath the peach tree, his head upturn towards the sky that was darkening at a rapid rate. His violet eyes squinting towards the sky, trying to determine what exactly was blocking the light from shining through the trees. It couldn't have been the Announcers, they were far too loud, flying to quickly, and. . .

They were locust.

Then a chilling breeze swept over Daniel and he then realizes that Announcers had also joined into the chaos, lurking in the darkness of the forest. Daniel's head quips around, looking for the source of the chaos, then he saw the flashing from the cemetery. It was bright, like fire, then it disappears. The locusts grew, casting a grand shadow over Sword & Cross, along with the Announcers as they began to stalk in that direction.

They were being summoned.

Daniel frowns, his violet eyes dimming to their dull gray and his knees bent, but then he jumps up, his translucent white wings extending behind him and beating him off the ground. He was certain that Luce was safe now, at least she should be. Daniel hovers over the treeline before diving down and landing gracefully on the top of the mausoleum.

Daniel crosses his arms over his chest and watches the locust fly and the Announcers crawl towards the depths of the cemetery. A battle was bound to be happening tonight, and there was no stopping it. He could already guess that Cam was the root of this war tonight, not a doubt in his mind since the truce had ended. That was all Cam had ever come here for, he supposed - For this sick reasoning that there would be something different and Daniel supposes that he probably also knew there was something different about this life before Daniel even knew himself.

"Daniel?" Gabbe's drawl startles him, nearly making him fall from the mausoleum but her manicured hands steadying his shoulders. "It's Cam, since the truce is over. . . Well. . . " Gabbe gestures towards the soon-to-be warzone. Daniel nods.

"You should go find Arriane, we need reinforcements." Daniel suggests. "I'll stay here and watch everything until you get back." Gabbe nods and flies off, leaving Daniel.

Daniel draws in his wings, his violet glow illuminating against the darkness. A part of him wanted to check on Luce, to assure she'd be entirely safe - But his gut was telling him to stay put, as if she was okay. He had business here anyways.

Then he heard panting and the call of his name. Daniel's head turns, looking upon the gravestones for the disembodied voice until his eyes locked onto bright hazel cat eyes. Luce. The first thing that came to his mind that she was safe and she was here, then - She was bound to be doomed if she didn't leave now.

"Luce!" Daniel watches her weave through the columns and gravestones, racing to get to him. Daniel furrows his brows and his arms drop, watching her as she reaches the mausoleum. "What are you doing here?" Daniel asks, his voice broken with the loathing feeling that she'd leave him any minute, and her being here didn't exactly help her chances of survival. He watches her warm eyes rise with tears, the sheen layer of wetness glistening under the flickering of fire from the back of cemetery. Daniel felt his heart break as he watches emotions fume from her, making him want to pull her into his arms and counsel her.

Then he watches her as she began to hastily climb the wall, as if there was an oasis at the top of the wall and she had been trying to find water for weeks in a middle of a desert. Daniel sighs and jumps down, not caring if she had saw at this point, but seeing she hadn't, he lightly taps her shoulder. She gasps and falls back into Daniel's arm as he caught her, his nose burying into her hair. Daniel sighs with content as she fell into his arms, loving the warmth that spread through him. She slid back down into his arms and turns, her face buries into his shoulder and her hands clings onto him as he were to slip from her at any moment.

"You picked a fine time to come back." Daniel tries to joke with her, a smile slipping over his lips - But his perpetual fear never leaving his eyes. His head tilts back up, glancing toward the buzzing Announcers that hoveres over them too.

"You see it too?" She croaks, Daniel's soft eyes looking back at her - Unable to speak, his lip quivers. There was this deeply lurking feeling of dread that wouldn't subside, never leaving Daniel's gut as if he were to say anything - She'd leave him again. But Luce sighs and shakes her head. "Of course you do."

Daniel quickly notes how broken she sounded, how fragile she had seems to be. Daniel's mouth began to open to sooth her - But she found her voice before Daniel could find his own.

"How can you love me? How can you even stand me?" Luce's voice broke, sobbing out and her tears breaking free, a few slipping free but not before Daniel kisses them away or gracefully wipes them. Daniel's gray-violet eyes stare down at her with the most sadden look, cradling her face into his hands.

"What are you talking about? How can you say that?" Daniel asks, his tone sounding almost as if he were heartbroken by her words. How could she say that about herself? Luce's tears quickly disappear and her eyes stare into his, never blinking, it seemed as though she had also stopped breathing. Then, she swallows and then whispers,

"Because. . . You're an angel."

Her words echoes Daniel's head, his arms falling and his mouth agape. Was this happening? Daniel felt the need to splash water on his face, to pinch himself, to assure it wasn't some sort of nightmare. Was she joking? Was this some metaphorical thing?

"What did you say?" Daniel croaks, his heart pounding fervently in his chest, his blood rushing through his body and causing a light flush along his skin. Her words were this never ending thought, never leaving him mind, never leaving his body, embarking on this journey through him until it hit his soul and his eyes found Luce's again from his daze - Realizing, she was serious, that she truly believed that he was a Daniel. And, she wasn't wrong.

"You're an angel, Daniel, I know it. Don't tell me I'm crazy. I have dreams about you, dreams that are to forget, dreams that made me love you before you ever said one nice thing to me. Dreams where you have wings and you hold me high up in a sky I don't recognize, and yet I know I've been there, just like that, in your arms a thousand times before." Luce's forehead rests against Daniel's, her fingers intertwining with his. He only stares, his eyes never changing and his mouth never moving, only watching her as she spoke. She was right, at least at the points with them flying together.

But, much rather, she had flown with her own wings.

He still remembers the time during after their first kiss when they'd dance among the clouds, hold each other in their arms, let their lips run ardently along their skin; Eager to know each other, yearning for each other more than anything in the world, uncaring for their duties, uncaring for their dedication to The Throne - It was their love over all. Now, finally, she was closer than ever to the truth.

"It explains so much," Luce continues, knocking Daniel from his daydream. "How graceful you are when you move, and the book your ancestor wrote. Why no one came to visit you on Parents' Day. The way your body seems to when you swim. And why, when you kiss me, I feel like I've gone to Heaven." Luce pauses, catching her breath. Daniel almost wanted to kiss her then, to feel that beautiful sensation she was explaining. It was so much more than Heaven, so much farther than Hell - It was away from all of that, they were their own bubble when they kiss. "And why you can live forever. The only thing it doesn't explain is what on earth you're doing with me. Because I'm just. . .me." Luce glances toward the sky, obviously feeling the presence of the Announcer. "And I'm guilty of so much." She whispers and her eyes met back with his. Daniel stares at her, exhaling a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, his violet eyes beginning to haze over with tears. He wanted badly to tell her then, to tell her why he loved her, why she was worth so much to him. His muscles flexes and his jaw unclenches, a sudden amount of relief coursing through him. She knew, she finally knew. Sure, maybe not everything, maybe not all the bittersweet details in between but this was closer than ever. And he was still confused as completely how she had finally figured out on her own. How she knew more than she had ever - And she was still living and breathing in front of him.

"You don't understand why, either."

"I don't understand what you're still doing here." Daniel murmurs, shock being the most overpowering emotion within him that was shining out - Making him seem sort of agitated when really, he was just a deer in headlights. Luce blinks and then nods, a rejected look on her face and began to walk away. Daniel wouldn't let her leave now, not when this was happening - He felt pretty certain he'd never let her go again.

"No!" Daniel pulls her back, his hands steadying her hips and breathing out, "Don't leave. It's just you've never. . . We've never. . . gotten this far." Daniel pauses, his eyes shining brightly with anticipation, his tongue poking out and liking his dry lips. Daniel then closes his eyes, the soothing sensation of realization that she knew. "Will you say it again?" Daniel's eyes flicker back open and a weak smile slips over his lips, a shy tone to his shaken voice. "Will you. . .Tell me what I am?"

"You're an angel." Luce whispers again, slower this time - As if she was still trying to believe herself. But Daniel tilts his head back and sighs of relief, a soft moan escaping his throat. It was so pleasuring just to hear her say those words, it was happening - After all this time. He heard Luce whisper something else, something with the word 'love' involved but never bothered to question, his eyes locks back with her's and he was just bound to kiss her any moment now.

"But in my dreams, your wings-"

Before Luce could finish, a blow of wind nearly threw Luce from his arms - But Daniel's arms lock around her waist and shield her with his body, holding her tightly against his chest. The wind howls and the sound of sizzling fills the dark forest, causing the two to glance up at the grand mass of darkness that had completely blocked the light now.

"Oh God, I have to do something. I have to stop it-" Luce whimpers a little but Daniel shook his head, cutting her off and strokes her cheek, sighing.

"Luce. Look at me." Daniel stares deeply into her orbs, a consuming feeling of love overwhelming him inside. "You have done nothing wrong. And there's nothing you can do about-" Daniel gestures to the Announcers and the twisting Locust. "-that. Why would you ever think you were guilty?" Daniel himself felt guilty for not helping her with her issues with the Announcers when he first learned she saw them.

"Because, my whole life, I've been seeing these shadows-"

"I should have done something when I realized that, last week at the lake. It's the first lifetime when you've seen them-and it scared me." Daniel admits and shakes his head.

"How can you know it's not my fault?" Luce asks and Daniel sighs, almost envying her innocence. He presses his lip lightly against her hair and murmurs, "That shadows you see are called Announcers. They look bad, but they can't hurt you. All they do is scope out a situation and report back to someone else. Gossips. The demonic version of a clique of high school girls." Daniel shrugs and strokes her hair, looking down at her.

"But what are those?" She asks, gesturing to the swarm of battle-cried minions that were called upon by the Announcers themselves.

"Those are the shadows the Announcers have surrounded. To battle." Daniel's tone sounds bored, staring directly at the swarm of buzzing and agitated souls.

"What. . . um. . . what kind of battle is that?"

"The big one, but they're just showing off right now. We still have time." But how much time exactly, it was like a hijacked time bomb, just jumping between the minutes. Where was Gabbe and Arriane? Then, a cough behind them made Daniel turn his head. Sophia Bliss and the human girl that had become Luce's friend, Pennyweather. Sophia steps forward and raises the blue covered book, in a silver scrawl written was 'The Watchers - D. Grigori' along the bind. Of course, his book would be here.

"Our Lucinda has been doing her research." Sophia said, cocking an eyebrow. Daniel sighs and rubbed his jaw, his pink lips pursing. "You've been reading that old thing?" He looks back at Luce, who now wore a look of astonishment. "Never should have written it." Which was true, but it was just a little embarrassing to know she had read the novel, or what not.

"You wrote that," Luce pauses and a little flush blooms over her pale cheeks. "And sketched in the margins. And pasted in that photograph of us."

"You found the photograph." Daniel grins, remembering vividly the day they had taken it together. His arms drew her closer, pressing her body closer against him. "Of course." He whispers, as if there was some hidden promise in the photograph - Which there was. He could still hear Lucinda's sweet accent asking him to keep the photograph, for a reason she'd never admit but Daniel knew.

"It took me a while to understand, but when I saw how happy we were, something opened inside of me and I knew."

Luce's arms slide around his neck and brought his face down, their lips colliding together. Daniel's arms stay and hands splay on her back, pulling her closer as their lips move in perfect sync, molding together, and finally found themselves wholly. Daniel couldn't tell if he had ever kissed Luce like this before, with such hunger, such joy and so fervently that it was impossible to want to break away. This was the key to their own world, Sophia and Pennyweather fading from his mind, the chaos around them becoming a blank slate, and they were finally in their own world.

Serenity and pure bliss pulses through this kiss, throwing away all the pain and suffrage that Daniel had endured these past few weeks, making the two of them completely forget. This kiss was familiar to Daniel, yet, unfamiliar. This one had a sense of true love, the love he'd never been able to get close too since before the Fall. He could still remembers the first kiss he had shared with Lucinda, how she had taught him - And now, _he_ taught her. He didn't think about the idea that he could lose her soon, or right after this kiss - It was just them in their own world, their own place. There was no worry of the betraying anyone or anything, no fear of losing one another, only their complete love and devotion.

Their kiss broke subtly, their lips brushing against each other, gentle pecks on the corner of their mouths. Daniel wanting to keep going really, to keep feeling this passionate emotion - To never let it die. But Luce's hands came up to his shoulders and put some distance between them, her hazel eyes riddled with sadness and confusion. What had he done now?

"Daniel. . ." Luce gazes upon him, her hands grasping his upper bicep. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were an angel? Why all that talk of being damned?"

Daniel's eyes fell. _Because I am damned, and the last time I bared myself to you what I was, you died_.

"I'm not mad." Luce whispers, as if to reassure him. "Only wondering." Daniel sighs and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"I couldn't tell you, it's all wrapped up together. Until now, I didn't even know that you could discover it on your own. If I told you too quickly or at the wrong time, you'd be gone again and I would have to wait. I've already had to wait so long." Daniel's broke at his last sentence, his eyes wary as they watched he but that broken look resides.

"How long?" Luce asks and Daniel's face twitches, his hand rose and cradles her cheek, his radiant violet eyes gazing into her's. Longer than she would be able to believe, and he was still a faithful believer that something would come out of this, that one day they'd be able to live without the curse, without the pain. She'd be wholly his again.

"Not so long that I've forgotten that you're worth everything. Every sacrifice. Every pain." Daniel closes his eyes and exhales. He had to tell her. He then looks at Sophia and Pennyweather. It was odd having people watching, especially Sophia. It was a twisting gut feeling that he got from her at time, this - Was one of those times. Sophia had both hands on her hips, as if she disapproved of the two, but also looking over the Announcers as they flicker closer. Daniel steps back and continued,

"I'm still afraid that any minute you could-" But before Daniel could finish, Sophia had cut him off by calling out his name, as if to tell him he shouldn't tell her anything - Though he had practically told her everything. Daniel waves her off and spoke once again.

"Our being together, it's not as simple as you want it to be." Daniel's voice wore the most cautious tone, as if it were tiptoeing toward a deer, scared to startle it off.

"Of course not, I mean, you're an angel, but now that I know it-"

Daniel's heart sunk a little, his mouth opens to explain more but then Sophia, once again, cut in. "Lucinda Price. What he had to tell you, you do not want to know." Sophia warns, eyeing Daniel. "And Daniel you have no right. It will kill her-"

"I think I could survive a little truth." Luce's brows furrows together, obviously confused but standing up for herself nonetheless.

"It's not a little truth," Sophia steps forward to position herself between them. Daniel glares at the back of her head, wanting to get back to his love, he wants to explain it himself - He didn't need help nor did he need someone stopping him. "And you will not survive it. As you have not survived it in the thousand of years since the Fall."

"Daniel, what is she talking about?" He saw her hand reach up to take his, but quickly swatted away by Sophia. "I can handle it. I don't want anymore secrets. I love him."

Daniel's heart skips a beat, or maybe two - He didn't know if he was even alive at this point. But, she was. She was alive, and she had just confessed her love for him. There was no flush of heat, no Announcers swirling around their bodies. Just. . .Them. Her eyes locked with Daniel's and she then spoke, "I do. I love you."

 _Clap._

 _Clap. Clap._

 _Clap. Clap. Cla_ p.

Daniel stiffens and slowly turns to face the disembodied clapper, his gaze meeting with Cam's emerald green-orange rimmed eyes. Daniel tenses and his lips slip into a firm line, watching Cam as he approaches them slowly.

"Oh, bravo. Bravo! _Really_ , I'm touched to my very soul - and not much touches me there these days, sad to say." Cam's dark voice drips with sarcasm. Cam steps out onto the clearing and smirks at Daniel. "That is _so_ incredibly sweet," Cam cocks his head to the side. "And he just loves you, too - don't you, lover boy? Don't you, Daniel?"

It was almost painful to see Cam do this - No matter how used he was to Cam's inhumane personality. He was his brother once, he was his best friend. But he could no longer linger on that subject, he had to worry about Luce right now.

"Cam, do not do this." Daniel warns, taking a step forward. But, it was obvious now that Cam wasn't joking when he said this would be a real war, not some petty fighting.

"Do what?" Cam's voice feigns innocence and with a snap of his fingers, a small flame ignites from the palm of his hands. "You mean this?" Then up above, the loud and powerful rhythmic beating from the locust above starts up once again, making Daniel wince as he gazes up at the darkness in the sky.

"Or this?" Cam taunts, shrugging as the summoned Announcers began to pull down the locust and formed bodies around them, the locust themselves grew within the shadow. Cam then smacks his forehead and sarcastically continues, "I'm sorry, did you tell me _not_ to do that?"

Then from behind him, Lucinda whispers, "Daniel, what's happening?" Daniel wanting to glance over at her but he had to sort this out, he had to stop what was happening.

"Why did you call an end to the truce?" Daniel calles, watching the chaos erupting behind Cam. Shadows came forward, like knights protecting their king.

"Oh. Well. You know what they say about desperate times." Cam snarls, as if Daniel had somehow interrupted his plans. "And watching you plaster her body with those perfectly angelic kisses of yours. . . It made me feels _so_ desperate."

Daniel's fist clenches and he glares, but his glare faded and his eyes went to Luce as she shouts, "Shut up, Cam!" Daniel then envelopes her into his arm, pulls her against his body as if it would be the last moment he'd be able to hold her. His eyes never left Cam, his strong arms locking around Luce's tiny waist.

"In good time." Cam then look over to her. "Oh yes, we're going to brawl, baby Over you. Again." Cam rubs his chin, eyeing them both skeptically. "Bigger this time, I think. A few more casualties. Deal with it." Cam snaps at her.

"Tell me why, Cam. You owe me that much." Daniel rephrases his previous question, his violet eyes wide and somewhat fearful though showing a brave demeanor.

"You _know_ why." Cam sneers, pointing at Luce. " _She's_ still here. Won't be for long though." Cam's threatening voice not only put Daniel's guard up, but it made him even more confused. _Won't be for long though_? Daniel furrows his eyebrows in confusion. She'd still come back, even if he did somehow end her life. Would it truly make a difference if he killed her or not? Was it even possible to kill by hand rather than death by the bounded curse? Cam smirks and his hands settle on his hips, the shadow serpents called forth to battle skimming along his skin and wrapping around his arms like vines before petting the top of one's head. "And this time, when your love blows into that tragic little puff of ash, it's going to be for _good_. See, everything is different this time."

Daniel sways, inhaling a whistling breath, and stared at Cam who beams darkly, that twisting smirk still residing on his plump lips. Daniel couldn't stomach the idea that she could be gone for good, the thought made his soul feel rotten, his heart twist in agony and his eyes flickered to Lucinda, who stared at Cam, confusion written on her face. He was incapable of believing he could lose her, he couldn't take it in - He had already been waiting so long, he had thrived on to love her for such a long time to finally get to this moment. And to learn that if she dies this time - She will never come back. Daniel trembles..

"Oh, except for one thing is the same - And I do have a soft spot for your predictability, Grigori." Cam steps forward, the shadow serpents following suit and inching closer to the couple and the other's, Cam's dark demeanor never changing. "You're afraid," Cam began, pointing at Daniel. "And I'm not."

"That's because you have nothing to lose, I would never trade places with you." Daniel spoke, certain and his chin high, though there was still there this sense of fear dripping from Daniel, and it was all-so obvious to Cam, who taps his chin and his lips purses out slightly.

"Hmmm. . . " Cam hums softly, "We'll see about that." Cam's chilling grin causing Daniel to curl his lip back. Would he do what Cam did? Would he switch sides if he lost his love too - Would he do it to forget her? To get revenge? Or maybe, just out of spite. But, he couldn't and he wouldn't. All he could think of was Lucifer, of what Luce would think if he ever did - There was feeling she'd resent him, or maybe forgive his choice. Daniel was unable to do it however, he wouldn't do that to himself, his siblings, and most importantly, to Luce - Dead or alive.

"Must I spell it out for you? Yes. I hear you have something bigger to lose this time." Cam taunts. Daniel frowns, utterly confused. Was he speaking of the fact she wouldn't come back? Daniel didn't quite know as this point.

"What are you talking about?" Then to his side, Sophia began to screech like a banshee - But, she was speaking in Zhsmaelim language. Daniel had heard it when he had been in Heaven at times, and eventually became fluent in it thanks to Roland. But, the question was, why was she speaking it?

" _Everything is out of order_!" Sophia's wild tongue screams. " _The whole act is improper! How is Lucinda still very much alive? There was no loophole, Lucifer and The Throne made certain of it_!" Sophia continues to ramble on about the nonsense of the current situation in her crazy tongue. Daniel could see Sophia's wild eyes scatter randomly before he reached and grabs her arm, shaking her free from her trance. "No, you're absolutely right; It doesn't make any sense." Daniel murmurs, glancing back at Cam briefly before hearing a gush of wind from above - Assuming that Cam had started the locust back up again, he turns his head up, but then saw two figures standing upon the mausoleum.

"You know what she's saying?" Luce whispers, then a call from one of the figures. "Allow us to translate," Arriane shouts down and Daniel couldn't help but sigh of relief. Arriane and Gabbe were here. Their wings were tucking away behind them, though their illuminating glow was still vibrant and visible briefly. They then both jump down, their wings gliding them down before they land and finally their wings hid into their backs.

"Cam's right, Daniel." Gabbe rushes out, as if though herself was scared. "Something's different this time . . . Something about Luce. The cycle could be broken - And not the way we want it to. I mean. . . It could end."

Daniel freezes, his violet eyes fell their typical dull gray as a somber look grew in them. So it was true - Their curse had more than likely broken, but instead of her remembering everything as daniel had hoped, instead of her becoming his fully again - She could die and never come back.

"Someone tell me what you're talking about. What's different? Broken how What's at stake with this battle anyway?" Luce's questioning brought him back to the present. His eyes looking back at her and stares, his heart breaking. There was so much at stake now, at least more than ever. It was still hard to see her like this, to have those same features that his true Lucinda held, and not remember a thing. Perhaps it was buried somewhere deep inside her, as he had always believed.

"At stake?" Arriane was the one to break the silence, her hand rubbing the scar that she had earned when they first went into a church after falling. "If they win - It's Hell on earth. The end of the world as anyone knows it." From behind them, the shadows that had been called for battle screech and fight like dogs, biting and growling at each other.

"And if we win?" Luce nearly chokes out the words. It was Luce's words that pulls Daniel into a trance, his eyes locking down at her as she looks between everyone but him. Daniel couldn't quite understand everything yet, so much had happened in the past few minutes and he was still swallowing i down. But one question wouldn't stop boggling his mind; How had she been able to learn all this, without remembering, and still be alive?"

The book. That book! She had been learning on her own, never getting the answers from anyone but the humans and the book - with the exception of what he had told her. Daniel then stumbles back and points at her as if she was some sort of never-before-seen mythical being, which at this point to Daniel, she could have been. "Sh-she hasn't been. . . " Daniel stammers, his hand flying to his mouth. "The kiss," He breathes and finally steps back forward, grabbing her arm. "The book. That's how you can-" Arriane then cut him off and hints,

"Get to part B, Daniel. Think fast. Patience is a virtue, and you know how Cam feel about those." Arriane was right, and he had to hurry now. Daniel looks at Luce, she had to get away now, she couldn't stay here. Daniel squeezes her hand and faces her now.

"You have to go. You have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Luce looks at Gabbe and Arriane, but then coils away as light began to scatter from the sky to the ground. The Guardians, like the Announcers in a sense - but they were obviously created by The Throne and came from Heaven, much rather than the Announcers which came from Hell. They knew how to fight in their special way, and certainly help in these types of battles. Gabbe must have summoned them, His eyes flicker to Luce, catching her look of awe - Then a wince. Daniel frowns, his hand resting softly on her cheek and his heart twisting when he felt her heat up.

"She's feverish." Daniel murmurs.

"It's okay, sugar." Gabbe took Daniel's hand and drops it to his side, giving him a reassuring look before looking back at Luce. "We'll take it from here. But you have to go." Gabbe glances at the shadows behind Cam, which were twisting and forming and readying for battle. Only seconds left. "Now."

Daniel then pulls her into one last hug, his face burying into her hair before his face retreats and steps away.

"I'll take her, I know a safe place." Sophia then calls and Daniel nods slowly - She was the only person who he could trust to take her someplace safe.

"Go," Daniel urges. "I'll find you as soon as I can. Just promise me you'll run from here, and that you won't look back." Daniel still that feeling she'd lose him if she saw the wrong thing at the wrong time. Luce frowned.

"I don't want to leave you." The feeling is mutual, but I'm afraid you have too. Arriane steps between them, making Daniel wake up from his trance of wanting to take her as she shoved her towards the gates. She had to leave, now. "Sorry, Luce. Time to leave this fight to us. We're kind of professionals."

Daniel watches as Penn began to drag her away and then run out of the cemetery with the two and disappear out of sight. Then a harmonic call behind him, the Guardians sliding up his body, his wings spreading open at the feel, his black pants turning beige then too white, his shirt perishing away as if caught on fire. Daniel turns and faces the opposite side of the cemetery, Cam hovers above the ground, his dignifying gold wings stretching behind him and beat hard enough to send out a gush of wind, signalling it was time. The Guardians and the Announcers then clash together, a bursting column reaching to the clouds.

"We can make this easy, Daniel." Cam calls from above, his eyes squinting down at Daniel. Daniel knew what he was offering, but he obviously didn't know him enough to understand he'd never give up on Lucinda. Daniel chuckles, a sarcastic tone to his chortles.

"I'm not going down without fight, and I'll never give up on her."

"You made your choice then, Daniel." Cam's eyes narrows and he then lunges forward to Daniel, who jets off the ground and grabs Cam by his shoulders, his gray eyes ignited and a fierceness written along his face. Cam grips Daniel's shoulders, a sly smirk on his face.

"Ready to fight, Grigori?"

"Ready to get your ass beat?" Daniel threatens and then pushes him across the field, glaring down at him. There was no more playing and taunting for Daniel at this point, Cam was getting what he finally was bargaining for. Cam sat up and chortles before an angered look flashes upon his face and attacks Daniel.

Daniel was the one to throw the first punch, landing right on Cam's side, hearing a few ribs crunching under the force. Daniel had no regrets at this point, he couldn't have any - Or it'd stop him now. It was to protect Luce at this point, to protect his siblings. Cam snarls and grabs Daniel's neck, his nails piercing his skin and one hand slamming one punch on his cheek. Daniel was certain her could taste blood, but he couldn't give up at this point. Daniel's hands came up and tore Cam's hand free from his throat and twists it back, nearly breaking his arm as Cam grunts in pain.

Announcers summoned by Cam then blew Daniel back and a harsh pain bit into his wings as a ball of fire sizzles along his feathers. Daniel groans and stands back on his feet and Cam reels back to the ground, large flames hovering over both of Cam's hands. Cam threw another, but it only breezes past Daniel's face as he dodges it and hurls himself forward, crouching like a bull and grabbing Cam's legs, throwing him over his shoulders before dropping on the grounds and began to batter Cam's face and body with a flurry of punches and kicks before Cam finally finds his legs and stands up. Cam took his first chance and sent a flailing kick to Daniel's face before slamming his fist as well with his heated hands. It hurt, surely - Cam was far more powerful than Daniel at this moment. But Daniel had a bigger reason to win this war. And nothing would stop him.

Daniel then grips Cam by the collar, hearing the fabric of his jacket tear under his fingers before throwing him on the ground. A Guardian then forms in Daniel's hand into a beautiful crystalized sword and stuck it along Cam's heart - Though it could never kill him. Cam's emerald eyes study Daniel for a long moment.

"You know this battle will never end, Daniel. You know even if I do stop, Lucifer won't." Cam warns, raising his eyebrows. "I'll call tonight a draw, but the war will never end, it never does." Cam eyes him. "A truce then?"

Daniel's face twitches and he drops his sword, nodding slowly and stepping away and extends his hand to help Cam up. "Fine." Daniel mutters, but never acknowledging what Cam just brought up. He already had a feeling that was true - He knew Lucifer wouldn't stop, especially not with Lucinda. Cam grabs his hand and stood up, dusting himself off and then sprung off into the sky, the Announcers fading into the ground and the Guardians rising with a harmonic choir, cheering. Daniel then turns to face Arriane and Gabbe, who both wore a small smile and approach Daniel.

"Epic job on beating his ass, Dani-O." Arriane grins and punches Daniel's shoulders playfully. Gabbe shakes her head and stepped up.

"Aside from. . .'Winning' - Daniel, was that the first time you and Luce ever kissed?" Gabbe asks, watching Daniel with a stern look. Daniel blinks and a small crept over his face and he shakes his head.

"No, it wasn't." Daniel spins and looks back at the cemetery gates. "Speaking of Luce, I promised I'd find her after we were done here." Daniel murmurs and then pushes off the ground. Now, he had to find Luce, and show her fully who he was - Just as she had known.


	18. Chapter 17 - Out of Sight

_Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 17_

 _x_

 _Out of Sight_

Daniel pulled his wings in as he found the gymnasium, where he found a trickle of blood starting at the door, then ending at a vast pool of it, with the human girl Pennyweather laying upon it, her throat split open and her eyes closed. Daniel frowned and slowly picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms.

"May your soul find peace," Daniel murmured and layed her down on a table that was on the foyer and waved his hand over the blood, making it disappear into the marble floor. Now there was this aching worry in his chest, that this could be Luce as well. He shouldn't have trusted Sophia, especially not with Luce.

Daniel then closed his eyes then looked behind him, two Guardians standing behind him and awaiting orders. Daniel then nodded toward them, "Find Luce, and protect her her." The Guardians then rushed into a wall, Daniel then stepped out the foyer and flew up, his eyes grazing the top of the gymnasium/ A stained glass top, but he could see that one section of the old building glowed dimly, as if lit by a candle. Then Daniel knew, she was in there. He ducked his head and crashed through the glass and settled on his feet. His violet eyes searched around the room and took in the scene.

Luce; Strapped down and a dagger deep into her neck. Sophia holding the dagger and looking up at the shards as they rained down on everything, horror stricken. The Guardians twisted around the ropes that bound Luce down and undid them and guided around Luce's body, healing her wound as Sophia retreated it from her stomach.

Daniel's first instinct was to run to Luce, or go after Sophia - but it was obvious that the Guardians had handled it. He shouldn't have trust that deceiving woman, Daniel still couldn't understand why he'd put Luce's fragile life in the hands of a _mortal_. Or so he thought she was. But, as Daniel thought on it, he realized exactly what and who she was - One of the Elders.

"Not yet! It's happening too soon!"Sophia shrieked then ran towards the wall, searching for another passage. But Daniel's eyes only stayed on Lucinda, who was glowing from the Guardians that circled her body, healing her bleeding arms and face before they helped her rise. Her hazel irises squinted, searching through the blinding light before she finally found him. Her features soften and a look of ease passed over her.

It was time.

Shyly, yet almost cautiously, Daniel's arms spread to his sides, his head tilted back, and then his wings spread behind him, extending so far that they almost didn't fit in the room. His glow radiated off the walls, his body finally feeling free for the first time in a long time. His eyes opened and looked upon Luce, who gaped in awe. Daniel's arms opened up to her, taking a step forward until they finally met and he bought her body against his. For a moment, Daniel had expected something else rather than this look of pure bliss from Luce - Much rather for her to easily remember, or to turn into a puff of ash at his feet. Either way, she was here, she was here and she could finally see Daniel wholly.

Her arms looped around Daniel's neck and her fingertips traced along the base of his wings, causing himself and his wings to shudder beneath her gentle touch. However, Daniel's hands were shaky and his gut still twisted with fear - He was still scared of losing her. Her hands drew back and buried her face into his chest. "You're so. . . _beautiful_. I mean you've always been beautiful, but this -"

"Does it scared you? Does it hurt to look?" Daniel breathed quickly, not meaning to cut her off but this was for more important than Daniel's looks. Luce shook her head and sighed contently.

"I thought it might," She whispered, pausing as she thought of something. "But it hurts not to."

Daniel sighed with relief, his fingers brushing along her cheek. "I want you to feel safe around me." He murmured, pulling her body closer, so that the gap between them was filled. "It's a lot for you to take in." Daniel's lips twitched she leaned up and parted her lips expectantly for a kiss, his head leaning down but quickly interrupted by the slamming of a door. They both looked at the passage that SOphia had found, but it took no time at all for a Guardian to follow her out.

"What was that?" Luce asked but Daniel's fingers gently took her chin and guided her back to face him. "A helper." Daniel whispered and then he closed the gap steadily, their lips meet and instantly. Both of their eyes closed, taking in the entire kiss, the entire moment of the present. Daniel's hand went along her body, stroking her spine and gliding down her hips before slipping his fingers through her beltloops, pulling her closer. His tongue edged along her lips before greedily entering her mouth. Their bodies shaped together like a perfect puzzle, never retreating and evenly breathing. Then, as Daniel pulled away for them both to breathe, Luce's lips quivered against his, her voice broken as she spoke,

"Penn's gone, Daniel. Miss Sophia kill her. And for a moment, I thought she'd kill me, too."

"I would never let that happen." Daniel shook his head, sighing softly and brushing her hair from her face.

"How did you know to find me here? How did you know how to save me?" Luce shook her head and gasped. "Oh my god." She whispered slowly. "You're my guardian angel."

Daniel chuckled at assumption, "Not exactly. Though I think you were giving me a compliment." Daniel smiled at her and watched a light blush bloom over her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Then what kind of angel are you?" She asked curiously, referring more than likely to what side he was. Daniel shrugged.

"I'm sort of in between gigs right now."

Then he saw two figures land gracefully from the corner of his eye, Arriane and Gabbe. Both of them had their wings extended behind them grandly and a look of content on their faces, a warm smile to greet Luce, who also smiled and shook her head in slight disbelief.

"I should have known." Luce said. Gabbe wore a beaming smile in return and Arriane curtsied. But as soon as Gabbe's smile faded, Daniel knew something was wrong.

"What's going on out there?"

"We need to get Luce out of here." Gabbe urged.

"And someone needs to go after Sophia, she could not have been working alone." Arriane said, crossing her arms over her chest and an angered look in her eyes. Daniel's jaw clenched and his wings flapped once in bitterness.

"Is she on Cam's side? IS she some kind of. . .Devil? A fallen angel?" Luce asked, looking up at Daniel, who shook his head and muttered through his clenched teeth,

"No devil, but hardly an angel, either. We thought she was with us. We should never have let her get this close."

"She was one of the twenty-four elders." Gabbe explained, "A very respectable position. She kept this part of her very well hidden."

"As soon as we got up here, it was like she just went crazy." Luce rubbed her neck, where the dagger had been only minutes ago.

"They _are_ crazy," Gabbe confirmed. "But very ambitious. She's part of a secret sect. I should have realized it sooner, but the signs are very clear call themselves the Zhsmaelim. They dress alike, and all have a certain. . . elegance. I always thought they were more show than anything else. No one took them too seriously in Heaven, but they will ow. What she did tonight was grounds for exile. She might be seeing more of Cam and Molly than she bargained for." She informed Luce, who nodded.

"So Molly's a fallen angel too." Luce murmured to herself, as if all the information she had gathered was clipping to some event.

"Luce, we're _all_ fallen angels. It's just some of us are on one side. . .And some of us are on the other."

"Is anyone else here on-" Luce paused and swallowed. "-the other side?"

"Roland." Gabbe simply said.

"Roland?" Luce blinked, obviously stunned. "But you were friends with him. He was always so charismatic and great." Daniels only shrugged, not too disarmed by Luce's words, Arriane on the other hand shudder and whispered, "We'll get him back someday." Daniel knew how much Roland's choice affected her, though it never truly hurt their friendship.

"What about Penn?" Luce at Daniel, a hopeful look in her eyes. Daniel frowned and sighed, shaking his head, giving a soft squeeze. "Penn was mortal. An innocent victim in a long, pointless war. I'm so sorry, Luce."

"So that whole fight out there. . . ?" Luce nearly choked out.

"Just one of the many battle we wage against the demons," Gabbe said.

"Well, who won?" Luce looked at Daniel expectantly but he only he shook his head and picked up a shard and threw it at the wall as he bitterly muttered, "Nobody," He watched as the glass shattered, hoping that it'd help some of the anger that hid beneath his skin. "Nobody ever wings. It's close to impossible for one angel to extinguish another. It's just a lot of beating until everyone gets tired and calls it a night."

There was a pause before Luce finally whispered, "You're hurt."

Daniel turned to her, "No,"

"He can't get hurt, he's-"

"What is that on your arm, Daniel? Is that blood?" Ariane asked

"It's Penn's," Daniel mumbled. "I found her at the foot of the stairs." Daniel shook his head and turned away,

"We need to bury Pen, next to her father." Luce suddenly rushed, catching Daniel's attention. He frowned, his heart twisting in guilt. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gabbe had beat him to it.

"Luce, honey," Gabbe slowly approached her. "I wish there were time for that, but right now, we've got to go."

"I won't abandon her. She doesn't have anyone else."

Daniel sighed and rubbed his forehead. Gabbe was right, they had no time for this - Especially for her stubbornness. "Luce," Daniel started but Luce quickly took her chance to reply.

"She died in my arms, Daniel. Because I didn't know any better than to follow Miss Sophia to this torture chamber. Because none of you told me anything." Luce's voice sounded constricted and sincere, which made it nearly impossible to say no. She wanted this, no - She needed this. Daniel stared at her for a long moment, before he sighed and nodded slowly.

"Okay," Daniel began. "We'll make things as right for Penn as we can. But then we need to get you far away from here." Daniel sighed and shook his head, Gabbe flying down from the altar.

"Daniel's right, the truce we called after the battle applies only to angels. And now that so many know about the-" Gabbe paused, hesitant. "-um, chance in your mortality status, there are a lot of bad ones out there who'll be interested in you." Daniel shuddered at her words and knew instantly who would be 'interested' in Luce; The Outcasts. He knew that they had tried to get to her plenty of times before, and it wouldn't be the first. They had recently come up with some foolish idea that Luce was some sort of way to get back into Heaven, that she could make the choice finally and that The Throne would grant them 'admission' back.

"And a lot of good ones who will come out to help fend them off," Arriane reassured as she landed beside Luce, a reassuring smile stretched over her face. But Luce's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"I still don't get it," Luce said as she glanced up at Daniel, as if he had held the answer - Which, he probably did. "Why does it matter so much? Why do I matter so much? Is it just because Daniel loves me?"

 _Oh, Luce_. Daniel sighed. _What you don't know will save you at this point_. "That's part of it, as innocent as it sounds."

"You know everyone loves to hate a happy pair of lovebirds," Arriane pitched in, her smile still on her face.

"Honey, this is a very long story." Gabbe sounded nearly sad, a sympathetic look in her eyes that only the angels could recognize. "We can only give it to you a chapter at a time."

"And like with my wings," Daniel added, his fingers ran along her collarbone. "you'll have to awaken to a lot of it on your own."

"But why?"Luce asked, a near childish tone to her voice, but at the same time - A plea. "Why can't you just help me understand?"

"We _can_ help." Arriane assured, her fingers ran through her black hair. "But we can't unload everything on you at once. Like how you're never supposed to shock a sleepwalker in wakefulness. It's too dangerous."

Luce turned away and hugged herself as she looked away. "It would kill me," She mumbled, completing the circle. Daniel frowned and guided his arms around her waist, his hands rested on her's along with his lips gently pressed against her hair.

"It has befoe. And you've had enough close encounters with death for one night."

"So what? Now I just have to leave school? Where will you take me?" Luce tilted her head up to Daniel, her hazel eyes burned into his. Daniel's brow furrowed, the remembrance that he couldn't take her anywhere tonight - Or anywhere with him. Though Daniel had been able to hide in Skid Row and other places before, with Luce it was dangerous. He'd been easily found all those times from either flying or just using a simple gift - It was like a beam that gave off this big signal 'I'm Here!'. nd it'd be too risky to take Luce with him.

"I can't take you anywhere. It would draw too much attention. We're going to have to rely on someone else. There's one mortal here we can trust." Daniel looked down Arriane, as if suggesting to go get Mr. Cole now. He was the only mortal Daniel could wholly trust at this point, and besides - He'd keep a good eye on Luce nonetheless this time, even if that meant from a distance.

"I'll go get him." Arriane nodded and flew off through the opening in the ceiling. Luce, however, held the most bare look in her hazel eyes, her lip quivered.

"I won't leave you now. I've only just gotten you back." She whimpered, and daniel smiled sadly, his fingers stroked her hair and kissed her head gently.

"Luckily, we still have a little time."


	19. Chapter 18 - Day Break

_The very last chapter before Epilogue! It's almost bittersweet, but I'm so excited to do Torment with you all._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 18_

 _x_

 _Daybreak_

Daniel was stilled baffled by the past hours events. Luce had finally been able to see not only his own wings but Arriane and Gabbe's as well, and he still wasn't quite sure how to stomach it. But, now there was this new found ease that Luce could finally be his - With that, a remembrance of the incredible risk that she could die and never come back hanging over their heads. He'd have to fight harder now, to not only protect her - But to save what was to come, whether that was their curse finally breaking, or something that Daniel didn't exactly know yet.

While Luce had been changing, he had talked to Gabbe and Arriane. They - Or, well, he - had to settle the truce officially with Cam still. He had already sent Cam a notice stating to meet him at the island Luce would be at so he could see her once more and recognize why exactly why he was settling this truce.

He had promised Luce that he'd lay Penn to rest in a proper burial as soon as things settled, but for now - Her body was at the altar, wiped clean and her wounds closed. He could still see the sadness that lingered on Luce as they walked to find Penn's to-be final resting place. It killed him that he couldn't do anything for her at this point, but only to tell her that Luce would be with her, that she'd be safe in Heaven.

As they marched on from the gymnasium, their hands knocked together and though Luce's eyes strayed, Daniel's stayed locked on her. She wore a simple black tank top over black pants now, her hair untamed but somehow still decent - But Daniel didn't mind, in fact, he found it nearly cute. He didn't tend to ever linger on Luce's look as much, since before they had ever officially met, Daniel had recognized Luce by her soul rather than her appearance. There had always been that light that caught his attention, it's own personal beam that sometimes startled Daniel.

Daniel's hand finally slipped into her's at one point as they made their way over campus and to the cemetery. The students and much of the staff wore skeptical looks yet somewhat frighten - Certainly they had heard the fight last night. He squeezed Luce's hand and leaned into her ear and softly whispered, "Don't worry. Just imitate any of the baffle looks on their faces. No one will give us a second thought."

He could already see the police cars positioned outside of the cemetery. Randy shouted into her bluetooth, but every now and then she threw a glance at the cemetery - As if she couldn't believe the sight. Ah, Daniel thought, right - The Dust.

"I should warn you," Daniel began, his hand tugging her from the cops and Randy and towards the woods so they could get in another way. "It will look strange to you down 's style of warfare is messier than ours. It's not gory, just. . . different." Daniel explains, leading her along the fenced cemetery until they came across a bent opening in the fence.

"We can enter there without being seen. We'll have to be quick about it." Daniel says and steps through the bent wrought iron fence into the cemetery. He could see Luce's baffled face as she looks around, coughing slightly and pitching the air, trying to understand what exactly the gray that had not settled yet was. Dust, Daniel knew that. Or 'Pixie Dust' as someone had once called it.

"Is this-"

"Dust." Daniel finishes her cemetery and takes her hand, walking with her through the dreary cemetery. "In wars, angels don't die." Sadly, enough - Not without the proper weapons. "But their battles leave this thick carpet of dust in their wake."

"What happens to it?" Luce asks and Daniel shrugs. "Not much, besides the fact that it baffles mortals. It will settle eventually, and then they'll come out to study it by carload. There's a crazy scientist in Pasadena who thinks it comes from UFOs." Daniel's lips twitch slightly but looks ahead, allowing Luce to lead him to the burial spot.

"Penn's father was buried up here," Luce tells him, and Daniel nods, following her up the hill before he stops when she kneels on top of the plot. He watches her wipe away the stone and tremble a little as she read the words engraved in. Daniel couldn't read them from where he was, but could sense that whatever it was - It touched Luce's heart. She stood back up and stomps on the empty plot beside the grave, as if she were angry that this is how her friendship had to end. Daniel then thought back to Prussia, but rid of the thought before Luce looks at him, tears in her eyes. Daniel frowns and his brows furrow a little, his hand rubbing her arm up and down to comfort.

"I'll take care of her, Luce." Daniel promises. "I know it's not the way you wanted, but we'll do that best we can." Luce broke down into sobs, sniffling and her body trembling as she hugs herself - Making Daniel feel a bit guilty. He knew he couldn't do too much to help her with this situation. He wipes her tears away and lifts her chin up so he could see her face.

"I can't leave her, Daniel. How can I?"

"What happened to Penn is terrible. A huge mistake. But when you walk away today, you won't be leaving her. She's with you," Daniel places his hand on her heart. While it wasn't exactly true - It somewhat was. He remembers how some of the souls that came to Heaven had typically asked an angel to see one from their life before.

"Still, I can't-" But Daniel cut her off. "You can, Luce." He said firmly, his eyes locked on her's. She had done so much and was capable of so much. She had been the bravest person he had ever known - Even if she didn't know that. "Believe me. You have no idea how many strong and impossible things you are capable of." Daniel glances away, turning towards the trees as if he expected something to come out, but only memories flooding forward. "If there's any good left in this world, you'll know soon."

The blip of a cop car siren startles them both and then a cop shout out to someone, making Daniel grab Luce's hand and quickly say, "Let's go."

They exit once again through the opening in the wrought iron fence and duck into the forest, "Hurry," Daniel instructs as he sees the Announcers rearing upside down on the trees, but not exactly worry for them at this particular moment - He just wanted to spend his last hour with her, alone. Daniel's hand reaches to his neck and toys with his locket before slowly unclasping it and dropping it into his pocket before Luce could notice.

"Now where?" Luce asks as they get to a small clearing and Daniel releases her hand and turns to her. "Close your eyes."

As soon as Luce closes her eyes, Daniel's arms slip around her waist, pulling her to his. His wings gracefully extend from the chutes of his back and slowly, he raises them off the ground. They go forward before finally flying over the treetops. His nose buries in her hair, breathing her in while gazing in front of them. Daniel wanted badly to just dance with her above the treetops, to take her into the clouds and seclude them to their own little world - But for now, the lake would have to do. As they finally settle on the ground, Daniel's lip brush along her ear before uttering quietly, "You can open your eyes now."

Daniel spun Luce around and held her close, smiling now down at her. "I wanted to bring you here because this one place - One of _many_ places - where I've really wanted to kiss you these past few weeks. I almost lost it that day when you dove right into the water." Daniel shyly admits, but not too much - Since he knew now that he could trust her, he'd always been able too. Luce smiles and stood on her toes, her head tilting back for a kiss. Daniel couldn't help but eagerly push his lips against her's.

He had been waiting all night to finally kiss her, it was as if he was in the raptures. Rolling in the meadows, Daniel pulls her body against him, leaving no space between them as he dips her a little, his lips somewhat ravenous against her's. There was nothing else that he wanted to do at this very moment, he was almost tempted to just take him fully for himself instead of having her sent away. The remembrance that in only less than an hour, he wouldn't be able to see her for some time. Daniel hesitantly retreats from her, the saddest look burying into his eyes.

"There's another reason I brought you here. This rock leads to the path we'll need to take to move you somewhere safe."

Luce blinks and looks down. "Oh."

"This isn't goodbye for good, Luce. I hope it's not even goodbye for long. We'll just have to see how things. . . develop." Daniel kisses her hair and runs his palm over her tousled hair, smoothing it. "Please don't worry. I will always come for you. I won't let you go until you understand that."

"Then I refuse to understand."

Daniel chuckles softly under his breath and smiles at her before gesturing to the field where Mr. Cole had set the plane. "See that clearing over there?"

"That's for me?" Luce asks, "Where am I going? What's going to happen to this place? And what am I going to tell me parents?"

Daniel sighs, shaking his head. So many questions, so little time. "For now, try not to worry. As soon as you're safe, we'll tackle everything else we need to. Mr. Cole can call your parents."

"Mr. Cole?"

"He's on our side, Luce. You can trust him." Daniel assures and watches as Luce's hazel eyes stare up at up with question that are never spoken. He continues, "There's a path that follows the water. We can pick it up down there. . . Or, we could swim." Daniel suggests, pulling her back to him and smiling.

They now stood at the high rock, their shoes kicked off under the magnolia tree and their hands locked together as they look down at the water as Daniel slowly counted down, "One. . . Two. . . Three!" But instead of diving, his wings sprout behind him and he lifts Luce into his arms and high above once again. He listens to Luce gasp as they fly gracefully up. A warm smile slips over Daniel's lips.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asks, holding her back to his chest. Luce nods, "I'm ready." He then took her fingers and pulls his wings back in as they fell and broke through the water together. Laughter erupts from them both as their heads pop from the water. Their hands found each other's and Daniel places subtle kisses along her cheeks before tugging her toward the rock As much as Daniel wanted to stay with Luce, she had to leave soon and he still had to see Cam. Daniel climbs up onto the rock before pulling her up and laying on the moss on their sides, propping their heads up with their elbows. Daniel lays his hand on Luce's hip, giving her a warm smile and staring longingly into her hazel eyes.

"Mr. Cole will be waiting when we reach the plane." Daniel says. "This is our last chance to be alone. I thought we might say our real goodbye here." He sits up and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the locket. "I'm going to give you something," Daniel takes her hand and places the locket in her palm, giving her a small smile - but a hesitant look flickering in his violet eyes. "It used to belong to you," Daniel explains, his hand pulling away and watching her closely. "A very long time ago."

Daniel still remembered picking the locket from her ashes with tears raining down from his eyes. They had been in Florence after he tried to flee from her in Milan, but had failed when he saw her again in Florence and nearly fell to his knees when he saw her. Daniel shakes his head now, however, and rids of the memories - He wanted to be happy at this moment, to enjoy his time with Luce before she left his side.

"When was this taken?" Luce asks, holding the locket up so Daniel could see - Though he had seen it more times than he could remember. "Where are we?" It was obvious Luce was eager to learn more, but they didn't have enough time today.

"I'll tell you the next time I see you," Daniel promises and lifts the necklace over her head and slips it around her neck, smiling it as it shines against her pale skin. Luce reaches for the locket, running her fingers over the chain.

"I love it."

"I know Cam gave you that gold necklace, too," Daniel blurts, but soon as it came out, he immediately regrets it as a pained look flashes across Luce's face.

"He put it on me, I didn't-" Daniel's own guilt eats at him and he cuts her off. "I know. Whatever happened between you and Cam, it wasn't your fault. Somehow he held on to a lot of his angelic charm when he fell. It's very deceptive."

"I hope I never see him again." She whispers, shuddering slightly.

"I'm afraid you might." Daniel says, sadly. "And there are more like Cam out there. You'll just have to trust your gut. I don't know how long it will take to catch you up on everything that's happened in our past. But in the meantime, if you feel an instinct, even about something you think you don't know, you should trust it. You'll probably be right."

"So, trust myself even when I can't trust those around me?"

"I'll try to be there to help you," Daniel tells her. "and I'll send word as much as I can when I'm away. Luce, you possess your past lives' memories. . . Even if you can't unlock them _yet_." Daniel sighs a little. "If something feels wrong to you, stay away." Daniel couldn't rid of this feeling ever since she figured out that he was an angel, that she could after-all unlock it all herself.

"Where are you going?" Luce asks after a small pause. Daniel looks toward the sky and shrugs a bit. "To find Cam. We have a few more things to take care of."

"But you'll come back to me, after that? Do you promise?" Luce nearly sounds like she was holding back her tears, staring at Daniel with the most hopeful eyes. Daniel frowns and takes her hands.

"I-I can't live without you, Luce. I love you. It matters not just to me, but. . ." Daniel stops, shaking his head. She must unlock it on her own. "Don't about any of that now. Only know that I _will_ come for you."

They both reluctantly dove back into the water, swimming to the shore and standing at the shore as he watches Luce play a little - Obviously not ready to leave. Daniel chuckles, and like she were a child, Daniel pulls Luce from the water. His lips dance along her neck as he holds her close to his body for another embrace, his arms locking tightly around her small waist.

Almost too soon, Daniel could already hear the roar of the plane's engine and releases Luce from his arms, but slides his hand onto her lower back, letting her head rest upon his shoulder. As they approach the plane, Daniel spots Mr. Cole jumping down from the plane.

"A little angel told me you might need this." Mr. Cole offers up a large white towel, which Luce quickly takes and wraps around herself.

"Who are you calling little?" Arriane and Gabbe emerge from the trees, holding a bag and Daniel's book in hand.

"We came to say bon voyage." Gabbe says, a sad smile on her face. "Take this," Gabbe hands the book to Luce, who tucks it under her arm. Gabbe then pulls a thermos from her backpack and hands it to Luce, who then opens it and smell it, smiling slightly but it quickly fading as some realization hit her. She snuggles into Daniel's shoulder. Daniel kisses her head softly but watches Gabbe and Arriane.

"We'll see you soon, okay?"

"Don't do anything stupid, like turning into a pile of ash." Arriane's eyes dart away and leans back and forth on both legs. "We need you."

"You need me?" Luce asks, a bit astonished. More than you know, Luce - Daniel thought - More than you could imagine. Gabbe and Arriane weakly hold smiles and never answer her before shuffling back into the forest. Luce then turns to Daniel, her eyes locking with his. Daniel glances up toward Mr Cole, as if to suggest to give them a moment.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Mr. Cole says, nodding slowly toward Daniel. "Luce, from the time I start the engine up, it's three minutes to takeoff. I'll meet you in the cockpit." One Mr. Cole disappears into the plane, Daniel's arms loop under her butt and sweeps her up, making sure her belongings wouldn't spill so holding her against his chest. Their lips found each other and move in a passionate rhythm, his tongue moving stealthily into mouth and tasting her for one last time - At least for a while. Daniel wasn't ready to have her leave him just yet, but he had too tonight - At least for a small while. As they broke for air, Daniel's hands smooth over her hair and he places one last peck on her lips.

"This is it," Daniel whispers. "Be careful. Let Mr. Cole guide you until I come." He urges and a rumble from the plane's engine, alerting them that they had to hurry now. "Try to remember what I said." Daniel nearly chokes out, but remains firm and strong for her - He didn't need to upset her now.

"Which part?" Luce asks.

"As much as you can - But mostly, that I love you." He murmurs and his arms fall, Luce sniffling and nodding before rushing to the plane. She threw one final glance to him and then disappears behind the metal door and tinted window.

Daniel's wings extend behind him and he jets for the sky before flying off, leaving behind Sword & Cross, and beginning the next era of the curse that bounds him. The horizon glows purple and orange, Daniel spinning like a torpedo before he finally settles high enough that he could see Luce's plane fly off into the dusk, and it wasn't long before it was a spec in the sky.

He felt a slight uneasiness now that she was so far from him, his once violet eyes sinking to their dull gray and his wings shudder a little. Daniel sighs but a small smile twitches at his lips as he realizes not only was she finally safe and more than likely officially his,

They had somehow found a possible loophole, but Daniel had a feeling that that this most certainly wasn't the end to their fight for love.


	20. Epilogue - Two Great Lights

_Here it is, the conclusion of Daniel's POV of Fallen! I'm super excited to give you his POV on October 23rd of Torment. It was amazing writing this for you guys, you guys were absolutely amazing and I could have never asked for a better fanbase! I will be posting 'Torment: Daniel Grigori's POV''s Prologue sometime this weekend as well . I will be officially start Torment on the 23rd!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Epilogue_

 _x_

 _Two Great Lights_

It was almost too odd to be here at Sword & Cross without Lucinda, and to be burying a girl he had never truly known besides the fact she was Luce's closest friend in this life. Gabbe and Arriane stood at his sides and helped lay the girl down in the white satin sheet. They didn't have enough time to go find a coffin for her, so they had to go with a blanket. Daniel stared down at the girl as she was laid on the sheet,a somber look rested in his eyes. Gabbe had taken good care of Penn's body before laying her here, even somehow retrieved a small jewelry box for some of her things. She wore a blue sundress that belonged to Gabbe and her hair was tied with a simple white ribbon, her glasses tucked away in the box and her eyes peacefully closed. Daniel then arose to his feet and looked between Gabbe and Arriane before closing his hands in front of him and whispered a small pray before he concluded with a gentle thank you.

"And, thank you. For caring for her when I couldn't - Or wouldn't't. Your soul will find peace in Heaven, I'm certain." Daniel murmured and laid a simple rose between her hands. With the help of Arriane and Gabbe, they began to pile the dirt back upon her, hiding hr body before Arriane stuck a stick made cross at the top of the grave and gave a small apology before she rose to her feet.

An eerie silence swept over the cemetery, Daniel's head hung and his his eyes closed. That familiar mournful feel swept over him, that same ache that had filled him when he had attended Todd's memorial. Sure, it wasn't his fault - Not as Todd's death was - But it still affected him. Maybe it was because she was so close to Luce, perhaps her emotions for Penn had somehow affected him.

"We need to get going, Daniel." Arriane whispered to him, her hand placed on his shoulder. "You've got things to do, remember?"

Daniel nodded, remembering that he had to settle the truce tonight with Cam. Officially. They had to work together again, eighteen days was all the time they could actually offer each other. And with that that time, he had to protect Luce all he could.

But there was a feeling inside of him, that something soon was bound to happen, something that Daniel wasn't ready for quite yet - But, that he was, and that he could do it.


	21. SEQUEL

_**Hello all you wonderful Fallenatics!**_

 _ **I'm happy to announce that Torment: Daniel Grigori's POV has begun! I have no specific schedule for the story expect for I'll be updating once a week. I'm delighted to be sharing this incredible adventure with you all once again so I hope you all enjoy! You can find the story on my profile.**_

 _ **Love Never Dies,**_

 _ **Bella**_


End file.
